Falling into Everything
by IfLifeWereSilly
Summary: I was going to be a teacher, I was almost done with school, my life getting on track then I found that stupid stupid book! With its leather binding and mocking pages! Now I'm in a world where I can't understand them, nor they me. On hiatus be back soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, I just got exceptionally bored and decided to write. Hope you enjoy.

**Falling into Everything**

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No, wait back that up, _nothing_ is supposed to happen like this. I'll repeat that one last time: _**NOTHING**_ like _this_ is supposed to happen. Have I got your attention now? Well if I don't maybe I will soon. I'll begin where most stories should begin, at the beginning.

My name is Anna. Not Annie, Anne, or Annabelle, just Anna. Being just Anna fit me. I was not short, but I wasn't tall. Average that's the word, I like to use the word average with me. My hair, since I was younger, had been just below my upper-back, mousy brown and limp. No shampoo or conditioner would make it oh so bouncy and nice to look at. I hate my hair. In fact I was about ready to shave it off I hated it so much. Shaving it off is a bit extreme; perhaps I'll cut it an inch. Of course, that thought doesn't suit me either, I'm not fond of change. The one feature I do enjoy about myself is my eyes. My lashes were dark, they were set in the perfect place on my face and they were a sort of hazel green. When I say sort of hazel green is there are browns and blues in my eyes, but green is the most prominent color. If I wear the right outfit or put on the right make up my eyes are almost a vivid green. My nose has a small bump on it, and it is essentially a button nose just not as squished as button noses go. I could continue to talk about my flaws but that would take a lot of time. Time I care not to take. It's not that interesting to talk about me and well it's a bit conceded.

One more thing about me, as I forgot to mention, I'm twenty-five. When November comes around I will be twenty-six.

In my world I live and breathe art. I work for a family owned comic store, this is just temporary tell I finish my teaching degree. This is just a setting; you must understand that while I tell you my story.

The seasons were changing, fall creeping upon the world once again, of course in Norman, Oklahoma that didn't mean anything. One day the weather could be sweltering hot and the next it would be cold and windy. Fall honestly doesn't really hit Norman until winter is just around the corner.

My short, almost non-existent, nails drummed the counter as I looked around the quiet store. Nothing was happening. I was bored and comics never interested me. Halloween would be tomorrow meaning today was the thirtieth of October. Comic books were stacked evenly in alphabetical order where they were supposed to be. With an irritated huff I leaned back on my stool and thumped my back rather unpleasantly against the wall. I frowned and glared at it as if to say: _stop it! You butt head_.

Then it happened in such a flash I didn't even have time to glare at…whatever _it_ was. I reached to grab a book I had managed to knock over with my lovely hitting wall moment and it felt like I had grabbed fire. A startled scream escaped me as I dropped it. The book hit the floor easily with a soft thud. It wasn't on fire, there was nothing unique about this specific book except it was bound in what looked to be real leather and very worn. Maybe I was losing my mind. With a huff I got off my stool and crouched to pick it up with both hands. A searing white-hot pain shot through my fingers and before I could drop the book the pain passed through my veins. If I had to guess what liquid fire felt like this would be my guess.

I screamed and hollered, realizing through my tear stricken eyes that I was not dropping the book. Instead of me holding it the book seemed to be holding me. It tugged down and I fell, still wailing from the excruciating pain. The book on its own began to glow and the glow began to spread. I could see my veins glowing and then my muscles until this strange glow reached my skins. For a moment the burning sensation ceased and I gave a sigh of relief.

My guard was down much too soon. In just a few second the pain returned, in full force, but it was in every ventricle of my body. Every little hidden crevice burned and it felt like my muscles were ripping and melting all at the same time. The book began to dissolve into the floor, and I with it. My screams of help and pleas to a non-existent figure increased. What was happening?! This wasn't possible. A book couldn't do this. I struggled against it and my feet began to sink, the burning continued. Finally my head began to sink and then nothing.

It was where I am now. Floating around with this stupid book still stuck to my hands as if I was stuck in space. Thing is if I was in space I would be dead, blood boiling out my every orifice and all those un-pleasantries. So I've deducted I'm not in space, though it is very much like space. Space: the final frontier! That thought made me giggle, been around way too many sci-fi nerds of late; the perks of working at a comic store.

My stomach churned as I turned in protest of the slow uncomfortable movement. Everything felt odd. It was like being in water without the ear popping pressure. There was nothing weighing me down, everything floated. There was nothing to see though as I floated about in space/water. I didn't know what to call it. Breathing was simple, nothing was constricting it I couldn't find any reasonable explanation for this. The only thing that made realize I was not dreaming was the leather bound book in my hand, which was now tingling as if charged with a small amount of electricity.

I caught sight of a small bit of light in the distance. It seemed to be slowly getting bigger like a train dragging its way through a dark tunnel. Something I did notice was as the light seemed to get closer the book started shaking and the static in my fingers now was running up my arms. If this was death it was seriously messed up. My grave would probably read: DEATH BY BOOK and then continue on with the other needed things like name, birth the day I died blah… blah, nothing that exciting. Graves are boring, it would be very nice if statues, exact replicas, of the deceased were made. It would seem a little more personal then talking to a chunk of cement.

The tingling continued up my arms and to my torso. From there it spread to my head, weird buzzy feeling, and slowly down to my toes. I felt like I had been on a jackhammer and let go, still feeling that shaky feeling in my arms, except all over. The light began to get closer, faster. The tingling static became stronger making me light headed. This wasn't right, I had to stay awake. The gravitational pull seemed to be coming back to me, pulling me toward the light. It wasn't coming to me, I was going toward it. The book felt even heavier like a large cement brick. I let out a scream as the light finally engulfed me, blinding me. It was too much and as something hard hit my entire body I blacked out.

* * *

Everything ached when I came to. My muscles felt knotted and tight. Every move, every little breath burned. There seemed to be a rock jabbing me in the middle of my back when I became more aware of my surroundings. Slowly my eyes flickered open to be met by the bright sun of a sunny afternoon day. It made my eyes burn and water before I had the chance to turn and close my eyes with a groan.

There were birds singing in the distance and the sound of a small creek near by. The thought of cool water on my face sounded like a splendid idea. Slowly I rolled myself onto my stomach, my muscles fighting me the entire way, and pulled myself to my feet. My hair dangled menacingly in front of my face before I shoved it behind my ears. Now that I was standing I gained a better look of my surroundings. There were trees all round me, with the exception of the little clearing I happened to be standing in. The creek flowed just a few feet off and there was nothing else. No sign of civilization. The leather bound book caught my foot as I went to walk to the creek nearly making me topple over. My muscles burned again when I forced myself to stay standing.

The book looked just as worn but now on the front rested a silver symbol of a horse braying and a tree. I ran my fingers across the front carefully, it was embedded there as if it was there all along. I could not recall this. Finally I made it to the creek and splashed the ice-cold water onto my face. It was very refreshing and I smiled gently.

There was a sound in the forest. Leaves crinkled and bushes sounded like they were being smashed down. Slowly I turned, my heart had started racing for some strange reason. A small sapling just beyond one of the large trees suddenly came crashing down. I took a step back and let out a startled scream when I fell backwards into the ice-cold creek. The noise from the forest stopped for just a moment before it became louder and more frequent. Out of the mass of trees emerged a creature I could not put a name to. Its skin was a garish grey and wrinkled like old parchment. A black tar like substance leaked from its mouth and nose. No hair was upon its wrinkled head and yellow eyes stared at me. It looked at me like I was something to eat and my instincts kicked in.

The water splashed around me as I scrambled backwards then turned to get back on my feet. The book had fallen just beyond the creek, so I grabbed it and began to run. A horn blew behind me and I forced my aching body to go faster. This wasn't happening. What in the world had I done to deserve this? I could hear gargled cries behind me along with the sound of scraping metal. My legs and feet pushed me forward, my breath becoming heavier and uneven. Running was not my forte. I could not run for hours on end. If I were to try it I would probably pass out on the ground with in fifteen minutes of attempting to run.

This was not a good sign. They did not sound like they were going to relent on their hunt. Tears streamed down my face as my calves and lungs began to burn in protest. It was either unbearable pain or death. Today I did not feel like dieing, and to put it plainly this was too much for my mind to comprehend. Somehow, through this stupid book, I was in a forest being chased by ugly creatures with sharp unfriendly weapons.

An arrow zoomed passed me, nearly missing my head. I let out a startled scream and instantly turned to my right. There had to be a tree I could climb. One that these things were just too short to get up; if I could just find one. I tucked the book into the back pocket, rather ungracefully as I stumbled about, before spotting a branch I knew I could jump to. My feet pushed harder, making me race forward, and I leapt up to the branch. I scrambled up a top the branch and glanced to see if they could follow me. It was now I noticed there were four or five chasing me. One let out an irritated scream and I quickly grabbed the next sturdy branch and pulled my self up another level. My arms burned from the sudden exercise but my fear overtook that fact. If I survived this, my muscles would be aching beyond belief later.

Another arrow nearly missed me. I grabbed a nearby pinecone and chucked it down, "Stop it!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!"

The creatures let out a screech that almost sounded like a laugh. Then the color drained from my face when I watched one take his weapon and slam it into the trunk of the tree. No-no-no-no! This wasn't happening! What the heck had I done in my life to deserve this all at once? I could understand if everything happened in a slow timely manner, letting me adjust to the absurd notion that I was no longer at work and then the idea that creatures like this exist in the first but this… NO! This wasn't happening!

The tree gave a shutter as they hit it again, "Stop!" I screamed again. "Help!" there was no good in screaming this, but I might get lucky. It was better then yelling at something to quit it when they clearly didn't understand me or just weren't very good listeners. "Somebody! HELP! Please!" I shrieked again, letting my voice get as loud and as high pitched until my throat burned. "HELP!"

The tree shuttered and again began to waver slightly. Then the ground began to grow closer, faster until I hit it with a loud crack. I screamed at the sudden pain in my arm. It made me want to throw up. Something pushed on my back and my face was against the dirt of the forest floor. Tears streamed from my face, this wasn't happening. Why won't they just kill me and get it done and over with?

I felt a foot against my gut and then I was rolled over onto my back. One of the foul creatures moved his face too close to my face. A rancid dead fish and rotten eggs smell reached my nose and bile began to rise up my throat. In an instant I turned my head and heaved. The creature made an odd gnashing noise and I grimaced.

A loud cry came from just near. It sounded like one of the creatures in pain. The sound of pounding horse hooves reached my ears and for a moment I felt my heart lift in hope. Perhaps I wasn't going to die! The creature that had been leering over me leaned closer and gnashed something else while bringing up his mangled blade to my throat. He smiled a black smile while pressing just enough to cut the skin. I let out another scream just before a spear gutted through the foul thing and it flew back nearly six feet from where I lay.

Other cries of pain sounded and then the sound of men cheering. For a long moment I did not move. Would they be friend or foe? It was now, since the immediate danger was no longer present; that the pain in my arm began to return. It throbbed and I let out another cry, though not as loud as before. The cry was more of a pathetic excuse to express my pain without actually crying with real tears. I had enough tears for fear of my life, a possibly broken arm didn't seem that terrible anymore.

The thud of one of the men dismounting hit the ground and I turned my head in the direction. A tall man (I really was no judge seeing the fact I _was_ lying on the ground) strode toward me quickly. He wore strange clothes, it was armor made of chain mail and leather. Upon the breastplate was a white horse in a green field. Slowly I sat up when he kneeled down to examine me. On top of his head rested a helmet that nearly reminded me of the helmets those in the Trojan War were said to wear. Threads of horsehair sprouted from the very top of the strange headpiece.

The man spoke to me and I took a double take, "What?" it sounded like an elegantly garbled language.

He spoke again, his face full of the same confusion I felt. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I spoke again, this time in a very slow way, "I…don't….understand…you."

The man answered in the same slow way before sighing and pulling his helmet form his head. Blond hair tumbled down to where it rested upon his shoulder while fiercely stern stormy brown eyes watched me carefully. His nose looked like it had been broken a few times and stubble covered his chin. He seemed to be examining me as well as I was examining him. One among his small band of men spoke and he snapped back at them before returning his gaze to mine. It seemed he was attempting to figure out what to do.

"My arm hurts," I spoke pointing at my right arm, it had swollen to three times its normal size. "I think I might have broken it."

He frowned and looked to my arm, his eyes widened now that he had a chance to look at it. The strange man was quick on his feet, grabbing a bag from another rider's horse before returning to me. He went to work quickly, touching gently each area to see where it exactly hurt. Each touch I would whine a little and pull my arm from his grasp. The man would repeat the same word over and over again. I assumed this meant sorry, or forgive me. That is what his eyes told me when he kept giving me the same apologetic look. Two sticks were pulled out and rolls of cloth, "Anna," I whispered.

This made him pause and he frowned.

I pointed to myself with my good arm, "Anna."

His eyes lit up in understanding, "Éomer," and then he repeated some other garbled thing. I assumed this was his title or something.

Wait…

…

He just said Éomer… I know that name…where do I know that name?

My thoughts wandered and I did not even notice as he began to wrap my arm, place the sticks on either side, and then continue to wrap it. I could feel the book protruding uncomfortably under my butt as I sat there. To any one watching they would think I was fascinated by what the man was doing, but in fact I was barely aware of the pain that was shooting up my arm with every new turn in wrapping my arm. My thoughts were too far elsewhere to really notice.

"Anna," he spoke making me look up. Éomer was on his feet and offering his hand. Silently I took it with my good hand. He pointed toward the horse, speaking the same strange language, then to himself, and finally to me.

My eyebrows knitted together, not exactly sure what he was saying. Was I taking his horse to ride, or was he going to let me ride with him? Éomer showed me again, "I… You want me to ride with you?" I asked, miming what riding would look like then moving my hand in-between us to indicate together.

Éomer tilted his head, it seemed he was trying to not laugh, then he smiled and nodded. He helped me onto the horse then jumped on behind me. The rider called out to his men and he whispered something in a soft tone to me before the horse jolted forward. This ride, I could tell right away, was not going to feel good on my arm. Forget romantic setting, I was in too much pain.

* * *

**Quick end note**: Hope you enjoyed this! Review and let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: "English" "_Westron"_ (aka common tongue)

**Chapter 2**

The ride was not comfortable. In fact it was the exact opposite of comfortable. I was stupid and had not removed the book from my back pocket so I was lopsided and had to sit weird to remain on the horse. Not to mention the corner of the book was digging into my butt cheek. It wouldn't be surprising if I had a blister by the time we stopped riding. This pain even reached to my hip making it feel out of shape and warped.

Éomer would call out to his rider's once in a while. Usually it was a short one or two word command. I remained silent, not even a hint of complaint in my voice even though I was in great discomfort. We rode through the rest of the day. By the time, maybe an hour had passed; we left the forest and now rode in open plains. My eyes had widened at the sight of it.

I felt the day's insane events coming down on me as the sun grew closer to the horizon. Would we camp or ride on through the night? How far was their destination? Are they really worth trusting? It nearly made me squeal with excitement when the horses came to a slow and one of the other men dismounted. Éomer followed suit then turned to help me down. The moment I was in control of my body I instantly moved the book from its uncomfortable spot. This was going to hurt so much in the morning, "Anna," he spoke grabbing my attention.

"Hm?" I watched him warily.

He took in a great sigh and scratched the back of his head, "_Where do you hail?_"

I groaned, "I don't understand you. Don't you speak English?"

"Ing…lis?" he quirked an eyebrow.

This was very frustrating to the say the least so I pointed to my throat, "I speak English."

"_Perhaps the child is trying to explain her language_," one of the other rider's called while he began set camp.

Éomer glanced back then over at me, "_I am from Rohan_," he glanced around before grabbing a stick and drawing what looked like a hill and some sort of poorly drawn city atop it. "_Edoras_."

I looked at his drawing and then my eyes widened, "Oh, that is where you are from. Norman, Oklahoma, in the United States."

Éomer nodded in a slight understanding, "_Un… I have never heard of this place_."

My lips pouted and I looked to where some men were beginning to light a fire and put a pot over it, "I'm kind of hungry…"

The rider rose an eyebrow, "_What?_"

"Right…not going to understand me, what is the point of talking?" Another groan came from my mouth before I pointed to my stomach and then to my mouth, "I'm hungry…"

"_Oh, of course. After such an unfortunate adventure I would not blame you for being hungry. Do you wish to eat?_" he looked at me expectantly.

Slowly I lifted my hand to my mouth again and began to mimic the way one would chew, "_Eat_?" I spoke it carefully.

Éomer chuckled and nodded, "_Yes…eat… It would not surprise me if you are hungry_," he rubbed his stomach just slightly.

"_Hungry…_" my hand covered my stomach for a moment.

"_Wait here_," he put his hand up and pointed toward the ground.

In an instant I was sitting, which made him pull his head back and laugh before turning to speak with one of his comrades. I looked at the book in my hand and slowly flipped it open. With in seemed to be a guide of some sort. On the very first page rested a map that looked like one I had seen before, though it was nothing like any map I had ever seen of earth. There was a large island, various lands marked and cities. One did catch my eye: Rohan. It was the place Éomer had spoken of. I turned the page and each main land was more in depth, from Rohan to a place called Gondor and other places that I didn't bother to really read the name. I flipped to the next few pages. Now things were written down, in English, next to different hand drawn pictures and landmarks. There was nothing in this book, other then being written in English, that was familiar enough to me.

"Anna," my head jerked up to see one of Éomer's comrades offering his hand to me with an amused smile. I took it carefully, still wary of these men. This man had the same blond hair as Éomer but seemed older. There was a slight grace about him that I found odd. The more I looked at this man, though, the more I began to think perhaps he was related to Éomer. He smiled kindly to me and led me toward the fire that had been started and offered a roll of blankets. Silently I took them.

"_I am Theodred, Second Marshal of the Mark and heir to the throne of Rohan_," he gave me a gallant smile. I stared at him, the only pieces of his little speech that I managed to understand was Theodred and Rohan.

"_There is no use trying cousin_," Éomer called from where he stood. He had a map in hand. "_She seems to speak neither Common tongue nor the tongue of our people_."

Even though I understood nothing he said I understood his tone in a way. In defiance I turned to Theodred, "Theodred," I spoke, he looked at me with a grin, "of Rohan."

"_She may not understand me completely,_" Theodred chuckled, "_but she is not a fool._"

Éomer nodded and returned his eyes to the map he was examining. I bit my lip and thanked the man who set a bowl of some sort of stew in my lap. It had lumps of vegetables and chunks of meat. With the wooden spoon I was given I took a careful bite. The taste of potatoes, carrots, and meat reached my lips and slightly burnt my tongue. I made a face at the food, wishing I had salt. I doubt they knew what salt was so I didn't even bother to attempt to ask for some. Each member of the group took a seat around the fire. Éomer and Theodred each took a seat on either side of me. They spoke to one another and laughed cheerfully while they ate. I slurped down the rest of my stew and sighed with full satisfaction. It may not have been the best stew in the world it still filled my stomach to the brim.

"I know you can't understand me," I spoke gently. Both men paused from their meals to look at me, "but I feel I need to say it anyway. Thank you…for saving me. I don't know what I've gotten myself into but…thank you," I gave them each a smile before lying down on the roll of blankets I sat on.

Both men watched me for a moment, "_Where do you think she is from?_" Theodred asked.

Éomer shrugged his shoulders, "_I cannot say. She spoke of a place when I tried to communicate where we were from in turn to discover her where abouts, but she spoke of a place I have never heard of before. And her language she called…inglis? I do not think I am saying it right_. _I just… We must be on our guard with more and more orcs beginning to crowd our home, there are few we can trust but it seemed wrong to leave her out there._"

Theodred gave a sigh, "_We had better get some sleep. The next day's ride will be hard. She was lucky we were on our way back to Edoras or we would have some problems_."

Éomer nodded his head, I peeked my eyes open for a moment to look at the two men. My eyes were too heavy to stay open for very long and finally sleep claimed me.

In my dreams I was standing before a great dark void. There was no light and I was trapped in utter darkness. My eyes traveled through the darkness looking for something. There had to be light somewhere. I turned my head at a sound and watched a man in a finely crafted boat float along in dark waters. His skin was pale and dead looking. In his hand was clutched a broken horn and helmets surrounded him. My heart swelled with pity even though I did not know him. He was different then Éomer or Theodred. His hair was at the nape of his neck and a scraggily dark blond, or light brown, I could not tell in the dark. Upon his breastplate was a tree, the same tree that had appeared upon the leather bound book. He floated on down, farther and farther from me. All I did was stand and watch until there was nothing left to see.

The darkness seemed to close in on me. My breathing became hard and ragged as I clutched at my throat. The air became thicker and tasted of ash. If I tried to breath through my nose it would burn and singe my throat. I wished to scream, plead for it to go away, but nothing came out when I opened my mouth. The more I struggled, the more the air seemed to press down on me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a piercing scream. The men around me were instantly on their feet, weapons in hand. For moment each relaxed until the sound of pounding feet and crashing metal caught their ears. My eyes turned in the dark, the only light was from the stars from above, and watched as a small black mass of moving figures came toward us. I pointed while I attempted to get up without using my broken arm. It did not work out too well as I managed to crash down on it, causing tears to leak from my eyes. A hand curved underneath to my left shoulder and lifted me to my feet, "_Take my horse_," it was Theodred. He was pointing toward the stallion he had been riding. I stared at him for a moment. The man let out an irritated sigh and picked me up and set me atop the steed before swatting the butt of the horse with the dull side of his sword. I lunged and clung onto the horse with my good arm.

With each gallop pain shot up my right arm. Black splotches attempted to overtake my vision but I stared at the ears of the stallion attempting to concentrate on something. We rode away from the screaming and the clanging of metal. I closed my eyes, praying they would win. Even though I was unsure of these men I knew I wished to stay with them. The foul creatures with the yellow eyes I did not wish to be caught by.

After a good long run the horse finally slowed down and cantered a bit before coming to a stop, "Good boy," I whispered while I gently patted his neck. We waited there for quite some time. I felt exhausted so I rested my upper body against him and began to hum gently. There was no specific tune but it kept my mind from the horrors I might have to face if the men failed to kill those awful creatures. Where would we go? I had forgotten the book in my blankets, there was so much going on I had not thought to grab it. This horse seemed terribly smart; of course most horses seemed smarter then they looked most days. I listened to its breathing. It was steady and constant, unlike mine where it was short and un-able to keep any sort of rhythm.

My head perked up at the sound of hooves after a long while. I could see one of the riders in the distance. He galloped up to us; I felt relief swell at the sight of Éomer, "_Are you all right_?"

When would he learn I do not speak the same language as he? I huffed and raised an eyebrow.

Éomer frowned and gave a sigh. He seemed unsure how to express his question, he finally pointed toward my right arm, "_Are you hurt? Has any other part of you been harmed?_"

It was hard to understand, but he pointed from my arm and then the rest of my body. Quickly I shook my head, "_Hurt?_" it felt so odd on my tongue.

"_Are you?_"

"No," I shook my head again.

"_No_," he shook his head in turn.

"_No_," I mimicked.

Éomer took the reins of Theodred's horse and led us back to camp. The men were packing up the camp. There were now those horrid creatures dead and strewn across it. I began to get off of the horse but Éomer was quick to stop me, "_No_," he shook his head. "_You will ride with Theodred today_."

I frowned and pointed to where I had been sleeping, "I would like my book."

The man looked from me to where I was pointing then turned to pick up the leather bound book. For a moment he examined it and flipped it open to the middle. His eyes widened for only a moment before handing it to me, "_Book_," he confirmed in his language.

I looked down at it, "_Book?_" it still felt harsh on my tongue as if I was never meant to say these words.

He smiled just slightly with a, "_Yes_."

"Thank you," I whispered before Theodred mounted behind me.

"Anna?" he spoke, I turned my head just slightly to acknowledge I had heard him. He took my good hand and had me grip the saddle, "_Hold on_."

"_Hold on_," I repeated, more to myself then him. Before he could urge the horse on I turned to him again, "_Book_," I lifted the book in my lap then pointed to one of the smaller bags. "I would like to keep it safe."

Theodred looked to the book then to the bag I was pointing and nodded before taking it from me and sliding it into one of his bags. He placed my hand back to grip on the saddle, "_Hold on_," he repeated before urging the horse on.

We rode through endless hilly plains. I felt exhausted though I hadn't done much other then ride a horse away from a battle since I awoke. The sun had risen and it was hot upon my face making sweat bead along my forehead, but with every gust of wind I felt like I was sitting in a freezer. I leaned back against Theodred, not able to keep myself up right anymore. His armor was not very comfortable to lean on. The leather was stiff and dug into my neck and back and my hair kept getting caught in the chain mail. It made me wish I had shaved it off, though they probably wouldn't have helped me if I had. In fact, I bet that strange creature wouldn't have attacked me, confusing me with one of his own kind.

The thought made me shiver slightly. My arm began to throb gently as the horses galloped through the plains. The sound of rumbling hooves had become a constant noise to me now. Whenever we would stop my ears would ring. After hours of riding we finally stopped again for the evening. This time we were at the edge of a steep hill, blocking us from violent winds.

Somehow I kept myself from having to pee the entire day. Perhaps my body was in shock. Where was the best place to go? I saw some bushes a few feet off but I had a feeling if I was to wander off with out an attempt of an explanation none of them were going to be happy. Theodred helped me down from the horse and I slowly made my way to where Éomer was, "Éomer?" I whispered.

He turned his head toward me, "_Yes?_"

How was I going to explain this? It was, in a way, terribly embarrassing. At the same time it was a normal bodily function. I had averted my eyes several times that day when the men would stop to relieve themselves, "I have to…" I glanced to see if anyone was watching. A brilliant, yet childish, idea popped in my head and began to do the potty dance.

Éomer threw his head back and laughed at my antics, "_You must relieve yourself, _Anna?"

"_Relieve yourself_," I spoke slowly.

"_No, close but no_," he shook his head, "_Say: I need to relieve myself_."

I stared at him for a moment, unsure of what he said, "_Relieve myself_."

"_Again: I need to relieve myself_."

"_I need to relieve myself_," I mumbled this, noticing some of the nearby men were beginning to take notice to our conversation.

He motioned for me to follow and we walked to a near by bush where I could do my business and none of the other men could see. Éomer turned his back toward me when I entered the bush and I crouched down in silence. After a few moments I finally stood again, this being very awkward with only the use of one arm, and managed to get my jeans pulled back up and buttoned, "Thank you," I smiled as soon as I appeared before him again.

Éomer nodded his head and led me back to the camp. The sun was well beyond the horizon now leaving only darkness and stars. I lay down on the bedroll of blankets and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright and twinkled gently down at us, "Anna?" Theodred spoke.

"Hmm?"

The man paused, "_Where is your family_?"

I looked over at him and frowned, "I don't…"

Éomer quickly intervened, he now had a dagger out and used it to draw in the dirt. Éomer drew stick people, this made me want to laugh but I stopped myself, and it looked like he was drawing a family. Was he wondering about my family?

"_Family_," I repeated the last word Theodred had said slowly. "_No_," I shook my head. "_No family_," not here at least.

Both men glanced at one another before looking back at me, "_Husband_?" Theodred asked.

I didn't understand this word. Wouldn't Theodred learn to use hand signals? I groaned and buried my face into my left hand, "Explain," of course he wouldn't understand me either. I hated this stupid language barrier!

Éomer put his left hand in front of me and tapped his left ring finger which was bare, "_Do you have a husband? Are you married_?"

My eyes looked from where he was pointing and kept repeating his last word in my head before slowly answering, "_No married_."

"_She is a good listener at least_," Theodred told Éomer. "_Perhaps in time we can teach her common tongue_. _It would be wise to keep her with us, in the case she is a spy of some sort._"

The other young man nodded his head, he was studying me, "_No family, and she's not married. What was she doing out on the edge of the Dunharrows? She is dressed so strangely. It is not common for a woman to wear clothes such as these_."

Theodred nodded in agreement before looking at me again, "Anna, _you need sleep,_" he tilted his head with his hands underneath.

"_Sleep_," I mimicked as I slowly lay down. Theodred smiled and put a blanket over me.

"_Good night_," Éomer murmured.

I looked to the young man, hoping my dreams would not be as strange and horrible as the evening before, "_Good night_, Éomer, Theodred."

* * *

To my great relief I did not dream. I was awoken to the smell of the same stew we had eaten the first night. In fact Éomer was crouching next to me when I opened my eyes, "_Good morning_," he spoke while I sat up. I just nodded, not bothering to try and understand.

"Thank you," I whispered as I took the offered bowl of stew. My stomach growled when the aroma hit my nose at full force. I instantly scooped it into my mouth, once again scolding my tongue. It didn't matter to me in the end, I was hungry. Éomer watched with an amused smile as he began to pack to his own horse.

"_We'll arrive in Edoras today_," he told me gently. I understood Edoras but the rest of the words, of course, were completely foreign to me. He pointed down and repeated it again.

"Edoras," I murmured. "Éomer's _Home_," I tilted my head and passed off my empty bowl to another man. How would I look to his people? By now I felt unwashed and weighed down by dirt, my face wind and sun burnt, my hair was in horrible rat's nests, and my clothes were beginning to develop holes. Embarrassingly the holes were also in very inappropriate places on my jeans, which was caused by the saddle from the horse.

"_You'll ride with me today_," Éomer spoke up while pointing from me to him and to the horse.

I looked to his horse then looked at him. In a weird inspiration I touched his chest, "Éomer," then mine, "Anna," and then touched the horse. "What is his name?"

Éomer smiled broadly and answered with a chuckle, "_His name is Firefoot_."

I tried the phrase on my tongue, "_His name is Firefoot_," I smiled slightly and gently petted the mane of the steed. "_Firefoot_."

He once again helped me onto the horse and the large group was off once again. We road half the day until we came upon a city that sat upon a hill, "Edoras?" I asked him as the horses slowed.

"_Yes, this is Edoras_," Éomer nodded. "_Welcome to my home_."

We rode through the front gates and toward the large building that all the smaller buildings surrounded. I swallowed the lump that was developing in my throat and took in a shaky breath. This was going to be…interesting…

* * *

**Note**: A hunting we will go a hunting we will go hi ho a deer e o a hunting we will do. Thanks to those who reviewed: **RBandDJ**, **LittleVixan**, and **Hello-Mrs.-Rita**. Much appreciated and hopefully you have enjoyed it thus far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Before note**: once again "English" and "_Weston_"

**Chapter 3**

Once we led the horses to the stable Éomer had placed a cloak over my shoulders and put the hood up. I found this very odd for I was not cold, "Éomer?" I asked.

He watched me for a moment then just put up his hand, "_It's needed, just trust me_."

I bit my bottom lip and adjusted the hood, feeling slightly scratchy from the material. Obviously he would not be happy with me if I did take it off, whatever it was he said. I smirked to myself and suddenly pulled the edge of the cape, with my left hand, around in front of my face while suddenly declaring, "I am the night! I am Batman!"

Éomer paused from unsaddling his horse and raised an eyebrow, "_Perhaps she was just a wild woman who discovered her own language_," Theodred was chuckling from unsaddling his own steed.

I smiled over at him and let the cape fall back to its place. Something felt like it was missing as I watched Theodred take his saddle and carry it to its proper place, "Theodred?" I suddenly called.

The man paused and looked at me.

"I would like my book back now please," he frowned at me and I squinted my eyes in concentration. How did they say book again? I proceeded to put my hands together as if I were praying and unfolded them like one would a book, "_Bo…booo….boook_," it came out all wrong but hopefully he got my message.

Theodred nodded, "_One moment_," held up a finger and returned to his task.

I frowned and took a seat on a bail of hay while I waited. The pieces of hay that were sticking up dug uncomfortably into the holes that had developed in my pants making me shift about. The men around me were talking quietly, some peering over at me, then continuing on their own duties. I wondered what they thought of me. Other then Éomer and Theodred none of the others dared to come near me or even offer a word or two. In the end I was okay with this because it was bad enough trying to understand two men who seemed to think I would randomly understand them. Finally Theodred appeared before me again, book in hand, "_I kept it nice and safe for you _Anna."

"Thank you," I murmured as I took it and hugged it with my left arm. As much as I hated this book, for I blamed it for my current circumstances, it was the only attachment I had left of my home. Perhaps I would grab it one day, endure that horrible pain, and magically be back in the store with an unbroken arm. This whole thing was seemingly impossible but if I would appear in a world I didn't know then I could possible appear back just the same.

I watched Theodred and Éomer was they began to talk quietly amongst themselves. They kept looking over at me, Theodred had the look of concern and Éomer seemed wary. I attempted to twiddle my thumbs, but it merely made my right arm hurt even more. A hiss of pain escaped my teeth and I grumbled as I sat there. A woman had joined the two men. She was older with blond hair and grey flecks through out. She had grey eyes with a slight weariness about them and lines showing her age about her face. Éomer was now speaking with her, quietly and quickly, his eyes set on me the entire time. The woman finally turned to me, a careful smile placed on her lips, "_It is a pleasure to meet you_ Anna," I stared at her, my eyes blank, the only thing I did understand was my own name. She frowned and looked over at Éomer.

"_When I said she does not understand common or any other language that I know she really doesn't Holdwyn_," Éomer told her.

"Holdwyn," I pointed at her, Éomer nodded. I smiled slightly and waved.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "_This will be more difficult then I thought_," with a sigh she gently took my hand and I stood. The book flopped to the floor. "_I'll get that dear_."

"No!" my sudden outburst made her jerk up and look at me. "_Book_," I pointed to myself and picked the book up, holding it against my chest.

Holdwyn smiled wearily, "_Please follow me dear_."

I looked at Éomer, "Éomer? I don't…"

"_She is trustworthy_," he put a careful hand on my shoulder before beginning to mime washing himself. "_She is taken you to get cleaned, and find some proper clothes before we decide where we proceed._"

I nodded, "_clean_," the idea of washing myself sounded good. Finally I followed the woman out of the stables and into blistering wind. It was rather difficult to keep the cloak closed with one arm while clutching onto a book. We walked into the large building that sat on the very top of the hill. Holdwyn was quick on her feet and we darted through the main entry into a hallway tell we reached a dark woody room with a fireplace off to the side. There was tub filled with steaming water and a full-fledged smile crossed my lips. Holdwyn chuckled to herself before moving to remove the cloak from my shoulders. She tutted her tongue as she took the state of my clothes and my right arm.

It was awkward as she undressed me, especially when she reached my bra. I only had the use of one had and it was odd trying to explain how to unhook it. Eventually we managed to undress me and lower my into the tub. The hot water instantly made my sore and aching muscles relax. Holdwyn had said something to me before leaving the room but I hadn't paid attention. This was bliss after spending two days and nights out in the windy plains. I just relaxed while closing my eyes. In a moment I drifted into sleep.

I stood in the middle of a field. On one side dark clouds thundered over mountains and the other a city sat made up of several levels. I did not have time to count them as I watched a man ride out of the city. He was the same man from my dream before, except this time he was alive and surprisingly clean. It was odd to stand there, almost feeling like a spirit.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a door opening. Holdwyn had returned, "_Are you ready to be washed?_" she had picked up the rough looking sponge and a piece of funny shaped soap. I just nodded my head while sitting up. She went to work quickly humming as she did so. It felt odd to have another person wash me but I did not complain. Every part of my body ached and there were places I knew I could not reach with my left arm. I felt useless with my right arm broken and in a sling. The woman even attempted to fix my hair, which took quite a while. It was nice to know my hair would no longer look like a caveman's though. She finally took a bucket, filled it with water, and dumped it over my head letting the soap run off.

Holdwyn held up a towel for me and I carefully stood and allowed her to wrap it around me, "Thank you," I murmured as I stepped out of the tub. She did not understand my words but I think she understood my tone. Holdwyn held a gentle smile as she began to help me dry. It was, like washing me, a very awkward process and we were beginning to dress me. The undergarments were odd, I do not know the words for them, but they were not comfortable. Neither was the dress she slipped over my head. It was off-white and made of a type of wool, which made me wish to scratch every part of my body, but it was very warm. It did somehow conform to my curves and every movement I made. Holdwyn placed my arm back into its sling and silently led me out of the bathing room into another room.

It wasn't until now that I had realized she had removed my book and the cloak, which were sitting in the room we entered. In the room sat a young woman, even younger then me, with long blond hair and sad grey eyes. She reminded me greatly of Éomer. The woman stood and smiled to Holdwyn, "_This is the surprise my brother spoke of?_"

Holdwyn nodded, "_Yes, and he is not lying when he says she does not know our language. Though she has picked up on a few words, it is not enough_."

I looked from each woman, my eyebrows knitted together in concentration, "Anna," I spoke while pointing to my chest.

The young woman smiled kindly, "Éowyn, _at least it is not hard to learn one another's names_."

I just smiled, no clue what she said, "Éowyn," I repeated it to make sure I said it right.

"Anna," she nodded before turning and offering the chair she had been sitting it, "_I must go speak with Éomer but will return promptly. Holdwyn? Would you keep her company please?_"

"_Of course my lady_," Holdwyn gave a curtsy and Éowyn left the room.

I bit my bottom lip and waited silently. Holdwyn had taken another chair with in the room and was watching me carefully. I wasn't sure what to do but sit there in silence. Holdwyn seemed to be doing the same for when she was not watching me her eyes traveled the room carefully.

My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to think of how to communicate with her. Once again I had to relieve myself. What had Éomer told me? I frowned deeply and gave a great sigh. Holdwyn looked in my direction, "Anna, _are you…um… Is everything…all…right?_"

I stared at her, "_Relieve_," I let out a groan not being able to remember the proper wording. "_Relieve yourmeself_."

The woman smiled kindly and had me stand, "_Relieve yourself?_"

I nodded, "_Yes_."

She led me to an adjoining room and handed me a bucket. For a moment I stared at it then up at her. I liked the idea of using a bush over this. It just seemed so…unhygienic. Holdwyn left me alone in the room and for a long moment I looked down at the bucket with a slight feeling of disgust. If this is what I had to do I might as well get it over with.

I finished my business and quietly made my way back to the bedroom. It surprised me to see Éomer standing in the doorway and talking quietly with Holdwyn. I cleared my throat to announce my arrival. The young man looked up and froze for just one moment before looking at Holdwyn expectedly. Holdwyn walked over to me and gestured to Éomer, "_You are to follow Lord Éomer_, _my dear_."

For a moment I looked at Holdwyn then to Éomer. He was grinning and finally he walked over to me, placed the cloak over my shoulders, grabbed me book, and offered his arm, "Oh!" my eyes widened and my cheeks flushed now that I realized what was going on.

Éomer led me out of the room and into another a hallway down. This one looked like a study. There were books and maps lining the wall. In the center of the room was a long table with a few tables pushed up against it and a few torches about the room making a gentle glow of orange light. Theodred was waiting quietly while looking over some maps, "_This will be very difficult to explain to her, you know this._"

"_Yes but we will find a way, me must find a way to convey it to her. It will be the only way we can teach her in the first place_," Éomer responded while he pulled out a chair. The young man gestured for me to sit, which I did instantly. Theodred sat across from me and Éomer took the seat next to me.

Theodred had a long blank piece of parchment sitting in front of us. Then we began to sit through a long process. They would attempt to ask something while drawing pictures that would explain it. The first thing I learned was about a man named Grima Wormtongue and he was their king's, turns out Theodred is a prince, advisor. It was obvious that neither of them liked Wormtongue and in the last year the king had become easily swayed by the man. In fact, from what I understood, I was avoid this man at all costs. At least, that's what I thought they were telling me.

The next topic that had arisen was a little more difficult. They drew and drew until they turned over the parchment and started over on the other side. It was hard, in fact the more I understood the more it made sense on why this was so hard to explain, "_Teach_," I mumbled while I mulled the over in my head. "_Speaking…like you?_"

Both men smiled at me, "_Yes,_" Theodred nodded. "_Holdwyn, Éowyn_, Éomer, _and I_," he pointed to himself. "_Will take turns, teaching you_."

I tilted my head to the side and nodded. My eyes fluttered and I attempted to stifle a yawn, "What time is it?" I muttered.

Theodred stood slowly, "_I did not even pay attention to the time. I'll take her back to Éowyn's_ _room. The poor girl looks exhausted_."

Éomer smirked, "_Honestly, cousin, I would not call her a girl. In our clothing it is very apparent she is a woman, possible even older then I_."

"_If that is true then not by much_," Theodred helped me stand. "_Time for bed_, Anna."

I found myself leaning into the man as we walked slowly back to what I was guessing was Éowyn's room. The young woman was in fact sitting patiently in the room as if expecting our arrival, "_She looks exhausted._"

Theodred nodded mutely and led me to the bed, "_Have you thought of a story with Holdwyn if Grima does ask about her?_"

I let myself just sink into the bed once I was there. Éowyn gave me a slight smile before returning her gaze to Theodred, "_If asked she is a distant cousin from Gondor. She does have that look about her, even though it isn't pure Gondor. I doubt he would even notice. Of course one of us will need to be with her and explain… I have not thought of how to explain her inability to speak common_."

My eyes were on the two as they spoke. Theodred had turned his gaze to my form and I gave him an encouraging smile, "_She has lost her family in a recent horrific accident and has refused to speak to anyone, even her own cousins. If my father does ask me about her I will insist she is a distant cousin of your father. I think he would accept that a little more then a cousin of mine_."

It was soothing to listen to their voices, though I did not understand their words their voices were soft. Finally my eyes drifted shut and the day washed away into a memory. My dreams, were not so lovely.

Slow bright light covered everything and I found I couldn't squint at it. Then it finally dimmed and I found myself standing in the comic store. I blinked, this…was what? I was still asleep wasn't I? Quickly I turned and nearly screamed at the sight of me lying on the floor.

It was strange and I wasn't sure what to make of it, "You are not dead," a voice spoke next to me making me jump.

Next to me stood a woman who could have been an exact replica of my mom except she shone like an angel and her skin was much too flawless. She had the same blue eyes my mother carried and brown hair that was cut at her shoulders. For a long moment I examined her and paused at the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, "You…you are not my mother…"

A faint smile covered her lips, "No, I am not, but your mind has chosen to give me this form. I am Nienna."

I stared at her, this name didn't mean a thing to me, "Um…okay…so… can you tell me why I'm lying on the floor of the comic store?"

She tilted her head just slightly and leaned down to examine my unconscious self. The moment her hand touched me I faded as if I were a ghost, "Because this is how you wish to imagine yourself, still at work unconscious and just in some crazy dream. I'm afraid this is not so."

"So…" I frowned and sat down on the ground. Everything around us changed and we were now in the center of a great forest. My toes were just an inch from a large rushing river. This didn't faze me too much. "Nienna was it?" she nodded. "Could you possible explain why that book…if it was the book…is why I am in… I don't even know where I am."

"My full name is Nienna the Lady of Mercy," another tear slid down her cheek. "I am of the Valar."

"Why do you cry?"

"I am acquainted with grief, and mourn for every wound that Arda has suffered in the marring of Melkor," I stared at her blankly and she just gave another sad smile. "It is not what is important. I felt that the one with the right soul, with a kind soul but a determined one all the same were to grab that book on accident," she magically had the leather bound book in her hand, "might be able to change some things."

"Yeah no idea what your talking about," I shrugged helplessly.

The woman slowly took a seat next to me, "It is not expected but I will ask one last thing. Do not lose this book," she handed it to me. The moment it touched my hands the tree and horse appeared on the front again. "It is very important. It is in your language and the maps will appear blank to any other person from Arda. Do take care of yourself. Learn what you can and this book will…well it should help you with the rest."

"You know this is a dream right?" I was almost laughing. "I will most likely forget everything in the morning. Mortal minds don't always remember their dreams."

Nienna frowned, "I had not thought of this. If that is so I am going to be very put out with Master Lórien."

"Who is—?"

"Master of Visions and Dreams," she looked up as if glaring at someone, another tear rolled down her cheek, "it is a favor I ask of him to put me in your dream. Unfortunately we do not have much time left. I hope you do remember this or I will have to repeat the dream and those are just not…very entertaining."

I watched her carefully, "I will try to remember," I whispered. "If I do not I am sorry. I am going to learn so much in the next few months I just…"

"You will do fine," Nienna insisted, "Just close your eyes and wake up."

"What?"

"_Wake up_," she spoke again, her language had switched to Westron that is what it sounded like. "_Wake up_," and now it was male.

My eyes shot open, "Éomer?" I looked up at his brown eyes, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"_Brother_?" Éowyn's voice just next to me and sounded half asleep. "_What is the meaning of this?_"

"_We must move her before the day begins_," he spoke gruffly while he helped me sit up and placed my cloak back around me. I had decided to start calling the cloak mine since no one had come to claim it back from me. In a flash the leather bound book was in my hand. "_Come _Anna."

I glanced at Éowyn then nodded my head before standing and following after the young man. It was still dark and only the light from a few torches gave us enough light to move about. His hand was holding firmly onto mine as we moved. Éomer and I were quickly greeted by Theodred who seemed to be keeping watch, "_There is a house…um…home_," I nodded understanding the last word. "_We have set up for you so that you are not in danger of being seen,_" Theodred pointed to his eyes, "_by Wormtongue_," I nodded again. Though I did not understand half of it I was going to trust them.

The two men led me outside of the large building and instantly freezing wind hit my face making me wince, "_Come closer_," Éomer opened up his arm and cloak and pulled me into it. "_It is much too cold, and it will be a quick walk_."

Of course, once again, I did not understand him, but I was thankful for the added warmth while we walked. We finally reached a tiny house. There was an entry room, a kitchen, a small bedroom, and a tiny room with a tub and bucket. I looked at them warily, "I don't…" there was no way to explain this but as soon as Éomer released me I grabbed his cloak and shook my head, "_No_."

Theodred frowned and slowly made me release my hand from the cloak and pulled me to one of the chairs in the first room, "_It is safe, we will not let you be alone. Holdwyn and _É_owyn have agreed to take turns staying with you_," Theodred glanced over to Éomer. "_Perhaps until the sun is up one of us will stay_."

Éomer nodded, it seemed her was mulling over something in his mind, "_I will. It would seem…strange for the prince to be staying outside of the Golden hall. It will make the transition easier for her_."

The prince nodded his head and smiled at me. He gave a quick bow and left us alone. For a long moment I stood there and looked at Éomer very confused, "I am going to stay," I pointed down a the ground, "here?" Éomer frowned. I tried again pointing to myself then put my hands together and tilted my head, "_Sllleeep_," then once again pointed down. "Here?"

The young man nodded his head, "_Yes, for now_."

* * *

**Note**: So here is the update. Thank you so much to those who reviewed: **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **MortalInstruments**, **LittleVixan**, and **RBandDJ**. Your reviews are much appreciated and of course feed my muse. Hope you enjoyed this and once again don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notey note note**: This might change in later chapters but its still: "English" and "_Westron_"

**Chapter 4**

It was hard and very irritating trying to learn their language. Each day it was ten to fifteen new words and it was mostly Holdwyn teaching me since the other three were busy with other more important things. This made sense, what prince would take his time to teach a crazy woman a new language? Though I did see Éomer often when Holdwyn was not able to stay with me, or Éowyn would come to give me a visit. What I thought would have made better sense, if it was the Valar who in fact put me here, was to put some magical dust atop my head and I could understand everyone else and they me. Of course, that wasn't going to happen because that would have made things much too simple.

I missed simple, like turning on a faucet to take a shower instead of sitting in a bath I had to preheat. I missed toilets, too. You'll never understand the importance of a toilet until you no longer have access to one for more then a week. Oh and heaters and hot chocolate. Chocolate in the first place would have been wonderful. These delicacies were rare and honestly I don't think they knew what chocolate was in the first place. The one last thing, as embarrassing as it was, I missed the most was a simple sanitary napkin for those "special" one month visits from mother P.M.S. What I wouldn't give for just one. I would probably lop off my hair for that. No, I liked my hair with its limp and un-bouncy ways. To cut it off would cut off a part of me, well what was left of me.

It was very apparent I was losing my fluff and had become a much skinnier me. No I was not exactly over weight before, I just over indulged in some things and my body showed it. This was changing. My diet was nothing like before, ramen chocolate (sigh) McDonalds and Chick-Fil-E, only eating what I managed to make. Holdwyn had taught me to cook, though I was horrible at it and nearly gagged at every meal I made myself. The wilderness stew I had on my first night in this world was much better then my poor excuse for cooking. Also when I was not attempting to learn Westron I was helping with chores, which were not the easiest. Most days I would help Éowyn out in the stables, shuffling hay and combing horses down, now that my arm was on the mend. When I was not there I helped Holdwyn with the laundry. Of course this made me miss washing machines and dryers. I at least didn't have to stand out in the cold unlike now when we washed them in basins of water outside, very uncomfortable when the wind picked up.

The one positive thing if I ever managed to get back home I would never take these things for granted ever again. Also I would learn how to actually read a recipe and make a descent dinner with salt and spices.

Nearly a month had passed since my arrival in Edoras and for the most part it was easier to follow a conversation though I was unable to join it. I had learned the date though it was November 25th 3014. That meant my birthday was in three days and I would be twenty-six. Of course I was not able to convey this to them for I had not learned the word for birthday. I don't even know if they celebrate birthdays as it is. If they did it was a very quiet occasion or no one had their birthday in November. I wasn't sure which it was.

It was on this day I was un-pinning clothes from a drying line and placing them in a straw basket. I had seen very little of Theodred and speak of the devil here he comes walking toward me, "Anna!" he called through the wind.

I glanced up at him once, waved, and continued on my task. The man nearly bounced next to me when he arrived, "_Your highness_," I murmured in Westron. It was a few of the words I caught onto. The day I had yelled out to Theodred, Holdwyn had scolded me and instantly taught me the proper titles. I was to address Éomer and Éowyn as Lord and Lady and Theodred as Your highness or something like that.

Theodred crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Anna," he shook his head when I glanced at him again. "_Unless Holdwyn is here you need not address me so formally. We are friends you and I_."

My eyes looked at him blankly, "Theodred," I huffed and he smiled. "_You words too much_."

The man laughed gently and began to help me unpin clothes. Instantly I took the clothes he had un-hooked and shook my head at him, "_I wish to help_."

"_No_," I shook my head intently. "_Prince not do home work. Prince do…prince things_."

Theodred continued to smile at me. I ground my teeth and continued on down the line of clothes, "_You should not think of me as a prince, you should think of me as a very important friend_."

"_Prince friend_."

The man just smiled and took my basket from me and I attempted to take it back, "_I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, Anna_."

"_I do it myself_," I insisted as I attempted to take the basket back. It was like attempting to pull an iron bar from a brick wall. It didn't budge one little bit. "Theodred!" I whined and I slipped into English. "Don't make me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry."

His amused smile grew, "_Come, Éomer and I have a surprise for you_," then the man turned to walk toward my little house. I jogged to catch up with his long strides

"_What is surprise_?" it was a word I had not heard.

Theodred tilted his head to side, thinking of how to explain it, "_BOO!_"

I let out a startled scream and then glared at him, "_Surprise? _Oh!" I grinned at him. "_A pretty surprise?_"

He merely continued to smile until we reached my little house. Éomer was waiting patiently at the door for us, "_I heard a scream, have you been trying to put worms in her hair, cousin?_" the young man asked.

I frowned, "Éomer," he glanced over at me, "_words big, too much_."

He chuckled and opened the door to the house to allow us entrance. Theodred set the basket down on a chair and turned to me, "_Do you think she is prepared for this?_"

"_Your father has begun to wonder where I go_," Éomer gave Theodred a pointed look. They were not speaking slowly enough for me to follow so all I got was garbled non-sense on the words I could translate. "_and if we do not introduce her soon we may have an issue. Wormtongue will begin to poke his nose where it does not belong. She has proven to us she is trustworthy and I wish to return that and insure she is safe._"

"_Stop!_" I suddenly spoke. Both men glanced at me. "_Anna still here, not outside, wish…_" I glared at myself for not being able to convey my words to them correctly. I knew I was tumbling about not making a proper sentence, barely even a fragment of one. "_What speaking of? Safe? What is this word? What of Wormtail man?_"

Éomer cracked a slight smile and ushered me to sit on one of the chairs. He took the one next to it and Theodred moved to the corner of the room, "_To start, Wormtongue, not Wormtail_," I blinked and felt a blush rise on my cheeks. I had not realized I had said the man's name wrong. "_Safe is to…_" he glanced at Theodred before looking back at me. "_It is to be out of Danger, no harm_."

"Oh! _Safe…I…Anna safe with Éomer and Theodred and Éowyn_?" I felt like a child speaking to her parents and made me insecure. Stupid language barrier!

"_Yes_," Theodred nodded. "_Always safe with us_."

I grinned and returned my gaze to Éomer, "_Explain more of surprise_."

He nodded and turned to something wrapped in white linen. The young man sat it in my lap. I frowned and raised an eyebrow, "_It is part of the surprise. In fact the only good part_."

This made me frown but I removed the cloth and froze at the fabric underneath. It was not wool like all my other dresses but in fact a deep blue with light blue trimming. I lifted the dress slowly and stared at the two men in shock, "_Too much_," I insisted.

"_Not when you have an audience with King Théoden_," Éomer spoke, I almost didn't hear him.

The color drained from my face, "_No! No! I can…no! Speaking no good!_" I felt frantic trying to pull up the right words to convey why this was a very bad idea.

Theodred took a quick step and covered my hands with his, "_Ssshhh… It is all right. We believe you understand enough to know when to nod and shake your head. When Wormtongue took notice of you we explained you were mute_," he pulled a hand across his lips like he was zipping it shut. It made me flinch, when did they learn this signal? He touched my chin and made me look at him, "_It has been most difficult to keep you from his peering eyes_," my eyes shifted to Éomer who looked uncomfortable and was shifting slightly in his seat. "_He has found a fond eye upon Éowyn, and I worry it will turn to you as well. He is a strange man whom I do not trust."_

My eyes looked to the floor. There was dust and dirt at the entryway of the house and I concentrated on that, "_When?_"

"_King Théoden_," Éomer was the one to speak, "_wishes for you to dine with us tonight. It is his way to…greet family I suppose_."

Unconsciously I scratched the side of my nose and looked from one man to the next, "_What if…I… What if it is being hard understand? Not able follow him?_"

"_Éowyn is figuring this out. Since she will be sitting next to you we will find a way to help you_," Theodred answered. I barely caught any of it but the fact that Éowyn too would be there sent relief swelling through me.

"_Get dressed now_," I murmured as I stood with the elegant dress. I almost felt like it would burn me if I touched it too much.

_"I'll wait here for her_," Éomer spoke as I turned to go to my room to change. "_Make your way to __Éowyn_ _and let her know it is her duty to help us. Perhaps she can come meet us here before we venture for dinner?_"

"_I will go see_," Theodred then promptly left the house.

It was difficult to get my wool dress off, and even more so to get my new one on. It had obviously been sized to fit me. That would explain why Holdwyn measured every part of me a week ago. My arm, though now mostly healed, still hurt if I did something too strenuous with it. One of those things was attempting to dress myself. Holdwyn was always here to help me, but not this time. A glared at my feet for a long moment before I finally spoke, my face flushing violently, "Éomer? _Help?_"

His movement was slow while he made his way back to my room. In fact the man froze in the door way seeing that my dress was not all the way on, "Anna, _this is not proper_."

I huffed and glanced at him, "_Sorry… Arm hurt…can't tie back_," I pointed with my left hand to where the strings hung out of my reach.

Éomer cleared his throat and made his way over to me. Almost expertly he began to tie up my back, his course hand brushing my skin here and there. It was the first moment I felt any excitement or strange insecurity at a simple touch. Back home this would have meant nothing. Then again back home it wasn't improper to be alone in a room with a man. The longer we stood there, Éomer tying up the back of my dress, the more the strange tension grew.

Finally he finished tugging slightly to make sure it was tight enough before dropping his hands and taking a step back, "_Thank you_," I smiled at him before slipping on a pair of shoes that Holdwyn had made for me for an occasion such as this. Ironically they matched my dressed. She must have been anticipating a meeting such as this.

The young man picked up my cloak and placed it carefully upon my shoulders before offering his arm. I took it with a happy smile and the two of us stepped out into the windy street to walk up to the…what had they called it…Golden Hall? I wasn't sure but to the King's home. Éowyn met us part way and began to explain signals to me. To touch my hand once was to smile, a tap once on my knee was to shake my head no, and twice to nod my head yes. If it were appropriate for me to frown then she would simply nudge my foot with hers. It seemed simple enough but I was not sure I could remember it. If that would the case she promised she would jump into the conversation and attempt to explain things to King Théoden.

We walked into the grand entrance of the large building in silence. In the back upon the throne sat a man I had not glimpsed once my entire time here. He was almost an older replica of Theodred with the exception that King Théoden did not hold the same grace that is son had. The man's face was battle hardened and seemed weary as if he had begun to age far before his own time. In the shadow of the king skulked a man I had only seen a few times.

Grima Wormtongue's entire form reaped of uneasiness. He had greasy black hair that dangled passed his shoulders and wide menacing eyes. The man's skin was pale and almost sickly to look at. The moment we entered he had bent down and begun to whisper in King Théoden's ear. This action made me frown, but the king merely waved him a way and stood at the sight of the three of us, "_Welcome,_" it seemed Théoden was attempting to smile but his face barely moved, "_it is good to finely meet the cousin of my niece and nephew._"

I curtsied as Holdwyn had taught me and gave the man a small smile before turning to look at Éowyn, "_Uncle_," she smiled timidly to her uncle though shot a weary look to the man that remained in his shadow, "_Anna wishes for me to convey her great honor for the invitation to dine with you tonight_."

King Théoden nodded, "_Éomer__ spoke to me of your loss and it gave me a heavy heart to hear it_."

I merely smiled solemnly and nodded my head slightly, "_Dinner is ready, my lords and ladies_," my head turn to see Holdwyn standing just next to a large table. It surprised me I had not noticed men and women preparing a feast just in the same room.

"_Come_," King Théoden made his way down the steps from his throne and toward the table, "_let us eat_."

Like Theodred had predicted I was to sit next to Éowyn who had the unfortunate luck to have Wormtongue on the other side of her. The king spoke of many things, asking me questions here and there. Éowyn was very prompt with her signals and I only managed to fumble on it once. From what I could pick up when the king spoke he told Theodred that he wished to have me examined by the finest healers. Theodred in turn said my being mute was not something that could be medically solved. My mind had pulled into itself and I was not quite ready to face the reality of what had happened to my family. It was very hard to keep a solemn look when Éomer proceeded to role his eyes once Wormtongue joined in that conversation. He was a very suspicious man, asking the king if they were sure of my relations with Éomer and Éowyn.

I gave him a deep frown when I realized what he was speaking of. Éowyn, luckily, was at my defense in a moment. She spoke harshly to the man, saying it was not fair to judge me so since she had known me when she was child before her parents passed away. Éowyn, from what I caught, spoke of my being there to help them when their mother passed on after their father and she wanted to return the same gesture of kindness. It was not with in Grima's rights to question such things. Of course he in turn asked why it was I was staying in a small house instead of a room with in the Golden hall. Theodred answered him saying that it had been my wish to have it this way. I was accustomed to tending to my own things it was much too frustrating to attempt to communicate when I could not speak.

At least that part was true. Most of the time I sat in silence and picked at the food upon my plate. Finally, after a great while, the conversation turned to something that didn't involve me. The main contributor to the conversation, though, was unfortunately still Wormtongue. His voice was quick and had an edge of deception to it while he spoke and poured King Théoden his wine. It seemed to last for hours, though I had no way to tell the actual time, while we sat there and listened. I had somehow finished my meal and was now waiting patiently for the sign I could leave.

Finally, to my great relief, King Théoden stood, made his good-byes and left the room. Wormtail shadowing him the entire way. I watched the others quietly as they all began to stand, "Anna?" it was Theodred. I merely looked at him. "_I will walk you back home now, if you like. Éomer must attend to some things."_

"_Home_," I smiled at the thought and stood. My cloak was once again placed upon my shoulders. When we walked outside it was not as windy as it had been before so Theodred and I took our time. "Theodred?"

"_Yes Anna?_"

I looked up at him for a moment before turning my gaze down to my feet. This was a horrible habit but I was always in great fear of falling and tripping over my dress. That never actually occurred though. It was better to be safer then flat on my back or face, "_What now?_"

"_I take you home to sleep_," he chuckled.

"_No_," I shook my head, "_after, after…_" I gave an exasperated sigh. If only I could learn this grievous language faster. "_What if I am discovered?_"

"_You mean, if my father, or his advisor, discover that almost everything about you that we told him was a lie?_" Theodred asked. He said it so easily it was apparent I was not the only one with these thoughts.

I nodded quietly but did not look back up at him.

"_Éomer_ _and I are working on a plan if that is to come about. Until then I think we are safe. Just as long…at least until you can speak Westron fluently, you should not speak in the presence of very many. There are others I do not think can be trusted_," he explained.

"Well, it's a wonderful birthday present I suppose," I muttered quietly.

Theodred frowned, "_What is wrong?_"

My head snapped to look at him. Well since it was on my mind it was time to attempt to explain it, "_When little…bbaaabbieees are born_," he raised an eyebrow at me. "_Every year…there is… It happens every year… What called?_"

For a long moment he stared at me, "_The day that a baby is born_?"

I nodded with a slight smile. Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as I thought.

_"It is called Birthday_," he finally concluded.

"_Birthday_," I tried on my tongue, more then once and Theodred smirked.

"_Why?_"

I held up three fingers, "_day my birthday_."

He stared at my fingers then at me, "_Three days tell?"_

I nodded vigorously, "_three days tell my birthday_."

Theodred smirked, "_Well then we will have to see what to do about that won't we. It will be a much better surprise then this_. _What age will you be?_"

"_Age?_" How does one say twenty-six in Westron? We were now at the door to my home and for a long moment I stared at him before I flashed ten figures twice and then six. Theodred just stared at me. I growled and dragged him into the house before grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Then I did twenty-six scratches, "_Count_."

He did so and finally pulled up, his eyes wide, "_Twenty-six?_"

"_Don't know number names_," I explained.

Theodred nodded and added marks to it, "_Thirty-six_," he told me. "_My age_. _Thirty-seven in December_."

I nodded slowly and gave a slight smile, "_Oh…teach me number names_."

Theodred laughed and sat down, "_I will begin tonight, and finish on your birthday_."

I sat across from him at the table we were at and smiled, "Okay!" I spoke English.

* * *

**End notey note note**: So here is the update. Her Westron is…getting there… Bum bum buuum! Once again thanks so much to my reviewers: **LittleVixan**, **RBandDJ**, **Hope and love**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, and **Hello-mrs.-Rita**. I really appreciate them and I'm glad to hear you are enjoying it so far! Next update…may be tomorrow I'm not sure yet. New year is coming up and I've got a lot getting dumped on my plate but of course I will try! Hope to hear what you thought of this one as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Who loves the notes? I love the notes woot woot!**: Again in this chapter "English" and "_Westron_"

**Chapter 5**

The morning of my birthday started like any other, almost. The exception was Holdwyn offered to make me breakfast in which I was happy for the change. There was also a tiny parcel wrapped in simple parchment sitting on the kitchen table once I was dressed for the day, "_Who_?" I looked at the woman expectantly.

"_It is from me, I did not see the purpose of a name tag since we have yet to step in the area of teaching you to read Westron_," she smiled briefly before returning to cooking.

The rest of her speech was pointless, but she did answer my question, "Thank you," I murmured. Though I did know how to say thank you in Westron I preferred saying it in English. It sounded sweeter to me then in common tongue. Slowly I unwrapped the parcel and smiled down at the small wooden figure of a horse, "_pretty_," I smiled brightly and began to examine it as an artist would. Every detail of a horse had been etched into the small figurine, even the tiny hairs upon its mane and tail. It was nearly perfect.

"_That is not all of your presents though_," I nearly jumped at the voice from the house's doorway. Theodred was standing with a smirking Éowyn peeking from behind him.

"_Your highness_," I gave him a smile before quickly turning my attention to the food that had been set in front of me. Instantly I dug in.

Theodred had moved to speak quietly with Holdwyn and Éowyn came to sit next to me, "_That is a lovely gift that Holdwyn gave you_," she commented. I nodded slightly, "_Please don't be angry with my brother's gift_."

"_Angry?_" I frowned and swallowed my half chewed bite to speak. "_Who angry with?_"

"_Éomer_," she told me. _"You might get angry with Éomer. I do not know if he even considered your reaction…_"

My frown deepened, "_don't understand_."

"_Dear cousin_," Theodred chuckled. "_Do not scare her. You're going to prepare her for something worse then it really is. I believe she will enjoy Éomer's_ _present_."

"_She will like mine more_," Éowyn smiled. "_But that is after she is offered my brother's._"

The prince rolled his eyes and offered his arm to me once I was finished eating. I took it and frowned at the two of them, "_Éowyn and Éomer always competing_," I insisted. "_Never just let…go…_"

Theodred chuckled, "_True, come we are off to the stables_."

Holdwyn waved, insisting she had things to do, but Éowyn came with us. We took the familiar path to the stables and entered in slight silence. I was peering around, as if expecting Éomer to drop from the sky or come running forth, weapon in hand, ready to hack. Perhaps I would not like this present because it was going to be given a day in the stables without working. That wasn't much of a present. The thought made me wrinkle my nose. Of course this fueled Éowyn's smirk even more. I regretted the reaction instantly.

"_There you are!_" came Éomer's voice from a far back stall. I prepared myself, tightening my muscles, which of course Theodred noticed. "_Anna, I have come to understand you cannot ride a horse_."

"_Never…learned_," I whispered as I stare at him. I suddenly felt weary, all ready guessing his present.

"_Before you take her brother_," Éowyn spoke, "_I wish to give her my present, as would Theodred_."

I looked over at the two behind me. Éowyn brought out a dagger that looked like it had barely even been touched, let alone used. I gave her a smile and then looked at Theodred who handed me a small cloth bag. With a smile I opened and found the symbol of Rohan carved into a wooden charm. It hung off of a leather string. I smiled my thanks and had him place upon my neck before Éomer once again caught my attention.

"_Follow, please_," he waved me over and Theodred nudged me slightly. I gave him a slightly irked look before walking down the stable to where Éomer led me. He stopped in front of a stall where a grey horse stood patiently. I looked at Éomer then back at the steed. "_This is Velvet-Heart_," Éomer told me proudly. "_He is young and a gentle ride, and he is yours_."

My eyes widened once I understood what he was telling me, "_Horse? Present is my...ooowwwn….horse?_"

Éomer nodded, "_And I have decided to teach you how to ride him properly as well as how to care for him._"

I slowly looked from Éomer to Velvet-Heart. He was slightly smaller then the other steeds I saw with in the stable but I still felt intimidated, "_I am…no…sure_."

"_Come, we will start simple. First we will brush him down, and then I will show you how to saddle him properly_," Éomer chuckled.

The rest of the morning was Éomer teaching me how to saddle the horse properly. Theodred and Éowyn had left us alone at some point. It seemed a lot more difficult then it was supposed to be. At least, that it was what I guessed because anyone else who came to take their steed for a ride had no trouble saddling their horse. Éomer was very patient with me though. If I missed a step he would take me back and show me again. Next, once I somewhat understood how to saddle properly, Éomer decided it was time we mounted the steed.

I swallow hard and looked at him, "_I…_"

"_You will be fine_," he chuckled before he helped me up upon the horse. Éomer had all ready saddled Firefoot and was leading both his steed and Velvet-Heart out of the stables. I held onto the saddle carefully as the horse walked out. He led us to a clearing outside of Edoras and I took my horse's reigns carefully. Éomer mounted Firefoot and then began the long process of teaching me how to steer and ride properly. This included everything from my posture to how I held the reigns to how much pressure I put on my knees.

I still was no comfortable with this idea. Velvet-Heart was a beautiful steed and he was very well tempered but I had never been comfortable with horses. I think he realized it too because Velvet (I decided to shorten his name) did not always respond to my commands, "Éomer?"

"_Yes_?" he chuckled slightly as he watched me attempt to stop Velvet. The steed was slow to respond but eventually did.

"Um…" I bit my bottom lip, "_Why? Why teach me riding?_"

"_It's always a good skill to have_," Éomer commented. His face had changed from light happy to slightly grave, "_It is also… If something were to happen that you were no longer safe in Edoras it is always good to have a way of escape and travel_."

"_Escape?_" the idea of leaving here and venturing further into his odd world frightened me slightly. "_Why would…I leave?_"

Éomer shook his head, "_It is not important, come, let us continue_."

* * *

More days passed. Those days turned into months and I began to understand Westron even more. Every other day Éomer would take me out to ride Velvet-Heart and every other day Éowyn would attempt to con me into learning the art of the sword. It was my constant companion to tell her I was a woman of peace not war. Of course Éowyn would have none of that being a shield maiden of Rohan. My days passed ever so quickly.

Then came the day of February 27th 3015. We had turned into the new-year and I was none the wiser. Of course my understanding of Westron had grown immensely and a little quicker then what I even anticipated. No, I was not fluent in this tongue but I understood nearly what anyone else said and was almost able to hold a conversation. Almost. Theodred was very persistent in teasing me when he could, and Éomer was not much better. Of course Holdwyn and Éowyn were nearly always to my rescue when they would begin. There were a few words I had little grasp of and the two men took advantage of this when the time was right.

Éomer and I had taken a ride out of Edoras and now sat upon a grassy hill, allowing our horses to wander a little off and graze. I was reading through the leather bound book and Éomer lay contently on a blanket while looking up at the clear sky, "_You read that much too often. Since no one else can it makes one wonder what is in there_," Éomer commented.

I glanced over at him once before turning my gaze to the map I had been studying. It was of Rohan and I was trying to decide exactly where I had appeared in the first place. Of course Éomer refused to show and would not tell me the name of the forest. He enjoyed feigning ignorance to our strange meeting, "_You do not speak _English_ so it is not good for you_," I told him as I finally gave up and flipped to a new page.

"_Do you not have it memorized yet?_" he chuckled and sat up before gently flipping the book out of my hand into his. I frowned, "_You are constantly reading it when you find the time. Holdwyn insists you are sometime possessed by it, never looking away even when she calls your name_."

My eyes rolled and put my hand out in a plea for him to return it, "_Sometimes the story changes with in. I do not know how to explain it_."

He looked from the book to my hand and smirked, "_Are you offering me your hand Anna?_"

"_Book please_," too much thinking in order to form the full correct sentence and since he so rudely took it from me I did not see it was even worth the effort.

"_Manners, my friend. Though we are in the plains does not mean you can just say whatever you wish_," he winked but sighed and plopped it back into my hand. "_When you say change…_"

"_One day it will be a story of the Valar_," I simply spoke, "_and the next, on the same page, it will be the history of a war. It is a very strange book but I do enjoy a good read…in my native tongue_."

Éomer laughed, "_You speak such large words for only have known common for only so long. Does that book teach it to you as well?_"

"_Some days_," I nodded before reopening to the same page I had been on and freezing. The story I had just about to begin was no longer titled the same. Instead it read like a book would. I frowned and let my eyes slip across a few words. It spoke of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo. There was ring involved and…Gandalf? These names sounded so familiar in my head as if I had heard them a thousands times before. I froze and looked over at Éomer for a moment. He had returned to lying down and looking at the sky. My eyes were back on the page and it was suddenly like someone had started cramming different things into my head. Words echoed loudly though my ears couldn't hear it and my head began to burn.

I dropped the book and began to cradle my head letting out an agonizing scream as I did. Everything around me became a blur and I tried to stop this new sensation. Faces and places crossed over my eyes as if I watching a movie. That was it! That was where I knew their names! I had seen those movies over and over again when I worked at the comic store. People came in, telling me stories of how certain events were wrong and things they didn't show. From Mr. Willow to an elf named Glorfindel not Arwen. Tears welled from my eyes the more I resisted.

I wanted to start wracking my head against the ground but something held me back. It was a strong embrace, warm. If only it would make the pain in my mind go away. Another scream pierced my ears and a hurried voice for a moment seemed to sooth. What was going on? What was happening?! Why in God's name, no, why in the Valar's name was this happening?! Why me?!

Everything paused in front of a face and a name bubbled up in my mind: Boromir. It felt like eternity and yet lasted only for a split second before the roaring flames continued to scorch my mind. Armies of Orcs crossed the great plains of Rohan and a city upon many levels were bombarded with large boulders, "NO!" I screamed as my body began to lash out wishing for it to stop. Visions jumped to and fro here and there. There was no end to this torment. Would no one help me?! Please someone make it stop I did not want this. I wanted to be home away from this, away from this strange place. I wanted to feel a warm shower, to taste greasy food. My body convulsed and darkness over took me as the pain in my mind finally ceased.

* * *

It was a strange thing, sitting the dark recesses of my mind. I did not wish to leave. In here I was in control and the flames would not return. This place was quiet and unattainable to others. It did not burn, it was not noisy, and I was alone. There were no strange syllables reaching me just…nothing. It was pleasant, though lonely, and for a time I sat there. I had no concept of time, all I knew was I was safe. There was no strange woman telling me what to do, I did not see a war. I saw nothing it comforted me.

Things began to dance about me, faces that I knew but had never met. This time it was calming. I could take my time in here there was no need to hurry. A year could pass and I would not know. A second was nothing to me. Nothing…

For a moment, in the dark, I felt like my mind was once again clear. There was nothing to obstruct my thoughts or make me worry. It was rather fascinating to think of something and watch it dance in front of me before fading away when I became bored of it. It was such a strange experience, to have full control of my thoughts. I stood from where I sat and looked up. A faint voice reached me and then another. They were worried for me. Who were they? A female voice spoke, Éowyn. She was using a hurried tone, near violence, asking what happened and why I was not waking up. Was I asleep? I did not feel asleep, in fact I felt wide awake.

There another one it took a moment I recognized it, Theodred. He was hushing the young woman telling her that Éomer would never mean harm to me. Why was Éowyn yelling at her brother? He did nothing wrong… My thoughts turned from the faint voices and a scene danced in front of me. It was Éomer and I out in the plains. I was grabbing my head and screaming. In a moment Éomer was next to me, holding me, and attempting to calm me as I screamed and wrenched. The young man had me in his arms in an instant was running to the horses. Then the scene faded.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "What has happened to me?"

"You've remembered," a gentle voice spoke behind me.

The woman who stood behind me was nothing like Nienna. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. Her hair was shade of honey in the sun and it swept down her back in waves. Dark blue eyes peered out at me with a knowledge I could never understand. She was in almost everyway perfect. Her face angular, almost inhuman in a way, and her form slender and flawless, completely covered in grey, "I don't understand," I whispered as I stared at the woman. The closer she came to me the more her skin seemed to glow.

"It is not something I can explain," she smiled kindly and stopped in front of me. The woman was a head taller then and if she were to exist on earth she would be THE poster woman for a super-model. "It is as simple as: you remembered and with that memory more information flowed into your mind. I am sorry for the discomfort it gave you."

"Hm," I grimaced as the memory of the pain.

A rock appeared behind her and she sat slowly upon it, "I am Estë, wife to Irmo, the gentle and the healer of hurts and weariness."

I nodded and looked around us. The darkness I had been in changed. It now appeared we were on an island upon a grand lake. This place was very peaceful and I found a rock to sit on just near her, "And you are here to?"

"Your mind has been through a lot," she gave a soft smile. "I am here to help you cope. In normal times…well," a sad look passed her eyes for a moment before looking away. "It is not important. I wish to…ask you a question."

My attention pulled completely to her.

"Why do you think you are here?"

"Because I picked up a book."

She almost laughed, I could see it but instead she just smiled again. Apparently to laugh was not part of her stature, "Do you remember your dream with Nienna?"

"Yes."

"It is her doing, as she stated, and in fact I am very…confused by what she is meant by this. Arda will pull and fight against you tell the very end to stop this change," Estë stood again. "I believe you are strong enough for this."

I stared at her for a moment before touching a leaf. It felt so real in my hand, was this a dream? I wasn't sure, "Why would the Valar be setting a fate like this upon a simple earthling like me? Why not put on a warrior? Or better yet just a person who can actually speak their language? I don't understand why I'm getting put through this torment. It just…logically it makes no sense. I'm a nobody and it was by chance I grabbed that book. This is just… It's insane is what it is. Perhaps I've just lost my mind. I'm talking to a…well in my world it would be a Goddess in my dreams! This is…"

"A lot for one young woman to take in," she nodded solemnly, "yes. But you are not as young as those who could have been put in your place. You are young enough to be able to defend yourself if taught properly but old enough to be running mad attempting to kiss every handsome man you see. It is even surprising you have not fallen under the charms of Prince Theodred."

It made me laugh, out loud, "Charms? There is no charm is just a very kind man who does not wish to see harm done to me. I am…" I froze. "A prince normally wouldn't do that…would he?"

"See what I mean," Estë's smile widened. "When you awake things will seem…different. I cannot explain because for each mortal it is different. For now sleep and let your mind and body rest for the next few years will hard and trying."

"Years!" I shrieked and she faded away. "No! I have college to finish! I was getting my master's degree! You cannot do this!" Of course yelling into utter darkness doesn't do anyone any good.

* * *

**After Note**: So here is your update. A little shorter then the others but all is well. I'm making a goal to put out a chapter a day, of course when new years comes around I will be a little busy. So those days don't count in my goal. Thanks to those who reviewed: **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, **Hope and love**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **RBandDJ**, and **LittleVixan**. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this one.

And of course review if you feel like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When my eyes opened it was dark. I felt normal, except I had a faint headache and my body felt like it had not moved for quite a while. My mind went over the things that felt so new and yet familiar all at the same time. This was all so…impossible. It was nearly impossible to comprehend in the end. An entire world written in a book and I knew its future… in a way. Unless of course I was all ready changing it then I knew absolutely nothing.

I gave a deep sigh and snapped my head to my right at the sound of a gentle snore. My head ached even more at the sudden motion and I regretted that movement instantly. I groaned and covered my face with my hand before finally speaking, "Hello?"

The gentle snoring stopped instantly, "Anna?" it was Theodred. What was Theodred doing in my room at this late at night? "Anna? _Are you awake?_"

Slowly, very carefully, I sat up and focused on the figure that sat in the chair next to my bed, "Theodred? _What are you doing in here?_"

It happened so quickly I nearly screamed. I was suddenly in a very tight embrace and I didn't even have time to truly react, "Anna, _we were so worried. I…you've been out for days_."

"_Days?_" I stared into the darkness while he held me. It didn't seem the man was going to let go anytime soon. "_Theodred? What is going on?_"

"_Do you not remember_?"

Of course I remembered, the only real question was did I want to try and explain this to them. Wouldn't it be better to act as if I didn't know? Finally I managed to wedge myself from his embrace and studied his worried face in the dark, "_No_," I was glad it was hard to see my face or he would have known I was lying. "_I just…remember being out on a ride with Éomer and then…nothing_."

A moment of silence passed between the two of us and I bit my bottom lip gently while I waited for something to happen, "_Are you feeling all right?_"

"_Why are you here, Theodred_?" I finally asked. "_It isn't proper._"

He cleared his throat and finally stood. I frowned when he left the room, but he returned shortly with a torch and placed it upon the a place on the wall illuminating the dark room slightly, "_I… You've been asleep for three full days, Anna. The others stayed here as long as they could spare but I decided I would let them rest_."

Three days. I had been out for three days?! My stomach squeezed and turned with lack of food proving his point. This was just getting better. I twiddled my thumbs and glanced over at him. Theodred flinched and squinted his eyes, "_What?_"

"_Your eyes they…_" Theodred shook his head. "_No… Just a trick of the light_."

"_What?!_" I asked more urgently, was there something wrong with my eye? Had a poked it at some point and now… well that was pleasant thought never mind. "_Theodred, what?_"

For a long moment he stared at me, concentrating. I blushed and looked down. He jumped slightly and nearly fell out of his chair, "_They_…" his large calloused hand touched my chin just gently and he frowned, "_it cannot be possible_."

I huffed and pulled his hand from my chin, "_Please tell me_."

"_I do not know how to explain…_" he glanced around before finding a hand held mirror and placing it in my laps, "_look at your eyes, concentrate on them. They have been greatly changed_."

Changed? Nobody's eyes just change. I decided to humor him and lifted the mirror so I could examine my eyes. There was no difference from before, the same brown blue and green resided there. I saw nothing and for a moment I was convinced Theodred was having a go with me. I turned to look at the prince but froze and quickly looked back. No…it was just a trick of the light. That was impossible. I moved my eyes away again and it was there but barely. It would seem, to those who did not know me, a glare from the light but it was more then that. For a split second my eyes seemed to have a veil of dark silver across it, almost like mesh, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. It had to be a trick of the light, a side-affect of sleeping for too long. With great effort I looked away from the mirror and at Theodred, "_I don't… I don't understand_."

The prince looked grave as he watched me, "_This changes things greatly my friend_."

I felt lost. There was no reason for that feeling but… It was the feeling where you feel like your floating but cornered at the same time. What was going to happen? So my eyes had a dark silver gleam when I moved them, I would never move them again then no one would ever know. Yes, that plan seemed possible. Well, no, not really. This was the Valar's entire fault, I would blame them. I was not the one who asked this to happen. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of running away from Edoras and attempting to live in the wilds, alone. Then no one would find me and I would make those who put me here upset because I did not change what they wanted. This plan seemed like a good one, kind of. I didn't know how to handle a sword at all. Okay, so I would remedy this and THEN I would go and live in the wilds. That was a much better plan.

"Anna?" Theodred was frowning at me.

"What?" oh right Westron not English, "_What?_"

"_I need to go speak with Éomer_," he told me as he stood. "_Stay here, we will return as quick as we can_."

I rolled my eyes and nodded before watching the man leave my room. He wanted me to stay here. I had been asleep for three days and he expected me to remain cooped up here? Well I would do it but I wasn't going to like it. Silently I waited. I did not know what time of night it is and with that I had no way of judging how long Theodred was really gone. My thoughts roamed back to the way he had embraced me once I awoke. It had been so…unexpected. Did these mean something? Even if it did mean something it wasn't something I could follow through with. I was not of even sort of noble birth and not from this world, two things that would obstruct such ventures, stupid book.

It seemed an hour or so passed before Theodred arrived back with Éomer just behind him. I was still sitting in my bed thinking over my new knowledge and all the other things that tide in with it, "_I see nothing different_," Éomer commented as soon as he saw me.

I looked over at the two and Éomer did a double take. He frowned and looked to Theodred before looking back at me. I looked down at my hands, a blush rising on my cheeks, "_It is…just a gleam of the light, nothing else_," I insisted.

The two men stood in the entryway to my room for a long moment before Theodred finally moved to sit in the chair just next to my bed, "_It is more then just nothing_," he told me, "_it is… I cannot remember it exactly for I will have to re-read some of the history I learned in my youth_," he glanced at Éomer then back at me. "_What it does mean is we will have to move you from Edoras_."

My head jerked to look at him then Éomer. No, when I said I wanted to escape and hide in the wilds I wasn't serious. I take back everything I thought about. I like it here; I have a home and duties. I have a horse that likes it here. We have to stay here because of Velvet-Heart. I will not leave, "_No_."

"_It is for your own safety Anna_," Éomer told me. "_It is imperative we seek one out who can help with this_."

Well I liked that idea. Someone who could send me home someone like, "Gandalf," I whispered.

Both men stared at me but Theodred was the one to speak, "_You know of the Grey Wizard then?_"

"_Yes_."

"_It is a thought, though he is a might difficult to track down. If it comes to it we can simply ask the other Wizard, Saruman the White_," Éomer murmured.

"_NO!_" I snapped before I could even think it. Both men stared at me, Theodred raised an eyebrow, "_Gandalf can help more… Saruman need not know…_"

I cleared my throat and began to fiddle with a loose string on the quilt that sat on my lap. An awkward silence passed, one I wish I could just blow away then start bouncing around like a crazy person. Improper English, we're all mad here! A grunt escaped my lips and Éomer came slightly closer, "_To start off we must begin to teach her at least the basics of defense. As time goes on we will begin to prepare what must be done_."

Theodred nodded and gave me a sad but weary look. My heart tugged slightly and quickly I pushed it back. Stupid sad looks always made my heart tug in the wrong direction. I groaned and let myself fall back into the bed. This cannot be happening.

* * *

Oh but it was. Once I was moving around without complaining of stiff joints Theodred and Éowyn were in constant motion. It was one or the other who would take me out to the training area and well train me I guess. It was rather irritating, getting up at the crack of dawn, gulping down my breakfast, practicing the sword, gulping down dinner, continuing practice on the sword then sent to Holdwyn to continuing the art of mastering Westron, and then dinner. Dinner had become my favorite time of day.

It was slow and good and there was nothing I had rush off to. Then again Theodred would come about occasionally to speak to me of many different things. Sometimes it was a history lesson, other times it was hours of constant questioning. There was very little teasing now. I missed the teasing. It was enjoyable compared to this over load of new information. I didn't like it. No I did not.

I never saw Éomer. It was strange how this affected me so. If I did see him it was a curt hello and good-bye. Nothing more and that was just not enough for me because before now we would spend days alone riding around upon our horses. Now he was so busy. I even missed that stupid mischievous smile of his. In the end it did not matter, I was too busy.

Time passed, I lost track of the days. Was it March yet? Though that thought only had one chance to pass my mind. It was one of those days that I had spent most of the day working on perfecting my defense when Theodred decided to visit me. I had finished dinner, Holdwyn was kind enough to fix it for me today, and was getting ready to flip open the leather-bound book when Holdwyn let Theodred in. I sighed and slid my book from me before looking over at the prince, "_Do I not get one evening to myself?_" I asked him with a pout.

A small smile passed his lips before he took the chair just next to mine. In his arm was a rather thick old book. Why he brought the books with him I'll never know. I could not read Westron, and it took a lot of concentration to speak it in the first place, "_The day will come when you will thank me, Anna_."

"_It is not today_," I grumbled. "_Before we…do whatever it is you wish to…speak of…" _I frowned trying to think of the correct words. Finally, after a long pause I opened my mouth and hoped what I said would make sense. "_When… When I leave… where will you send me? Why has Éomer_ _been so busy? I never…he never… See…get to see him_."

Theodred nodded in an understanding way, "_My father has been sending him out more often then normal. The orcs are beginning to try and breach our borders_."

"_Will you be sent?_"

"_Perhaps… It is possible that it will be the next time _Éomer _comes back_," he explained before flipping open the large book he brought. "_Shall we begin?_"

I nodded mutely and glanced over his shoulder. It was still a whole bunch of symbols to me that I didn't understand. I tilted my head to the side and gnawed on the inside of my mouth while I waited.

Theodred began to start of the history of Rohan. This is what I learned:

The first king of Rohan, Eorl, was a wise and valiant man and a great hero of his people. He had ruddy skin and blond hair that remained golden throughout his life.

Eorl was born in 2485. His father was Leod, the leader of the people called the Eotheod who lived in the far north near the source of the Anduin. When Eorl was 16 years old, a wild horse that he had tried to tame killed Leod. Eorl captured the horse and named him Felarof. Felarof submitted to Eorl and became his steed and was the father of the mearas who were the steeds of Eorl's descendants.

Eorl succeeded his father as the leader of the Eotheod. They were a numerous people with many horses. They needed more room to roam, but there was nowhere for them to go…

Of course this is where I stopped pay attention. Theodred continued, more absorbed in the story then I was. My eyes looked out one of the few windows of my home and I watched as two children played. It was a little girl and a little boy. They were running about laughing and screaming. How I envied their innocence, the fact that there was so much they didn't know about the darkness of the world. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted to be them.

"_Do you think_," I spoke once he was done reading out loud to me, "_things would be different if I had been…born here?_"

Theodred frowned and raised an eyebrow, "_What do you mean?_"

"_Well_…" I searched for the words in my head and bit on my bottom lip gently, "_if I had been born here, grew up here. Do you think we would have been…friends? Would you have spared the time of day to stop and ask about my day? Do what you did on my birthday…help me carry my laundry back home?_"

He sat back slightly and looked at me very carefully. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks and I quickly looked down at my hands. They were calloused and not as soft as they once were before I began to learn the sword, "_I think you would have caught my eye_," he nodded and sat forward, shifting his weight. "_You do not have the look of our kind, of one of Rohan. You look as if you should have come from Gondor or somewhere in between. The way you hold yourself and move about. It is different_."

I nodded slowly and smiled just slightly, "_What else? What else would have been different?_"

Theodred laugh nervously and stood, "_I think that is enough for tonight. You need your rest. Éowyn plans on getting you up mighty early_."

I did not object when he left the house. In fact all I did was sit there and stare at the dark door he had closed behind him. The fire from the hearth was dieing but I did not have the urge to feed it. My question had made him uncomfortable and I started mentally chastising myself for it. Finally I stood and headed to bed.

That night I tossed and turned, not able to sleep. Every single time I closed my eyes visions hit me. From the man I had not met, Boromir, to Éomer, and then Theodred. I didn't understand it and made me huff in aggravation. When sleep did take me a stranger dream over took me and it was almost to great to describe.

* * *

**After note**: So here's my update. A little short, I know. I am rather upset with myself for it being so short but the next one, though may not be out tell the new-year we'll see, will be much longer. I'm excited for the next chapter actually. Anyway thank you so much to those who reviewed: **MorganMDW**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **RbandDJ**, **Hope and love**, and **LittleVixan**. Thank you very much you guys! Hope you enjoyed the update!

And of course please don't forget to review if your finger itches to push that button!


	7. Chapter 7

**Before note**: So my sanity I have decided to make some changes…just little ones "This is Westron" and "_This is other languages other then Westron_." For instance: "_Blah blah balh_," said so and so in such language (English elvish you get the picture hopefully) because at this point in the story Anna and everyone else obviously speaks common tongue. She has become more fluent though there are still some words that elude her.

**Chapter 7**

It was a brisk spring morning when Theodred was sent on patrol. At least I think it was spring, I stopped keeping track of the date. For all I knew they thought spring was winter and winter was fall. That's a twist. Holdwyn had come in to tell me this but that I was still required to make my way down to the training area. I had griped about never being aloud to sleep tell the sun was in the center of the sky. She heard none of this as Holdwyn had left the room. The woman had learned to allow me to gripe out of earshot.

I dressed slowly for the day, choosing a simple off color dress, as usual, and grumbling about how I wished I had pants for these sorts of things. It would be easier to learn how to wield a sword without some skirt twisting its way around my legs. Éowyn had agreed with me on this point but also insisted that it is better to learn while in a dress. If I was to be attacked while riding wearing a dress to my dismay it was not like I could just change into pants mid battle. I had to concede to her way of thinking and just keep my mouth shut.

"You're going to be late," Holdwyn called from the kitchen.

I grumbled and walked to where the woman stood, breakfast ready, "Is it mandatory that I must do this everyday? What ever happened to a day of rest?"

"You do get days of rest," the woman smiled while sat down to gulp down my breakfast, "they just apparently aren't the days you are used to."

"Hm."

As soon as I finished my food she shooed me out of the house and I found myself running to the training area. Éowyn wouldn't be happy if I was late. I skidded around a corner, dust flying up behind me, and nearly toppled over a fence before arriving. The person standing in the training area was not who I was expecting, "Éomer?" my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I did not expect to see you."

The man was examining the sword I was learning with. It was a short sword, good for my slightly shorter stature and I had come to cherish it in the last months. How long had it been? I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the man, "My sister is busy today," he told me before tossing the sword in my direction. I actually managed to catch it, happy he had re-sheathed it first or I would be bleeding. "Take your stance."

I frowned at the irritated sound in his voice before strapping the sword upon my waist and walking to the center of the arena. Éomer smirked at me before turning, his back facing me, and drawing his sword. It happened in a flash; he turned around with nearly a killing blow. I stumbled out of the way and pulled my own sword from its sheath before he went to attack again. Unlike Theodred Éomer was not holding back. With each attack, though I somehow managed to block it, he hit me with full force.

A startled scream escaped my lips when he managed to knock me off my feet and onto my back, "You are too slow," Éomer's voice was dark and it troubled me. "Has Theodred not taught you to use your opponent's weight against them?"

I just shook my head slowly as I stood, brushing dirt from my dress.

"Of course he wouldn't think of that. You will be much smaller then most of your possible opponents. Trying to just block their attacks will do nothing but get you knocked down and killed," he growled.

"Theodred is never so rough with me!" I snapped before I could think about my words. If one thought about it in a different context it was rather inappropriate.

"When you go out there!" Éomer pointed toward the plains and suddenly backed away from me. The man paced for a moment before returning to look at me. He was much calmer now. "When you go out there, Anna, they won't care about how rough they are with you. All they will care about is: are you weaker then them and if so will it be worth it to keep you alive long enough to have their way with you! They will not relent, they will strike you down!" his voice began to rise again. "Theodred should teach you as any young soldier. It is just…" he groaned and took his stance again, "Again!"

He turned on me, attacking me in a different blow, down, left right, down up, across. A few times I dodged it. His sword actually managed to get the skirt of my dress tearing it. This did not stop him. This was a man I didn't know. It was true I had never seen Éomer train and it now occurred to me that he may be a good man but he took fighting very seriously. I was on my butt again, "At least tell me how to use an opponent's weight against them. How am I supposed to learn if I'm not even shown?!" I yelled at him.

Éomer circled around me, grunting to himself before looking back at me, "Get up, Theodred should have taught you this on day one."

"What was shoved up your _ass_ this morning?!" I suddenly snapped.

He froze and stared at me, "What?"

"You heard me!" I threw my sword down in anger. "What the hell?! I'm not even leaving yet and your acting like this is my last lesson after training for years on end. I've only been at this for a few months…you just…you make me so ANGRY!" I turned and stormed into the small house that the training weapons were kept.

With a frustrated scream I sat down on one of the benches in there. It was a long while tell Éomer joined me. He stood in the doorway at first, his feet shifting weight as if deciding to come in at all, than he carefully moved into the hut. Finally he took the empty seat next to me, "Is this really about my leaving or my training at all, Éomer?" I asked looking over at him.

The muscles on his jaw flexed for a moment while he chose his words, "I feel very protective of you. The idea of you meandering about without the proper lessons frightens the day lights out of me. And then there is Theodred who is not training you as he should. He cares for you, more then what would be considered proper and it makes him want to train you tell he drops dead I guess. It is obvious he enjoys the few hours you two spend on these lessons. I am just…"

"Trying to find a way to yell at Theodred?" I asked while frowning. "What would make you want to do that? So he is training me in a different manner. I come from a place where the art of the sword is more of a hobby, an acquired skill, not something that can save your life. Theodred has taken this into consideration. It's as if a seed has been planted into your mind to try and turn against your own cousin. If this is the case, Éomer, I am leaving tomorrow!" I know it was a bit much but I stood suddenly in defiance.

Éomer was quick to follow my lead. How I hated how he towered over me, "Please, Anna, it would not be right. If staying on good terms with my cousin is what it takes to keep you here longer…I…" his hand touched my cheek gently and I froze. "I would not be able to stand Edoras the same without you. Not with my uncle acting so strangely. He will not go out with the Rohirrm to ride or even touch his sword. In fact…I believe his sword has remained in his room for quite a while now. I would not know where to go if you were to disappear."

I bit my bottom lip and took a step back from him. It was odd to see that look in his eyes. The look of want and need flickering about in his brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat and jumped about in my chest for a moment, "Then I will stay," I had to change the mood so I pointed a finger at him. "If you promise!"

"My honor as a soldier," he put his fist to his chest.

"No," I felt like a child talking to her best friend, "you have to pinky promise!"

I stuck my pinky out to him, Éomer frowned down at me, and "I do not understand this pinky promise."

I grabbed his other hand hooked his pinky into mine, "In my home it is a vow that if you break you must hide yourself in a closet for three days and stick a needle in your eye."

"All right, I pinky promise," he murmured as he looked at our two pinky's entwined. Éomer cleared his throat and slowly pulled his hand from mine. "Let us continue, I will try and be less harsh this time."

* * *

Time passed and it seemed whatever rift had been between Éomer and I vanished. Every other week it seemed I had a different teacher and with each different teacher I learned a different way of fighting. Éowyn was the best for me to learn with when it came to those who would be remotely close to my size. When Éomer spent more time teaching me how to use others weight to my advantage he became harsher and more vigorous with his attacks. I actually managed to land him on his back once. That, I believe, was just luck. It didn't happen again.

Theodred, after some time, resigned to stop teaching me the sword, but continued upon other things. It was an odd night when he would not call upon me with a new thick book in his hands. I had finally asked what the date was and it was mid August of 2015. Had I really been here that long? It was all so muddled together I had no actual measurement of time to prove it. There was the stage of complete confusion, where I did not understand a thing anyone said, to the next stage where I understood some and I did chores. The third stage of which I learned to properly ride a horse and get to know the plains of Rohan a tiny bit, and of course the fourth stage. The fourth stage I liked the least. I was some strange girl with silver flashy eyes, only if I moved them the correct way, and I was being taught the art of the sword as if I was a shield maiden of Rohan. Which I wasn't, I was just… I don't know what I was but that was not it.

I was in the stables, brushing down Velvet-Heart and humming a tuneless song. It had been a while since I had taken her out and that thought was twirling about wearily in my mind. I did not wish to go alone, and everyone was too busy to accompany me. So my thoughts roamed elsewhere. What would happen in the next few months, years? When was I expected to seek out Gandalf?

The leather book, which I had not been reading as much these days, spoke of him traveling to and from Hobbiton but nothing much else. I remembered reading about Gandalf arriving in Minas Tirith at one point. It was a city in Gondor. That much I knew. Now, how to travel there was my problem. Way back in the day when I was but a young girl, naïve unaware of such a crazy world, I was in girl scouts. They had attempted to teach me directions such as North, South, East, and West and how to use a compass. I did not pass this test thus never getting the badge. Of course, I quit two weeks later because I was utterly bored of it.

If I had known something like this would happen to me, appearing in a world that only exists in books and movies, I would have paid closer attention. Maybe… Well probably not because I still wouldn't have believed me if I had thought this would happen. Now I'm just confusing myself, never mind.

"I see you have found yourself useful in the stables," I quickly turned as one of the men I recognized as a rider in Éomer's company approached me. "Forgive me, all the time you have spent here I have never introduced myself. I am Éothain."

I nodded slowly and gave a half attempt at a smile before returning to brushing down Velvet-Heart, "I have seen you before. You were among those who rescued me all those months ago."

A smile graced his face he chuckled, "Yes. It surprised me a some that you were alive when we came upon you. I have actually come to deliver a message mam."

"Oh," I felt like an idiot for jus standing there so I waited. The man handed me a simple scroll gave a slight nod of the head and left me to my own doing. Velvet gave a huff since I had stopped brushing him, "What?" I raised an eyebrow at the impatient steed. It shook his mane and tapped his front right hoof on the ground twice, "One moment please? This is probably important."

The horse whinnied gently before giving a resigned sigh. I gave a little laugh, I did not completely understand him but he was a terribly smart creature. Silently I took a seat and un-rolled the scroll of parchment. It was quick handwriting and I found myself shaking as I read it:

Anna,

There is not much time, I must ask you to prepare yourself to travel once night falls. Theodred and I will be at your home as soon as possible. Just get home and get only essentials packed. All will be explained as soon as we are there.

Éomer

In an instant I was running out of the stables and toward my small home. My feet made dust rise up as I did so. With a loud thump I bumped into my front door before pushing it open and hurrying in, "By the land Anna!" Holdwyn was with in, a basket of laundry in hand. "What is all the commotion for? You nearly scared the daylights out of me!"

"No time," I told her hurriedly before tossing her the piece of parchment and running to my room. "No time to talk, I have to pack."

I grabbed two dresses, a shirt, my jeans that had been somehow patched up, and my cloak. The leather book of course went into the pack as well. For a long moment I sat on my bed while looking about to make sure there was nothing else. Holdwyn had been very busy in the kitchen as soon as I gave her the note but I did not bother to ask her what she was doing. It was obvious she was probably getting a small pack of food ready. I did not have time to guess. My mind was turning over possible scenarios.

Wormtongue…or tail I couldn't remember his proper name, had decided to take too much of an interest in my staying here. In turn that made things difficult. The two men, Éomer and Theodred, had been very persistent about keeping me out of the eyeshot of that man. Where were they taking me? Perhaps I would magically run into Gandalf. That would be nice. Of course that would be too simple and apparently simple was not a term that was used very often here. Stupid, stupid book.

The sun went down slowly and I found myself nibbling at my dinner. Holdwyn was standing next one of the windows, her arms crossed her chest, and a worried expression over her features. It felt like I should say something but in the end there was nothing to say. The air was thick with anticipation and worry. All my thoughts were dancing about not making one bit of sense.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Holdwyn allowed the two men. Theodred looked tired and full of dread, Éomer didn't look much better either. I stood slowly as I watched the two men, "What? What is going on?"

"Grima Wormtail has begun to ask questions about you," Theodred was the one to speak, "and in turn so is my father. A rumor is beginning to circulate…one that is not good for either of us."

I frowned, "What sort of rumor?"

Éomer seemed to glare at his cousin for just a moment before turning his eyes on me, "Many of the citizens of Rohan have begun to wonder why we have kept you here. With the fact that Theodred spends an awful lot of time in your presence… It has been implied that you are actually his mistress of sorts. To have the prince of Rohan consort with a woman of Gondor… It is not looked up lightly."

"But it's nothing like that!" I insisted. "Holdwyn could change that somehow couldn't she? Spread that he is merely helping me learn different things among his world, nothing else!"

Holdwyn frowned, "This is why we have to move you. If you were to leave then the rumors would dissipate and then they will forget all about it. The more I have looked, as well as his highness as looked… Gandalf does spend a lot of time visiting Gondor from time to time. We will send a letter out in every direction, searching for the wizard, and hopefully in time he will find you in Gondor, in Minas Tirith."

I looked to the two men, wishing to tell them I did not wish to leave. That if it would help they didn't have to come around and see me any longer. I would make do on my own. None of this left my mouth though and I went to my room to grab the bag I had packed. It shocked me to find Theodred just behind me, "You once asked me what else would be different between us, if you had been born here," I looked at the prince carefully and gave a half smile and nodded without responding. "I think I would have asked your father permission to court you when you came of age. I mean, if you were the same person I know now."

A small blush appeared on my face and nodded my head, "It would have been quite different from what we have now I suppose," I smiled again and quickly made my way back to the entry way of the house, "I am ready to go."

We were quick and silent with our movements as we moved through the quiet dark city. Éothain was waiting for us at the stables, three horses saddled and ready to go. Velvet-Heart was looking at me expectantly and I slowly walked to him, petting his grey snout, "Yeah," I sighed, "I know."

Éomer mounted Firefoot and Theodred onto his own horse. For a moment I looked at them before tying my pack onto the saddle before swinging myself up on top of Velvet-Heart, "You both are coming with me?"

"I will ride with you part of the way," Theodred commented, "and then Éomer will ride with you until you reach the border of Rohan."

"I have to find my own way to Minas Tirith then?" my voice was soft. We had begun to ride out of the city, slowly as to not attract attention.

"We will not leave you to wander lost," Éomer chuckled. "It will be a long night, but necessary."

* * *

I had always thought my sword practice would have been the most tiring thing I would ever do. That was until I rode through a night and a day without rest. Even Velvet-Heart seemed exhausted when we finally came to a stop. I nearly fell off the horse when we stopped. Luckily Theodred was there to help me off as soon as we did. One positive thing about this world: most of the men one would meet at least attempted to be gentleman.

I sprinted to a near by bush, which proceeded to send the other two men into fits of boisterous laughter. I glared at them once I was done and proceeded to unroll my blankets, "Do you not wish to eat first, Anna?"

"Too tired," I grumbled but my stomach betrayed me. Groaning and creaking at its emptiness. Éomer chuckled and continued on preparing a meal. It was stew, of course I could see why. It was easier to put it all together instead of fixing it separately. I stared off at the fire, my eyes wavering, as the two men continued preparing camp. Finally a hot bowl of stew was set in my lap and I gladly ate it. Once again burning my tongue and mouth. The thought of it made me smile slightly, "Where are we?" I asked them.

Theodred sat next to me, a map in hand, and pointed it out, "We are here." His finger was set between mountains and a great river. We were somewhere in between upon the Great Plains. "In the morning I will return to ride back to Edoras. From here you will ride with Éomer to here," he pointed to a forest and sighed, "This is the Firien Wood. From there, after Éomer shows you where to go from there, you should be able to find Minas Tirith. A letter will be given to you to have given to the Steward. Hopefully he will see accommodations are made for you."

I nodded and looked over at him, "Do not be so sad my friend," I gave him an encouraging smile. "We will meet again someday," maybe. I had not remembered everything or read everything that was needed. Somehow, I'm not sure how, those words felt empty when I spoke them.

He nodded, "Is it wrong of me to have spoken of what I did the other night?"

"No," I shook my head, "it was not. It is good to know things like these, but to dwell on what is and what could have been is not wise."

"With that I agree whole heartedly," he chuckled slightly, "but would it be wrong of me to ask for a farewell kiss in the morning?"

I froze and blushed as I stared at him, "I… I do not know. Perhaps I shall have an appropriate answer in the morning."

"That is more then I could ever ask for," Theodred gave a slight bow with his head and moved to his own blankets.

I laid my head down and stared over where Éomer crouched at the fire. His face a stern and in great thought. For a long time I stared at his face before my eyes finally forced their way shut. I was much too tired to dream, or so I thought.

I was floating gently in darkness all over again. This time there was no strange woman to interrupt my quiet. It felt like I was being held by something warm and comforting. Enveloped in a sweet embrace. What I wouldn't give to feel this type of comfort when I was awake. Up above me was the foreign sky of this world. Now, even in my dreams, it was a slight comfort, more so than anything else. Much like the sky back home it never changed. The stars were almost always in the exact place I last saw them.

A chuckle near by caught my attention and I found myself looking into room now. There was that same man, Boromir, sitting upon a chair before a large desk. He was chuckling about something, but I could not tell what. For a long moment I just watched him. No one else entered the room, in fact he seemed unaware of my presence.

The scene changed and now I saw the man stumbling through a forest. His face looked greatly pained and he was calling out. The words were muffled as if someone had placed cotton in my ears. This time he did see me and his face lifted in joy for just a moment. Then it was covered in utter horror. Slowly I turned and screamed out at the sight behind me.

My eyes snapped open just as one of the horses let out a terrified whinny. I was on my feet in a moment, my sword in my hand with in a moment. The other two were one their feet before I was and looking about quickly. Neither of the horses would make such a noise unless given a true reason.

I searched through the darkness for something. Both men took un-easy but careful steps, doing the same. My was stiff and uneven and I felt myself trembling. It's amazing how much fear can truly paralyze you. Every fiber of my body felt weak as if I had never held this sword before.

Then everything happened so quickly I barely had a moment to react. A mass of orcs came upon us. I let out a terrified scream before I could even think of what I was doing. Splotches of black attempted to overtake me as fear overcame me. I couldn't do this, despite all my training it did not prepare me for this utter fear. My feet were quick to carry me onto Velvet-Heart before shooting off. There was nothing running through my mind but to get away from this.

Thoughts of cowardice for that was what I was at this moment, a coward. Velvet-Heart suddenly reared back and I screamed as I slid off the horse. The sword was still clutched desperately in my hand. That same foul stench of rotten eggs and spoiled fish reached my nose and I was on my feet. Four or five orcs, I did not count them, were running at me. An arrow flew at me, nearly missing my shoulder, and I shaking brought my sword up preparing for the onslaught. Then everything happened automatically. I blocked on swing and jumped from another. The third one managed to catch my shoulder, tearing my dress and warm blood began to ooze.

Adrenaline began to pump through me as I went to swinging my sword. If I had been smart I would have aimed to kill. For now I was just trying to keep myself alive. Another orc caught my leg and I let out a cry, this one stung. In one fierce move I sung my sword around cut into the orc. It's head plopped off and my stomach turned in disgust. I did not have that moment to pause and I nearly missed another swing at me. Where were they? Were Éomer and Theodred okay? Did they even know where I was?

I thrusted, entering the gut of another orc and forced my sword upward. A nasty ripping and gargling sound filled the air and I jerked my sword out to watch the creature fall. There were two more, now they were edging around me carefully. This time they were not as erratic as before, finding my weak spot. I watched them carefully and waited. In one movement the two attacked with out a sound and I blocked one while the other caught left arm creating a deep gash. I felt my sword slice and then I thrusted into the other.

Both fell. One was gasping, still barely alive. A familiar nose nudged me and I felt relief swell to know that Velvet-Heart had not left me. Carefully I mounted him once more and we set off in search of Éomer and Theodred. Everything ached so, my leg, my shoulder, and my arm. The blood oozed, warm and sticky. I leaned against Velvet as we walked. My head felt light and I felt utterly weak. Hopefully I would them soon.

* * *

**Note**: Cliff hanger! Kind of! We'll see! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed: **LittleVixan**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **RBandDJ**, **Anja66**, and **Hope and love**. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Here's your update!

And as always, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Before note**: Once again "Westron" "_and other such languages when specified_"

**Chapter 8**

When one is in peril the world doesn't give one little care about your circumstance. For instance, I was bleeding, leaning on Velvet-Heart and rather unaware of my surroundings. The pain I had felt before was gone, but I felt heavy and weak. Velvet didn't seem to be doing much better either. He was beginning to slow and waver in our wandering. At certain points I could have sworn he was even beginning to limp slightly. Perhaps it was just my weakened state and I was imagining things.

We wandered for a day, were we even in Rohan any more? The sun was setting and darkness was beginning to over-take us. Velvet gave a jerk and then I began to slide off the saddle. My left hand reached out and grabbed my bag to attempt to stay up but the ties that were keeping it there snapped. I proceeded to hit the ground with a soft thump and I groaned. Even if I wanted to I would not have the strength to climb back atop Velvet.

The horse huffed and nudged me with his cold nose, "No," I groaned as I pushed him away, "you are just as tired as I am. Go find Éomer and Theodred," I pushed him again, he was still nudging me, "you can travel easier without my weight holding you down," Velvet huffed and stomped his foot against the ground, "No Velvet…go find them. I can't climb on top of you I have not the strength. Go find them…bring them back here," for a long moment the steed stared at me, as if calculating what to do. Finally he turned and darted off. It was strange watching him disappear in the darkness.

A cold breeze brushed across my arms and I shivered. With great effort I un-tied my bag and pulled my cloak out. It didn't give me the warmth I was hoping for but it helped keep the wind out as the night continued. My eyes wavered here and there begging for me to sleep. Alone in an unknown wilderness I knew better then to let that happen. I shifted uncomfortably as a strange numbness attempted to go through my arm. I had never been truly wounded by a blade, at least not to the extent that I bled this much. It wasn't life threatening, yet, but it left me weak and shaky. If I didn't find help soon I doubt I would last very long on my own.

My eyes looked to the stars to attempt to distract myself from that horrid thought. As comforting as it was to see the same sky night after night I did not know how to tell where I was or what star to follow. It had not occurred to me the nights I looked up at this sky if they had a northern star. My head spun for just a moment before I shook it off and moved my cloak closer to me. The arms of my dress were beginning to stick uncomfortably to the wounds upon my shoulder and arm. If I moved it caused a stinging pain to erupt.

A sound caught my ears. It was too distant to tell if it was hoof or feet but it was moving, fast. I squinted and stared out into the darkness. There were dark shapes in the distance yet I could not make them out. Could it be Éomer and Theodred? Were they okay? What if it wasn't? Fear swept through my mind again. What if the orcs had gotten them? What if… I felt tears slip out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Instinctively I wished to run, but when I attempted to get up all I did was stumble right back down.

The sound got closer and louder; thunderous like hooves. It had to be Éomer and Theodred! It just had to be! At the same time, had they found help? The dark forms were obviously upon horses but there were more then just two men riding. For a long moment I watched them and the group passed me without stopping, "Hey!" I suddenly called. My throat contracted at the sudden use of my voice and I winced.

One of the riders in the back slowed down and turned slowly. His companions did so quickly after they noticed his change of pace. I wavered and fell back thudding against the ground, "I thought I heard something…a voice…"

I heard one of them dismount, all I did was stare up at the sky. My body seemed incapable of holding itself up any longer, "Over here!" the second voice, like the first, was male but sounded slightly older. If only I could look to see if it was Éomer. My stomach turned at the thought, oh please let it be them.

A black silhouette of a man covered the view of the sky from me, "Éomer…" I whispered. I was beginning to feel myself attempt to black out.

"She is badly wounded," the man above me spoke to his comrades, "we will make camp here."

"Where are they?" I whispered one last time before I knew nothing.

* * *

In my life I had never blacked out before. I had been knocked unconscious like when I first arrived upon this world but never just blacked out cold. Slamming against the ground had not been fun, but this was different. I did not know time. The first brief moment I opened my eyes there were muffled male voices and it was still dark outside. For a moment I did lay there my arm ached but it felt like something had been put around it. I blacked out again.

The next time I awoke there was a little light from the sun rising above the horizon. My eyes were bleary and I could not see anything clearly. The men were moving about, I guessed cleaning up camp. I could not be sure. My body lifted and darkness over-took me again.

When I awoke for a third and final time it was bright. I was sitting uncomfortably upon a horse as it galloped gallantly across a wide-open space. With each stride my head knocked uncomfortably against something hard and I let out a moan of discomfort. The horse slowed and a male voice called just behind me. The other riders slowed around us I realized I was upon the steed with someone else. It was his breastplate that I was hitting my head against.

Someone helped me slide off the horse and I was instantly upon my familiar set of blankets. None of the voices that spoke were recognizable in my ears. Their accent was different then those of Rohan. Who were they? Where was I? Why had Éomer and Theodred not come? I blinked attempting to clear my vision. A man with dark blond hair was not tending to me, un-bandaging my arm and shoulder before re-bandaging it with a fresh one. His grey eyes were very serious and had not glanced at me once. For a long moment I stared at him and nearly gasped when it dawned on me who he was. A thin beard of dark blond hair covered his chin and a nose that was slightly crooked. It reminded me slightly of Éomer's for it looked like it had been broken a few times.

This was Boromir. What was he doing in Rohan? Had Velvet and I actually managed to travel outside of Rohan and into Gondor? It did not seem completely possible but then again I was in a world that only existed in books and movies. I wanted to speak, say something but was unsure of how to begin. It would seem odd if I knew his name before he had a chance to learn mine. Perhaps he did not realize I was awake, "Thank you," I finally spoke in a soft voice.

The man jumped slightly and nodded, "It is my duty to save those in distress."

I sighed deeply and flinched when he finished with my bandages. Another sharp pain had run up my arm, "Either way, I do not think I would be alive if you had not come along."

"It was my brother who heard your call of help. I merely tended to your wounds," his voice did not change; it was as gruff as before.

There was nothing more to say. I watched as he got up and moved away from me to his comrades. After a long moment another man came to my side, a bowl of food in his hands, "I thought it would be better if you ate soon," his hair was light brown and had younger softer features then Boromir. It was almost an exact resemblance between the two. This had to be Boromir's brother. "I am Faramir," he told me, confirming my suspicions, "the man who was tending to you is my brother, Boromir."

"You do not tell me your titles?" I asked him with just as soft a tone as I had used with Boromir.

"In the wilderness I see no point in using them," he gave a slight smile. "May I ask your name?"

"Anna," with my left arm I slowly lifted myself to sit. This did not bode well as my head began to spin and I had to lay back down quickly. "Perhaps I am not strong enough for such an action yet."

"What were you doing roaming the edges of Gondor?" he asked me. It surprised me to see he had a spoon and was beginning to actually feed me. Apparently he had been prepared for this.

I took a bite of the offered food. It was just meat and potatoes in water, but it wasn't too terrible. My stomach gurgled when I swallowed, "I was traveling with two companions. Yesterday morning we were attacked by a large group of orcs and my horse and I became disoriented and lost. We came upon a smaller group of orcs and that is where I received my wounds. Sometime last night I slid from my horse and was lost to him. That is where you found me," he gave me another bite after I finished my story.

"Where was it you were going?"

"Gondor…Minas Tirith," finally I attempted to sit up again, my head still spun but not as terribly as before. Faramir smiled and handed me the bowl and along with the spoon.

"Then you are in luck, Lady Anna," he smiled slightly, "for that is where we are traveling. Perhaps we can find your companions there."

"We will not."

Faramir frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"They were only going to travel with me part way," I explained, "and I was to be left to travel the rest of the way."

"With no escort?" the man seemed shocked.

"I can defend myself," I glanced around, my pack had been next to me but there was no sign of my sword, "but apparently I have lost my sword. It must have been upon my horse," oh poor Velvet-Heart. I hoped he had found his way back to Edoras if he did not find Éomer or Theodred. My gut wrenched once more at the thought of them.

"You are a shield maiden of Rohan?" Faramir seemed fascinated by the prospect.

"No," I shook my head, "merely taught by one. It was my hope, when I reached Minas Tirith, that I would happen upon Gandalf the Grey."

Faramir nodded slightly then turned his head when his brother called for him. The man gave a curt nod and then headed over to where his brother stood. I slowly finished the food he had given me, my stomach warming slightly as it was filled. The valar must have, in some way, be looking out for me. Logically it would seem a rare event for one to be found in such a long expanse of unpopulated land, let alone twice. Hopefully my luck would hold true so I could find Gandalf as well. This did not seem that likely.

The men talked for a long period of time out of my range of hearing. I assumed they were deciding what to do with me now that I was awake. The sun met the horizon in the distance and darkness began to fall. Carefully I let myself lay upon my blankets as I stared at the steadily dieing fire. I wanted to rest and yet I wanted to ask them questions. What were they going to do with me? How long would it take to reach Minas Tirith? Would there be anyway for me to send a message to Edoras?

Of course the more I thought about these questions the heavier my eyelids became. I finally stopped fighting sleep and resigned to ask them all these questions in the morning. Perhaps Faramir would be able to answer me, since Boromir seemed incapable of speaking as a gentleman would.

* * *

I awoke before the sun rose. The fire was newly lit though and Boromir was crouched, poking a stick at it, "You should be sleeping," the man spoke roughly.

"I'll be sure to tell my body that next time I attempt to wake up," I muttered as I slowly sat up.

The man looked at me wearily before he returned to prodding the fire, "We have decided it would be best you stay with us until we arrive back to Minas Tirith. My brother seems to think Gandalf may soon visit. Why would you wish to see the Wizard?"

"It is a personal matter between Gandalf and I," I kept my eyes lowered. It did not dawn on me that the man may see the tell-tell signs of whatever had happened to me. The strange glint of silver that would blink off my eyes on occasion, "but it is also imperative I meet with him."

He did not speak again, just began to cook something over the open flame. I sighed and began to dig through my bag. A leather cord caught my fingers and again my stomach wrenched. What if I never saw them again? An un-wanted tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. This motion did not go un-noticed by the man next to the fire, "Forgive my shortness," he spoke up, "I am not accustomed to being in the company of women."

"It is nothing you have said. I would not expect one such as you to treat me any differently then you have," a half smile appeared on my lips for a moment.

Boromir nodded and we spent the rest of the morning in silence. Finally the rest of the men awoke and began to tear down camp. The fire was extinguished, and after a short breakfast Boromir and Faramir helped me onto Boromir's horse. The man climbed up behind me and we were off. It felt like riding with Éomer and Theodred all those months ago. No word was spoken and all we did was ride for several hours, stopping here and there for short breaks. I was smarter then time and found a bush to relieve myself instead of waiting until we camped.

I kept my cloak huddled around me as we rode. It seemed as they day progressed it got colder. Night began to fall but we did not stop. The men continued to ride on. It wasn't until it was too dark to see did we stop for the night. I had decided I did not wish to speak to any of them. What was there to speak of? I knew none of them. The only thoughts I had were: where would I go from here? Of course at the current condition I was in it did not seem likely I was going to go anywhere once we reached Minas Tirith.

The night passed and day once again arrived. It seemed the men had begun to ride harder, stopping less during the day. I had forgotten how much it hurt to ride constantly, especially when I had to share a saddle with another. Another night came and went. It was that next day when we came upon a city set up in levels. The city that had been in my dreams so many times. It was beautiful with seven levels and sparkled in the sun. For a long moment I stared as the men slowed and came to a comfortable pace. It seemed they too were taking in a moment to marvel at the structure. I could not believe how big it was. This would be fun to try and navigate.

Another thought crossed my mind. It was feint and I barely even heard it: what happens if Gandalf never comes?

* * *

**Note**: So, I meant to update yesterday but unfortunately my health had issues. Being sick is so much fun! Now I am feeling better for the most part. Writing this chapter has helped. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed: **Friendly Legolas Sporker** (love the name!), **REsth**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **amberhathaway**, and **Hello-mrs.-Rita**. Here is your update and the next one should be out soon!

Review! (please?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Minas Tirith was very different from Rohan. It was obvious off the bat. I was swept away to bathe. The water was cold and did not help with where I had been wounded. I missed showers and their heat and...well waterproof bandages. Afterward I put on one of the dresses in my sack, dearly wishing I could wear my pants. The wind would swell uncomfortably up my legs and make them shiver when I left this room. I could have sworn I saw steam coming from a different building but paid no mind to it. The woman who had brought me to bathe was waiting impatiently while tapping her foot against the floor, "That will never do to be seen before the Steward," she griped. "Do you have nothing better?"

If I had known I would get griped out for wearing this dress I would have brought the dress I had been given. Of course I had only worn that dress once and never touched it since then, "No," I shook my head answering her. "I'm afraid I have only one dress other then this, seeing as the dress I came in is stained with blood and ripped."

"Yes I noticed that," she tutted her tongue, "most improper allowing a single woman to ride alone with a troop of men. Follow me; I will be sure to have a proper dress sent for you when the next occasion calls for such things. Until then we must make do."

The woman was brisk with her movements and led me out into the cold city. We walked for quite a while; I was holding my cloak as close to my person as possible while holding my bag with the same arm. We passed a white dead looking tree and for a moment I had to pause and look at it, "Do not dawdle," the woman snapped and I was quick to follow her. We entered a great hall and the woman was quick to remove my cloak and bag from me. "Speak only when spoken to. I will not have any rudeness shown to our Steward, now go and be quick."

I wanted to snap at the woman. Now I was preferring my life back in Edoras. Finally I turned and walked down the great hall where an man sat upon a throne. He was conversing quietly with Boromir. I walked quietly and stopped just ten feet off from them. The man's face was hardened and much older. I would guess he was in his seventies. Of course I had guessed a person's age wrong before. I cleared my throat gently and Boromir glanced over to where I stood. Denethor followed shortly.

The man watched me gravely for a moment. Right, I forgot. Quickly I curtsied, "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Denethor."

"Yes," he muttered. His eyes traveled to his eldest son for a moment before turning to look at me, "I am to understand you wish to meet with Gandalf the Grey. That is your purpose for reaching my fair city?"

"Yes my lord," I murmured, I kept my eyes lowered. In my gut somewhere I knew it would be best if I attempt to not move my eyes while in either man's presence.

"Boromir found this among your person's," Denethor lifted up a piece of parchment. "It is from the Prince of Rohan. I find it odd that a woman who travels in such circles was found without an escort. It is a wonder you were alive when my son's found you. The prince has requested I give you proper accommodations until you can find a way to make yourself useful or Gandalf is to arrive."

I did not know how to respond. The man was very curt and obviously felt I was just a thorn that must be pulled. I sighed and gave a small smile, "I was not aware what was said in the note, my lord. I merely knew it was a request of some sorts to help me bide my time until I can speak with the Grey Wizard."

"Hmmm…"

"If I may make a suggestion father," Boromir spoke up. It nearly made me jump hearing his voice. He was not as short as before, in fact in these surroundings he seemed comfortable.

"If you wish my son."

Boromir looked over at me for a moment, "To start she does need time to heal. Though she seems fine at first glance she did receive a few severe wounds. I suggest she learn from one of the housekeepers. Faramir and I are in need of a new maid for our quarters, and it would be convenient I think for her. If Gandalf is to arrive she would be near enough to be told of his arrival."

Denethor studied his son for a moment before returning his gaze back to me, "It is something I will think on. She will have my decision by the evening. Until then a small room shall be provided for you."

"Thank you my lord."

"Ioreth, please escort Miss Anna here to…"

"I will take her father," Boromir stepped in once more. I frowned slightly at the man but said nothing. "I need to attend to some things as it is."

"Of course son," Denethor seemed taken a back but said nothing else on the matter.

Boromir quickly led me out of the hall, "You are very kind to show me where I am to go, my lord," I spoke quietly as we walked. With every large stride he took I had to take two quick ones. "Though it is not needed."

"The woman who was showing you about is a rather…unkind woman. She would twist about any person she knows to seem the enemy," he told me quietly, "it did not seem fair for one in a strange new place. Though, by the look of you, I would have guessed you were from Gondor, not Rohan."

I blushed slightly, "I have heard that several times over, my Lord."

"You do not hail from Rohan, do you," it was a statement, not a question.

"What would make you say that?"

"The language in the book you carry with you," his voice was simple and calm. "I glanced at it last night out of curiosity. It is of a language I have never seen. There are possibly many I do not know but it was…odd."

"I see where you would conclude that," I nodded. "You are correct. I am not from anywhere near here."

"And where are you from?"

"It is a place far away called America. I will not go into specifics for it seems almost no one knows where that is," I gave him a short smile before quickly looking away.

Boromir flinched and I cursed myself for my thoughtless action. He would have seen it, and if he knew more then Theodred did on the matter… I waited for him to comment on the silver glint but he did not. We continued walking, "Such an odd name. Such is your name, though I have heard a version of it among the Easterlings. It is of no concern though, since you are not of their kind."

"My Lord?" I questioned. He peered down at me for a moment before I continued. "Would it be possible to send a message to Rohan, to a friend? I wish to let them know I did not perish when we were attacked. If they are to find my horse they will assume the worst."

"For now we do have our carrier available for such matters, but you may proceed to write the letter out. Once he arrives I will be sure it is given to him," Boromir nodded. We had gone into what I assumed to be their home and down a dark hallway. Now we were standing in front of a doorway. "This is where I must leave you. I will make sure you are tended to properly. Do get some rest. It has been a weary trip."

I smiled and entered the room without another word. To my surprise my bag and cloak were sitting upon the small bed. There was a chest at the foot and a tiny window just above the head of the bed. Other then that it was a rather plain bed. I frowned and sat down. Do be honest I had no urge to sleep. There was so much to think about and consider. Once again I dwelled on how much I missed my home.

Did they miss me? Perhaps they thought I had been kidnapped, but the camera with in the store would tell them other wise. At least that's what I thought. T.V. I hadn't thought of that until now. It would make time go by so much faster. A smile crossed my lips as I thought of all the different cartoons I used to watch. The children here would not even know what I speak of. Those poor deprived children.

I dallied about my room in silence, placing my leather bound book here and there. Deciding what to do. Eventually I would attempt to explore this place, but at the moment I was rather content with being random on my own. I let my fingers drape across the necklace Theodred gave me and I sighed. My thoughts wandered and I found myself thinking back on one of the time Theodred had come to read to me.

_"You are very quiet this evening Anna," the prince spoke gently while jerking me from my revelry._

_ "I was thinking about the consistency of Horse droppings," I muttered not really paying attention to my own words._

_ The man began to laugh, "What?"_

_ "How do they do it? Or even stand it? It is almost as bad as relieving ones self in a bush or a bucket," I insisted with a grimace. "It makes me miss home even more."_

_ Theodred smiled, the creases next to his eyes wrinkling, "Tell me of your home."_

_ "For one," I thought of a way of explaining this to him, "we relieve ourselves in a porcelain bucket filled with water. When you press a metal knob it swirls about and is once again filled with clean water. Dogs enjoy drinking out of it, and my nephew loved to splash around in it."_

_ "You have siblings?"_

_ "Yes," I nodded my head, "one older brother. He and his wife had a little boy and number two was on the way when I left," I sighed and frowned, "its strange I had not thought of them until now…_"

A knock at the door pulled me from my memories, "Yes?" I called standing from the bed.

The door opened and revealed Faramir standing just beyond it, "Miss Anna, I wished to come and inquire as to how your accommodations are treating you."

"It's perfect," I smiled slightly, "it was truly kind of your father."

The young man gave a soft smile, "Good that is good to hear. I was coming to bring to a healer. It would be best to have one look at your wounds. Boromir suggested it after he left you here."

"Lead the way then my lord."

"Of course miss Anna."

I frowned, "Please, just Anna."

Faramir raised an eyebrow as we walked, "I am sorry, but I believe I must call you by that title, Miss Anna. It is the proper thing."

My frown deepened but I didn't say anything of it, "Tell me about yourself. I'm afraid during my rescue I did not learn much."

"There is not much to tell," the man shrugged his shoulders simply, "I am not as favored in my father's eyes as Boromir is. I enjoy books and deep conversations to war, though I am a soldier. Unfortunately to be a warrior is a necessary evil to stop those who wish to devour us. I am but a man who is trying to good for his people and family."

I smiled slightly, "It is not hard to sum yourself up then? I would expect something deeper, but I see you are telling the truth."

Faramir chuckled, "There are still some secrets I keep. What of you? Boromir tells me you are not of this land nor anywhere near. By your accent I can tell you that common is not your first language."

"_Awe if only I could tell you everything_," I spoke English. The man's eyes widened for a moment. "Where I come from we speak a language known as English. I am yet to meet a being in this land that knows remotely a word from it. I promise you, my lord, to learn common was not an easy task, and there are yet words I have not learned. There will come a day you will say something and I will stare blankly at you as if you have said something that is completely foreign to me."

Faramir watched me carefully, "Fascinating. Your…Engli..sh was it?" I nodded. "It is nothing like any language I have heard. It has a coarseness to it."

"I would agree," I chuckled, "it is very harsh compared to Westron. Now that I speak this new tongue I feel strange speaking the language of my home land."

"Are women as uncouth there as you appeared when we first met you?"

My eyebrows knitted together. We had stopped in front of an open entry that appeared to be a small hospital, "What do you mean?"

"Women do not fight," Faramir explained. "There are some lands, like Rohan, where women are taught the art but are not aloud to wield a weapon of their own. Yet you spoke of knowing your way about one."

"Women are aloud to join the army," I told him. Faramir's eyes widened in almost abashed shame. I would see where he saw this. From what I understood I was only taught to wield a sword because it was expected I would travel alone. It would not be fair to send me out without the correct training. "Of course for men it is mandatory they submit their name for a possible draft once they reach the age of eighteen. Women cannot be drafted, but they may choose to join."

"I must speak with you more of this place you come from," Faramir sounded…in awe? I was not sure. It seemed strange. When I had mentioned this to Theodred he had seemed ashamed of such news. It had almost stopped him from teaching me to wield a sword all together. Éowyn had of course changed his mind greatly. "In turn I will tell you what is proper so you do not make a mistake in front of the wrong people."

I proceeded to roll my eyes and then we entered the medical room. The healer that was checking over my wounds the entire muttered about how improper it was for the son of the Steward to be escorting me about like some child. There were a few times I wished to snap at him but seeing as Faramir was standing near by I did no such thing. In stead I was a good little girl and sat there. Well not little girl. I was twenty-six for crying out loud. A dreadful thought came across my mind. What if they tried to get me married? A woman of my age should not be single! Stupid, stupid book and all its stupid things. I growled slightly which made the healer jump. Instantly I offered my apology, insisting I had a strange disorder that made me say the strangest things. Faramir smirked at this. Finally they released me and I was happy to get away.

"You did not need to wait," I insisted to young man once we had left the room.

"I do know this, Miss Anna, but I felt compelled to learn more of you," Faramir had a slight smile upon his features. "Of course if I were to mention to my brother what you have told me he would think you were mad. These are customs completely unheard of in our land."

"Yes, I've gathered that," I muttered darkly. "With the fact that I am forced to wearing a skirt my every waking moment. I cannot even wear pants while I am sleeping! Why is that?"

"Do men wear dresses in your land?"

I started laughing. Faramir had frozen at my sudden out burst, "Actually there are some that do."

"By the land!" he was wide eyed and seemed to regret asking. "What man would wish to succumb such a strange habit?!"

"It's actually a hobby for some men," I was still smiling as I told him this. "What is the word… We call them… Well the common term is cross-dressers. The men who wear dresses and skirts."

"Is that what the women are called who wear pants?"

"Oh dear no," my smile widened, "it is common place for women to pants. Even some where them where they cut off here," I pointed at the middle of my thigh. Faramir's face became very pale. "Of course those women are not always looked upon well. Even some of the skirts are that short if not shorter."

This made his face change from white to red. If I had a camera I would have shot the before and after picture. I made a man of Gondor blush and look sick all in the same five minutes. I believe I deserved a gold start this feet, "What an obtuse world."

Of course this was a word I did not understand but I did not ask. His tone was very easy to understand, "It is not as horrible as you are envisioning my lord. If you had grown up there, like me, it would seem absolutely normal."

"I just cannot wrap my hand around it, it is…"

"How I felt when I came here," I confirmed.

"I can see that," Faramir nodded. We had arrived once again back to my new room. "I will leave you. Perhaps in the morning, if I find the time, we will speak more?"

"It would be nice," I smiled kindly. "Have a good evening my lord."

"You as well, Miss Anna."

* * *

The next morning arrived with my stomach gurgling. I had forgotten to eat dinner the night before. Of course, I had no idea where to find sustenance of that nature. I slowly dressed for the day and poked my head out my door to see if there was anyone to ask for help. There would be nobody around that would be just…easy? I huffed and decided the best way of finding food was to follow my nose.

Silently I walked down the white marble halls. Turning whenever it felt like the right idea to turn. It was very disorienting and I was regretting my decision to leave my room. I sniffed, hoping to find just the tiniest whiff telling me I would find the kitchen. Nope, nothing. Did they not eat breakfast? What time was it? Where the heck was everybody!? I let out an irritated groan and leaned against the wall. Perhaps if I did not move someone would find me. Then again, knowing my luck, no one ever traveled this hallway.

I began to whistle when I decided to start walking again. It was the dwarf song "Hi-ho hi-ho its off work we go" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. My head tilted to the side when I heard a giggle from a near by hallway and of course I went to investigate. I stopped myself when I glanced around a corner to see a little boy bouncing up and down and clapping. Kneeling in front of the boy was Boromir. A smile graced my lips at the little scene. I could not tell what they spoke of but watching as the little boy became more and more excited made my heart pull. Who knew that a man who had trouble speaking with me would have this type of soft side.

"Now, you go off and find your mother, all right? She'll be very disappointed if I kept you too long from your schooling," Boromir spoke as he stood. It seemed he had spotted me because once the boy went bounding off down the hallway he headed in my direction. "It is good I found you Miss Anna," he spoke as he approached me.

"Truly, Lord Boromir?" I asked carefully as he came to stand in front of me. The man was tall, perhaps around six foot four. I guessed this because that was my father's height. I nearly compared everyone's height to his. "I did not know I had been misplaced."

Boromir frowned, "Yes… I was told when Ioreth came to retrieve you for breakfast she was un-able to find you. The woman was very put out by your disappearance and came to complain. I still do not know why my father keeps her here."

I shifted my weight back and forth as he spoke, wishing to be out of his gaze. His eyes reminded me of Theodred, and if I were to guess Boromir had to be the same age as the man as well, "I wan looking for a place in order to eat. I skipped dinner last night."

"I will show you," he told me curtly before turning and walking off. I had to jog to catch up and then proceed to speak walk next to him.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him.

Boromir nodded his head and continued walking until we arrived in a large kitchen, "Miss Anna, this is our cook, Findegil. He will take care of whatever needs you may need for food."

With that he left just as quickly. I frowned then looked at the older man who had been sitting at the wooden table in the center of the kitchen, "Don't mind him dear," the cook spoke. He was older, maybe late fifties. The man was balding apparently preferred shorter hair. His eyes were a kind blue with a twinkle in them. As odd as it was they looked like what I would have thought Dumbledore's eyes would have looked like in real life. Yes, I know, Harry Potter reference. It's just what they reminded me of, "Lord Boromir has never been comfortable around women. Especially one as lovely as you."

I blushed, "You are a very forward man, are you not?"

Findegil chuckled and stood, "What would you like for breakfast, Miss Anna was it?"

"I prefer Anna, but if Miss Anna is all I can muster from any person I will survive," I sighed and looked around. "You wouldn't happen to know what chocolate is…would you?"

He merely raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard of it."

"Of course," I took a seat at the wooden table, "whatever you can make that is simple. I do not wish to take your time from your own breakfast."

Findegil chuckled, "Take me from my food? This is what I do all day. It is my only duty. Lord Boromir was kind enough to offer it to me when I could no longer hold a sword properly. I can lift a skillet just fine though, and over the years my cooking as gotten considerably better. I will find something."

"Is Lord Boromir married?" I asked casually as the man began to put ingredients together.

"No, he is not. I would not be surprised if Lord Denethor begins to push the issue, though. Of course he will also try and find him a very young woman to marry," the cook told me.

I frowned and lead my head on my hand while looking over at him, "Okay… Why?"

"The younger the woman the more likely she will bare Lord Boromir many healthy sons," he let out a ragged cough for just a moment before returning to his business. "Lady Finduilas, rest her soul, was twenty years younger then Lord Denethor. Once Lord Boromir learns to understand how to act among the female race, or his father forces him, I assume his bride will be just as young as his mother was compared to Lord Denethor."

"And your telling me this why?" I chuckled gently.

"Because our good cook," I turned to see Faramir standing in the entry to the kitchen, "likes to tell this to all the young women."

I frowned over at Faramir then back at the cook, "I am not that young good sir."

"Truly?" Findegil seemed to not completely care, "and how old are you Miss Anna?"

"Twenty-six, I will be twenty-seven in November," I explained.

"You must forgive Findegil," Faramir came to take a seat at the table, "he likes to put the romantic notion into every young woman he can. It amuses him to start pushing women to attempt to get my brother to court them."

"Hopeless romantic?" I asked looking at the cook as he sat a plate in front of me.

"More or less, yes."

"And what may I ask brought you to grace my presence Lord Faramir?" I asked looking to the young man.

Faramir smirked, "I did say if I found the time to seek you out I would. Once you have finished your breakfast I wish to show you the library."

Ugh…when would someone actually sit me down and teach me to read Westron? This would be…interesting to tell Faramir though I could English, I had no grasp of how to read Westron. That would be fun, thus my long adventure in Minas Tirith began.

* * *

**Note**: So I've gotten a few reviews that have mentioned they would like things more drawn out, well something like that. Anyway, my attempt is starting now! And of course there will be flashbacks here and there. It's fun! Thanks to those who reviewed: **Imarra Pendaran**,** Childoftheking**, **Midnight Leopard**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, and **Friendly Legolas Sporker**. To those who made their suggestions you will begin to see them pop up more and more in the next few chapters. Thank you so much for you input, its really helped!

And of course keep reviewing and telling me what you would like to see and all that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The library was huge. The shelves climbed all the way up the walls to the ceiling, each section had a ladder so one could reach the top. If I could read Westron I would have been drooling. Of course, that was not the case. Faramir led me through the maze of shelves and desks until we reached a set of chairs near a fireplace. It was cozy and warm and made me smile brightly. I flounced into one of the chairs and reveled in the softness.

Faramir chuckled and took the other un-occupied chair, "You are pleased then?"

"I missed comfy chairs," I sighed with glee. "Rohan does not appear to believe in comfy chairs. Mostly it is just wooden benches covered in fur. This, this is comfy to me," I leaned forward and looked at the young man, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"You are not one to dance around subjects are you?"

I shook my head, "Not usually no. Most subjects I like to be brought up boldly and away from all the confusing dances. Then again I'm not much a dancer. Theodred tried to teach me to dance once, but it didn't work out very well."

"This is Prince Theodred you speak of?" Faramir seemed curious enough and a part of me wished I had not mentioned the man.

"Yes," it was easy to sink back in my chair, imagining myself as a simple bug and Faramir was just some crazy man thinking he was talking to an invisible someone.

"Were you two…close?"

"In a sense," my voice had become softer, it was strange to talk about my friend, "we were good friends. He along with his cousin came to my rescue nearly a year back. It was he who had sent me to a proper teacher to learn common tongue."

"You miss him," Faramir stated.

"Just as anyone would miss a dear friend or brother. You would miss Boromir if he were to leave for a long period of time would you not?" I blushed slightly, now realizing what Faramir was subtly trying to apply to his words.

"I would but I have known Boromir all my life and only if he were to die would I truly miss him. I hope that day never comes, not until he is old with age," Faramir let a somber look cross his face before letting the gentle smile grace his features once more. "Tell me more of your home land. If I can I wish to document it, so that we may one day visit it."

I quickly shook my head, "I will only tell you of it if you promise not to write it down," he would never find it outside of Arda. My world was too far away. "I will tell you everything I can if you can promise me that. My home is not the most pleasant of places."

Faramir watched me carefully, deciding, then gave a deep sigh, "As you wish, Miss Anna. I suppose my first question is who is your king?"

"America does not have a king."

"Then your steward."

I shook my head again, "Nor do we have a steward. Our leader is called the…how would I say it here…_President_. He is elected every four years by the people."

The man frowned, "Elected? You do not have a man of royal blood reign over your people?"

"He might be a descendant. Actually, according to my mother, I am a direct descendant of Mary Queen of Scots, but we have no real paper proof of that," Faramir seemed surprised by this but did not say anything while I continued. I told him, as much as I could remember, how America came to be: the Revolutionary war and our first president. The man never spoke a word, just listened intently while I spoke. I had not even told Theodred, Éowyn, or Éomer any of this. Of course they never asked.

"So America started from...well originally was under the reign of a King but broke apart from it?" he asked once I was done.

I nodded, "Yep, this was a little over two-hundred years ago though. One must understand though, it was because of differences in the way one practiced their religion."

"And we never heard of the battle?" Faramir's eyes had widened to three times their normal size. At least that's what it looked like. Would everyone act this way if I told them the history of America? Hopefully this would be the only time I told someone and he wouldn't repeat it. Most people would think he was mad most likely.

"Like I said before, my home is very, very far away," I shrugged. "In fact we have had…forty something presidents now? It's a bit…hard to keep track."

Faramir stood and began to pace, "So back to our conversation yesterday. Women can fight; wear pants, and what else? I must know so I may inform you of what you can and cannot do."

I raised an eyebrow, inwardly groaning at all of this. I should be an exception to the "what was proper" rule because I am not from this place. Then again, I was not of noble blood so of course I couldn't get away with flouncing about in pants, "Essentially women in my home land have all the rights a man does. As I said before we can fight, go to school, rule a country, and wear pants. It was many years of fighting but women are not quite under the oppression we once were. It still looms though, no woman has been president just yet."

"Women fought in a battle against men?" Faramir stared at me in shock.

I laughed, loudly, "No! Not like that. We held protests and petitioned to have our right to vote, to work at the same wage, if not close to, as a man. I'm still a little stumped on why we fought to have the right be in the army, I don't like war. I am of a woman of peace, I draw and paint and the like. If it were up to me I would have never picked up a stupid sword."

The young man relaxed, "You had me worried for a moment. I was beginning to think that women had completely taken over society by force."

"The way you view things is rather funny. Women are still gentle creatures in my world, but they just have more options then say…here," I gave him a slight smile before looking about the large room.

"What did you do back where you came from?"

"I was studying to become an art teacher," I sighed and looked back at him. "It was not…I was not supposed to have come to Arda. Well I believe I was not supposed to, apparently it doesn't matter what I think."

"You miss your home then?"

"More then you can understand," I groaned, "it is very different from here. We have…different ways of traveling which in my opinion is much easier then that of riding a horse."

Faramir nodded then turned his head when someone cleared their throat, "Boromir."

"I thought I would find you here," Boromir looked just as stoic as the last time I had seen him today. He glanced only once at me before returning his gaze back to his brother. "Father wishes to speak with both of us. I have come to retrieve you."

Faramir nodded and stood, "It was very nice to have gotten to know you a little more, Miss Anna," he gave a quick bow and a short smile before looking to his brother. "I will meet you there then brother?"

Boromir nodded. Faramir left the room but Boromir stood there, studying me, "Yes?" I glanced around and made sure I hadn't done something wrong.

"I feel you are hiding something," the man told me curtly.

Slowly I stood and crossed my arms over my chest, "And what makes you think that, my Lord?"

"It is just the way you present yourself."

"One can merely ask my lord and I will tell all they wish to know of me," I told him simply. "Is it a crime that I not start spouting my life story to every man or woman I meet? If that were so I would say you are hiding something from me as well."

The man grunted, "I have nothing to prove to you."

I glared at him and put my hands on my hips, "Then why should I prove myself to you? If you'll excuse me, my lord, I have…things…to do," and I quickly marched passed him. I did not turn to see if he was angry by my actions. If this was among the list of "thing women don't do" well then I had to cross it off of my list of "things women don't do that I have done."

The thought made me smile slightly and I continued walking. It would be difficult to find my room again but I figured if I wandered long enough I would find it. My thoughts roamed back, once again. The longer I was away from Rohan, surprisingly, the more I missed it. I thought back to another time, the same memory with Theodred, how I missed him.

_"Is it common place for you to wander about with your nose in that book from the place you are from?" Theodred chuckled as we walked through the slightly windy city._

_ "I enjoy reading, and seeing as this is the only book I can read it keeps me sane," I insisted, my eyes still glued to one of the pages of the leather bound book._

_ The man smiled broadly, "Yes, I've noticed this. All you need is ask and I will teach you how to read Westron my friend."_

_ "When will you find the time, oh gracious prince?" I giggled, finally looking up at his handsome face and away from the book._

_ "Well we will just have to…" Theodred frowned at the thought. "I had not thought of this."_

_ "Besides, you should be off courting some maiden, not spending all your time with a foreigner that, as far as you know, has no noble blood with in her," I insisted with a wave of my hand._

_ I gasped when he caught my hand and held it in his, "I do not wish to spend my time with anyone else, Anna," his voice was soft and I blushed when I glanced into his eyes for just one moment. It was the first time I had ever seen him give me that look and I was unsure of how to take it._

_ "This is not…" I slowly took my hand back; it tingled slightly from his touch. "Forgive me my lord… I do not think anyone would find this…good…"_

_ Theodred cleared his throat, a small blush appearing on his cheeks, "Of course, forgive me, my friend. I was not thinking."_

I blinked, having lost my place on where I was headed. I stood near a window and for a moment shifted my weight back and forth while deciding where to go. Perhaps if I looked out the window I would get some idea where I am. There was really nothing interesting outside the window, just a small garden. Being August it was beginning to wilt and die. I frowned and rested my elbows on the window ceil. What was I going to do now?

"Excuse me? Miss?" a small voice spoke. I turned to find the little boy I had seen with Boromir earlier this morning. He had bright blue eyes and an oval shaped mouth. Messy blond hair decked his heads and a meek smile upon his mouth. "I… Have you seen my mother around?"

"I'm afraid I do not know she is," I smiled slightly, a blush appearing on my face. "This is only my second day here."

"Oh, forgive me miss. I am Ohtar son of Ataval," he gave a neat little bow which brought a smile to my face.

"Anna…well I suppose Miss Anna since that is what everyone here has been calling me," I curtsied awkwardly and the boy smiled.

"You are the woman Lord Boromir spoke of?" he was by my side instantly.

"He spoke of me?" that was odd, he didn't really talk to me why would he talk about me?

"Of course mam," Ohtar nodded his enthusiastically. "Let us look for my mother and I shall tell you what he said."

With a sigh and nodded and began to walk next to him. This would be more entertaining then being completely lost.

"Lord Boromir said you were a strange but beautiful woman," my head snapped to look at the boy. "He also said that you spoke a strange language while you slept. At first he thought you were an evil sorceress," he smiled, "but I can see now that you are not. An evil Sorceress will gobble up children when they first meet them! Unless of course you like to cook them first?"

"I prefer children that have been frozen," I forced myself not to smile. "Of course it is very hard to create the right spell."

Ohtar's eyes widened and stared at me for a long moment before he began to laugh, "I like you! Lord Boromir should learn to become braver around ladies. They always know how to make one smile."

"I do not think Lord Boromir is very fond of me," I reminded him. "I am just a stray waiting around until someone can find me a way home."

"There is mama!" Ohtar called. At the end of the hall walked an older woman with a basket of laundry in hand. "Thank you Miss Anna! Perhaps we will speak again soon!" then jogged off.

A smile covered my face when I realized I was now standing in front of my bedroom. I would have to find that boy more often so I can find my way around this place. Of course once I turned to enter my room a voice caught my ears, "Miss Anna," a man stood just a few feet to my right and I sighed and turned to him. He looked to be younger then me. Shaggy brown hair covered his head with green eyes. His face reminded me of a cousin I had when I was younger. It was a very trusting face, "I am Golasgil. I have been asked to help teach your own duties. I have finally been accepted to join Minas Tirith's guard so it is you who will be taking over my duties. If you would follow me please."

* * *

I slumped into my bed after finishing dinner and grumbled about how much I missed running water. The rest of my day had been…well interesting. Golasgil wasn't much of a conservationist and his mind and eyes would wander if we passed a pretty maid. Essentially I learned how to polish armor, where to take Faramir and Boromir's laundry, what was to be done in their room, and when to wake each lord. My only problem was when would I know when to wake? Tomorrow Golasgil promised to come make sure I was up in time and get me into the habit of things. I did not wish for this to happen, in fact right now all I wanted to do was go to sleep and not wake up.

Stupid, stupid book and its stupid leather binding with its horse and tree. I lifted the book to where I could look at it and paused at cover once more. The tree upon the cover had become white with a black outline. The horse was gold. I frowned and twisted the book upside down and right side up again. Such an odd trick honestly. If this was truly from the valar then this made sense. I frowned and flipped open the book, letting it fall to a random page. This was an outline of the King's of Rohan.

I read down the names and paused when the name that came after Théoden was Éomer. Wait, that wasn't right. I checked again. Theodred is supposed to be after his father, not Éomer. Éomer wasn't heir to the throne, Theodred was. This didn't make sense.

Realization dawned on me like my brain had hit a brick wall. In the movies, from what I remembered, we never really met Theodred. He was dead… No! How could I have been such a fool! This wasn't possible. The Valar had sent me to change something, was this it? If it was what the hell was I was doing in Gondor?! Theodred needed me there. Quickly I began to flip through the book until I finally rested on a page that read: _Cause of Death_

_Theodred Second Marshal of the Mark son of Théoden heir to the throne of Rohan_

Birth December of 2978 Date of Death February of 3018 at the First Battle of the Fords of Isen.

_Boromir Captain of the White Tower, son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor_.

Birth April of 2978, Date of Death February of 3019 slain by Uruk-hai.

My chest became tight and I stared at the page, reading it over and over again. There were other days with other people, names I did not know, but these two… IF this book was telling the truth then I had a couple of years, right? It was August 3015 so I had two and a half years to change it for Theodred, and if I had a chance to help Boromir that gave me three and half years; something like that I was probably wrong but I was too tired to figure it out on my own. Was this it? Was this the reason the Valar had sent me here? If so this was ridiculous. I was a woman, a coward of a woman, who had no skills or anything special about me! I craved chocolate and warm running water, not risking my life to save a man who I had come to care for and one would barely give me two proper sentences!

Then again, to put it in a different light I did owe both men my life in a weird round-a-bout way. Theodred had been among the company of those who saved me and since he was their prince he had say to leave me to die or take me with them. Boromir was the same. He was the son of the Steward. If he saw me as a hassle and since I was not from Gondor he had no obligation to help escape from the wilds. Neither man had to save me, but they did. Was it wrong of me to be even contemplating saving their lives when it should a simple: yes I would if I could, in any case I will try my best.

My stomach turned over. What was I to do? I flipped the pages again. Further back was something different. In a way Boromir's death was imperative. He tried to take the ring from Frodo and in turn by attempting to defend Marry and Pippin and dieing he was washed of his failure. That is what the book told me. That wasn't right. The simplest solution would be change history some how with out actually changing it. How does one change a history that hasn't even happened yet? My just being here has probably altered something in the cosmic balance of everything.

This was too much! I didn't want to do this. I just wanted to live my life in peace, and pants! I wanted to wear pants and skip about and do cartwheels… No I probably wouldn't do cartwheels, my body would scream at me for such an action. Women at my age were not meant for such actions unless it was a regularly practiced pass time. I'm not saying I'm old, cause I'm not, I'm just saying that it would be a very bad idea.

That's not my point though. What was I thinking about? Ugh if only I could write out everything I was thinking or look at a computer screen to remember… Oh well thoughts gone. Back to the moment at hand, I don't want to do this. I don't want to be a savior, I want to be me, plain old single Anna. Too busy with school to even consider a boyfriend let alone dating. Suddenly I was on a time crunch to save two different men? Granted there was a year in between their deaths so I had plenty of time to calculate on how to save the second one.

Stop it! Don't even think about it. You're in Minas Tirith to yell at Gandalf and convince him to send you home or explain what is wrong with your eyes. At least have him explain what is wrong with my eyes and tell me how to fix it. I wanted normal eyes. It was very hard to keep my eyes on one spot when I knew someone was watching me. They would probably call me a witch or a heathen or some other word that is not used anymore in my world.

My head gently hit my pillow and I stared up at the ceiling. This was just too much. Maybe my dreams would be able to help sort this out, or maybe I would get another lovely visit from one of the valar to tell me what I should do. That would make things easier…kind of. Their method of helping though would probably involve the sensation of being burned or electrified. I didn't really like that idea too much. My eyelids drifted shut and for once I hoped my dreams would come to me and help.

* * *

**Note**: Stuff stuff stuffy stuffy stuff. Yesh yesh. Here's your update, sure hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: **Lift the Wings**, **Midnight Leopard**, **Imarra Pendaran**, **mk**, **REsth**, **Friendly Legolas Spoker**, and **MordanMDW**. Thanks so much for reviewing. Glad to see your enjoying it!

And as I say at the end of every chapter, review! Tell me what you think. Here's a question and its just to give me ideas I may just stick with my thoughts but I'm not sure yet: **Who** do **you** think Anna should end up with if she is to end up with anyone?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I missed when I used to dream like a normal person. Weird people talking about peanut butter puppies or my mom talking to me tell me she was coming to visit that Sunday, though she was standing right in front of me. My newfound dreams were rather annoying. Sometimes they made no sense, other times they did. This was one of those dreams where I had no control and I just didn't get it.

I stood in the middle of a forest clearing with three different paths laid out in front of me. For a long moment I stood there, unsure what path to take. I didn't know these woods, what if I ran into a bear on all of them? Staying here was a better idea. It was safe, no change. I liked the clearing. A frown appeared on my face as I stared out at the paths. On each one a man was walking down in my direction. To my right was Theodred, my left Boromir, and the center one stood Éomer. My eyes switched from each man's face. I understood why Éomer and Theodred were there. I had grown close with both of them, but why was Boromir there?

The scene shifted and I was sitting out on the plains of Rohan with Éomer, "I miss you," he spoke gently while he picked out a piece of grass.

"I'm right here," I laughed. "How can you miss someone who is sitting next to you."

"But this is just a dream," his voice echoed for a moment. "My dreams are always filled with you. It makes me miss you even more. I don't even know if you made it to Minas Tirith. I still have hope…other then Velvet-Heart we found no other trace of you…"

"I am alive," I laughed again. "This is my dream Éomer, don't be silly."

The man's head jerked up to look at me, "What?"

"It's my dream."

"No it's not."

I looked at him and glared slightly, "Don't back talk me, your not real."

Éomer poked me while I attempted to hold my glare but it broke out into a smile. He smiled broadly and put his arm around me to pull me closer, "There are so many things I never got to tell you…"

"Then wait, and tell me when you see me again," I insisted while slowly removing myself from his grasp. Éomer tilted his head and then in an instant he faded away. In the distance I heard him calling my name.

I turned slowly, finding myself no longer in the plains of Rohan but sitting in one of the gardens in Minas Tirith. It was blooming and warm. I was actually sitting on the ground planting a seed. My eyes traveled the ground for a moment before I saw a pair of boots just at the entry of the garden, "Is this customary?"

"My Lord Boromir," I stood, brushing dirt from my skirt and then my hands, "what can I do you this fine afternoon?"

The man stood silently and watched me for just one moment before taking a quick step. It happened too quickly, I was suddenly in his arms, his face an inch from mine, "What do you think you can do for me?" pain was in his eyes, pain I didn't understand. The scene then changed, he was in my arms now. The man was pale, sweating, and a small stream of blood oozing from his mouth.

I didn't understand it. As quick as that happened the two of us switched places. I was the one bleeding, arrows in my chest and shoulders. The man was weeping over me, his words incoherent to my ears. I didn't understand it.

My eyes flew open and I felt myself to make sure I was back in reality. This wasn't a dream, I was actually awake. I gave an irritated huff and decided I would wake for the day. I scrubbed my face from a basin of water in my small room and then managed to put my hair in a French braid. It would be nice to actually have my hair out of my face for the day. I looked about my room while I attempted to forget my dream. There was no point in dwelling on it when I didn't understand it. My brain was just…confusing.

A knock on my door caught my attention and slowly I opened it, "Good, your up and ready," Golasgil smiled broadly.

I rolled my eyes and we walked down to the kitchens. Findegil was all ready busy about the kitchen. Other servants were just sitting to eat or leaving. I sat with Golasgil and Findegil was quick to set our breakfasts down. The man also took the empty seat across from us, "Ready to start your duty's today miss Anna?" he asked with a kind smile. "I dear say, things will feel normal once more, in my opinion, with a woman tending to the Lords' rooms. I have been in need of a good scandal!"

"Findegil," the young man groaned. "We have said this many times before, it is not proper to even talk of such things."

"I grow bored and weary in my old age," the older man insisted. "I like a bit of excitement, even if it isn't true. Perhaps I will learn what type of story teller she is?"

"I am an artist good sir," I insisted, "not a story teller."

"An artist, isn't that something?" Findegil nodded, obviously faking his enthusiasm.

"Perhaps we should get moving, Miss Anna," Golasgil looked weary of the man. "I do not wish him to be putting strange ideas into your head."

"The poor girl is going to wilt away if you do not let her finish her meals," the man grumped before standing up and back to his duties.

"I am not really hungry," I told Golasgil. "It is about time we begin, correct?"

"Yes. In fact so I can show you what duties you have after attending Lord Boromir and Lord Faramir's rooms, we will each take a room. Perhaps you should attend to Lord Boromir?" he glanced at me as if gauging my reaction. I did not look at him, pretending I was unaware of his glance.

"Sounds fine," I glanced when he left to enter one room and I stopped in front of the other. With a deep breath and knocked and then entered like I had been told to do the day before. Lord Boromir was awake and just finishing with dressing himself, "Good morning my lord," I murmured while giving him the proper curtsy.

"I did not think you would be starting your duties so soon, Miss Anna," he spoke gently. It was not as rough as usually, which made me flinch.

"Pardon me my lord?"

"Your wounds," he nodded his head just slightly toward my arm, "they were extensive. I did not think you would be starting your new duties so soon."

"Apparently your father thought differently," I commented as I began to tidy his room and do the things Golasgil had shown me the day before.

The entire time I felt the man's eyes upon me. Did he not have things to do? I had moved to grab his laundry basket and looked up at him, "Faramir has told me of…the conversation you had yesterday. It intrigued me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"What I mean to say is," the man cleared his throat, inching toward the door to leave, "he spoke that you were going to be an art teacher?" I nodded slowly. "It would be nice to see some new art work for my room. As you can see it is," he glanced around his own room. His room was bare of any decoration except a shield above his bed, "it is rather bare."

"If I am provided the proper materials, my lord," I told him as I readjusted the basket of laundry in my arms, "I will see what I can do."

A small smile graced his normally stern features, "I will look into that then, Miss Anna. Have a good day," he began to leave but paused to look back at me once more. "If your arm begins to give you trouble, take the rest of the day. You are still healing," and then he abruptly left. I sighed and glanced around the room. If he did wish for me to make him something to put upon the walls, what would he like? Well, if Lord Boromir would stop for just a moment and speak to me like a normal human being this would be easier. Why couldn't he be more like his younger brother?

* * *

I dragged myself through the palace once more, tired from the many different things I had been shown. All I wanted to do was go to bed and dream up a place where I could lazily sit in front of a TV. I would be happy with infomercials. That would be bliss to drone out on. Once my hand touched the door to my room a voice made me stop, "Miss Anna!"

Slowly I turned, "Lord Faramir," I gave the proper curtsy, gritting my teeth as I did so. Stupid propriety.

"I am so glad I caught you before you retired," the man smiled. "Come, I wish to speak with you further upon your home."

"_Don't you have some…maps to be burying your nose in_?" I muttered in English.

Faramir frowned, "Are you feeling well, Miss Anna?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "It's been a slightly rougher day then I expected. Shall we speak once more in the library?"

"Certainly," then with a slight hop he led the way. I muttered in English the entire way. Faramir kept his happy smile upon his face. Again I was in the same comfy chair I had been in the day before, my muscles relaxing as I did so, "I wish to know more about you."

"I'm not that interesting," I waved my hand as if an annoying fly was buzzing above my head. "But if you insist, I will answer what I feel is appropriate."

"Your family," he stated, "I wish to know more of them. I feel it has been…inappropriate to assume your family is not of worth back home. We know nothing of it."

"My father is an engineer," I told him. A slightly confused look crossed his face, "well specifically he is an engineer for the forest service, fighting fires, blowing things up, creating pants that can help stop a chain-saw from cutting through a man's leg."

Faramir frowned, "Chain-saw? Blow things up? I don't…"

Of course I had to mention things he wouldn't know, "Well blowing things up…is rather hard to describe… Chain saw's are loud machines that when a chain with blades is attached it can slice through trees like a knife through butter. Well maybe not quite as easily but its close enough."

He stared at me with wide eyes but passed it by, "Your siblings?"

"My brother, older brother, works with um… Well we call them computers… They," I groaned, "are hard to explain. It's one of the main technologies of my home. I don't know much about them so I'm not going to go into details."

Faramir nodded, "What about you though? You said you were going to become an Art teacher," I nodded. "That is not something that is common…or known around here. Is it a common profession?"

"Yes," I laughed gently. The young man brightened to see me slide out of my sour mood. I proceeded for the next hour to explain Elementary School, junior high, and high school. Of course most of this he just stared at me as if I was a mad woman. Which in Middle-earth I was a mad woman. My ideas were not proper and beyond comprehension. There were many topics I was trying to avoid such as: electricity, female anything other then homemaker, cars, and just well about anything I had no knowledge of but might slip out in these conversations.

"What about my home do you find you do not like?" he asked when I finally stopped talking.

"To start, I don't like being called Miss," I told him gently. "I appreciate the respect you carry when you say it but it's odd to hear. I mean once I was to become a teacher it was required I was to be called Miss Anna or Miss…" I stopped from saying my last name for some reason and just continued. "I also do not like that I must curtsy almost every other moment when I meet someone or say good-bye. It gets very tiring. You do not have to bow or anything, all you have to do is nod your head. In fact I think the whole male dominance thing is just silly," Faramir chuckled. "You would laugh."

"Very much so," he smiled, did he ever stop smiling? "I do not think I wish to know the rest of your complaints. They would probably make me run from the library in fear that my father might hear them."

"I am sorry if they displease you my Lord."

"It is nothing of the sort," he chuckled. "I like to know you have a mind of your own, but it would not be wise if my father knew, or anyone who could hear such things to pass them along."

"Yes, father would not be pleased," oh hear comes Mr. Grumpy.

"Boromir," Faramir stood, his smile still remained upon his face. "More duties to befall upon my head this evening brother?"

"No, but I did wish to see Miss Anna," he glanced at me once before looking back his brother.

Faramir looked to me then raised an eyebrow, "If you wish. I believe our conversation was ending for the evening."

I stood, glancing toward Faramir with a disgruntled look before looking to his older brother, "Lead the way my lord," I figured Boromir wished to complain about how his room was not perfect.

The man walked next to me in silence. It surprised me when we passed his room and continued down the hallway. The silence was awkward and there was this weird buzzy wall of tension. What kind of tension I didn't know, but it was there. I kept opening and shutting my mouth at random moments, wishing to ask him where he was taking me. Perhaps he had decided that I was spending too much time with his little brother and we were going to have a "chat" about propriety and where my place is with in his home. I hate propriety. I don't think I can say it enough and yet I believe I have stated this too many times. At home I could yell at someone across the street, a foul name if I wished, and no one would care. Here if I said the wrong thing I got the feeling using a sword would not be unusual. Ugh, I didn't feel like losing any more blood because of my stupidity.

We finally stopped in front of a wooden door, "I…um," Boromir scratched the back of his neck before turning his grey eyes on me, "I thought about our conversation this morning," what conversation? I remember him mumbling while I gathered his laundry, "and decided since this study was not in use, that it is yours to use whenever you like," he cleared his throat and let the door swing open. Inside was a medium sized room with… my eyes widened. There was an easel with a blank canvas all ready mounted on it. A dark wood desk sat just in front of the large window with different art supplies sitting upon it. The wooden chair rested just at the desk. I looked to the man then back into the room. I had suddenly forgotten how tired I was or what time it was.

"This is for me?"

He nodded, "Have I provided the right materials? I was not sure what you would need."

I looked at the Gondorian then back into the room before taking a careful step in. I stepped to the desk and let my hands just brush across each object. There were brushes and paints. I had not thought that these things would be apparent in this world, but my heart soared with happiness. It had been too long since I had been able to let my creativity flourish, "It's…perfect," I smiled over at him, "thank you my lord."

"Yes well," I blinked, did he just blush? Had I managed to make this strange stern man blush? Boromir seemed to be avoiding my eyes as he spoke, "it seemed un fair to me to that you were just pushed into the duties of tending to my and my brother's rooms. I thought, if this suited you better, on your free time you could do what it is that pleases you."

I just kept smiling as I looked around the room, "I know not what to say, but thank you. For only have known me for a few days you are very kind."

Boromir nodded, "It is good that is suits you then. I must um," his weight shifted from one foot to the next, "I have things I must tend to. Here is the key to this room," he handed me a bulky brass key, which felt heavy and smooth in my hand, "Good night Miss Anna," and with a quick nod he briskly walked away.

A part of my mind wanted to contemplate why he had decided to do such a strange act out of the blue, but the other part of my mind didn't care. This room was mine to ramble about in and plot my own course of entertainment. I felt like a giddy six year old on Christmas morning. In an instant I shut the door and began to dig through the different medias I had been provided, deciding to start on the painting for Boromir. It was only right to make him one, as a thank you.

* * *

I don't know how much sleep I got that night, but morning came much to soon. Somehow, I managed to rise with the sun and drag myself to the kitchens before first going to Faramir's rooms. I spent an hour picking up books and maps and placing them on his bookshelves then taking Faramir's laundry to get washed. It had surprised me when Faramir was not there to greet me but then again I did not know when he woke for the day.

Next was Boromir's room. I was thankful that the man did not let his things get strewn about like his younger brother. Boromir was very organized and much like the soldier I saw him as. I uncluttered his desk, gathered his laundry, and left his room quickly. The duties that Golasgil had shown me the day before were to be done every other day so my afternoon for the most part was free. I was very thankful for this. I found myself wandering to my art room.

The night before I had sketched out a piece of artwork and decided I would start painting it today. My thoughts wandered away from me once I put the brush to the canvas. If Gandalf were to come what could he tell me? Would the wizard be able to explain what Theodred or Éomer could not? There was a time when Éomer and I had spoken of the new strange glint in my eyes but… hmmm…

_"You should not stare so strangely at me," Éomer insisted. I had spent the last twenty or so minutes just staring at the man, somewhere in my mind trying to seek answers._

_ "I just don't get it. How can you know it isn't good for others to know of my strange new…silver glint… but you don't know why?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."_

_ "Theodred remembers a story but he has forbidden me from telling it to you," the young man commented. "My dear cousin insists it is a story that he does not know the truth so it is up to one who does to tell it to you."_

_ "Remind me to reprimand him for that," I muttered darkly. "I just want some idea of why this is so. He is so careful with me! I just… I don't get it."_

_ "He cares for you," Éomer did not seem happy by this, "more then what he should. I mean no offence, my friend, but a prince should not carry feelings for one who is not…"_

_ "Not of a noble rank, I know how these things work, Éomer," I insisted. "Besides, its better this way, I think. If what you say is true then he does not show it…not really._

_ Éomer nodded, a slight smile on his lips, "Of course that also mean no man has a chance of courting you."_

_ "I'm not here to get married, Éomer," I chuckled. "I'm here to… Well I don't know what I'm here for, but I'm not here to get married or fall in love. It's a silly notion and I will not think about it."_

_ The young man stared at me for a moment and then looked back out, "Yes…perhaps for some it is."_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Hm? Oh yes, of course I am," he forced a smile and I felt my gut drop. "Come we have more to do today other then gossip and chat like old women."_

There was something there, in my memories. Something I was obviously not getting. Couldn't push some magical button that just I dunno got Gandalf here now? Eh…

"It is good to see you are enjoying the space I have provided you," a voice spoke from behind me.

I turned slightly, "Lord Boromir," I gave a short nod before returning my gaze to my brush strokes.

"You have done this much all ready?" his voice sounded amazed.

Upon the canvas was what I had seen in one of my many dreams. It was of the Argonath upon the Great River Anduin. It was a strange inspiration but the giant statures had just stuck out in my mind. Perhaps it was because that place was near where Boromir was to die, well that wasn't happening if I could help it, "It is not complete, by all rights I should not be letting you see this."

"You have seen the Argonath then?" Boromir was staring at the painting and did not even glance at me.

"In pictures," I commented, "I've never been."

"For not being of our land, you have studied much on it have you not?"

"Mhmmm," I nodded. "There are books and maps at my home from…a man who traveled her a long time ago."

"Oh, I see," Boromir gave a slight smile. "Well it is very good. I am excited to see the finished product. I hope the rest of your day is pleasant. We shall speak some other time Miss Anna," I froze when he slowly lifted my free hand and pressed his lips against my knuckles. The man froze himself and cleared his throat, "Good day Miss Anna," he nodded his head quickly and left the room.

I stared at my hand for a long moment before looking back where he had been standing. What…was that?

* * *

**Note**: So thank you so much to those who reviewed! You guys rock: **Leonor**, **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, **novellover**, **Oirasse**, **LaLe**, **Enchantress of the Wolves**, **:DD**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **LittleVixan**, **AiedailWing**, **jada951**, **Imarra Pendaran**, **Midnight Leopard**, **kellyhorse**, **RBandDJ**, **REsth**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **amberhathaway**, and **Hope and Love**. You guys make me so happy! I'm glad your enjoying it so far!

Here's your update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

To my great relief Boromir had left Minas Tirith that morning. I was free to be well me and not have to deal with the awkward situation he had developed the day before. I hadn't been able to finish painting Boromir's action had thrown me off that much. In fact it was rather annoying, very rarely could someone take me from my art zone. It was on my mind so much I even lingered in the man's room longer then I meant to. The sadder part, there was nothing to do in his room. Boromir hadn't left any laundry nor was his bed a mess. I had no reason to actually be there, but I stood there for quite a while. Perhaps I was looking for some hidden reason in his room, or maybe I had lost my mind. Right now I was going with lost my mind for 200 Alex.

I don't know when I reached Faramir's room but I took my time in there too. A part of me just didn't want to go back to my art, while the other part of me begged for that release. To be able to let my mind just wander away; "There is something I must know," a voice spoke from the doorway.

I turned sharply to find Lord Denethor standing in the doorway of Faramir's room. Quickly I curtsied, "My lord."

"Hmmm…yes," he eyed me carefully before glancing around his son's room. "It has come to my attention that Faramir has been spending a lot time with you in the last few days since your arrival. Though it is my son's life and he may choose whomever he wishes, if her reputation pleases me, I still wish to know what you wish accomplish with this."

For a long moment I stared at the man, deciding how to word my response, "I am afraid you are mistaken, my lord. I mean by how you view the time I spend with Lord Faramir. He is… He is very curious of my home and is persistent to seek me out. I enjoy his friendship, but that is all I seek my lord."

Denethor watched me, carefully, as if calculating my demeanor and deciding if it were the truth I told. Finally he nodded and turned to leave, but paused for one moment, "If my calculations are correct, I believe the wizard you seek shall be here with in a months time. Until then I suggest you remain just _friends_ with my sons and only spend time in their company when you are performing your duties. There is no more reason for you to speaking with them."

"Of course my Lord," I curtsied again, though I knew he did not even glance back when he left the room.

The rest of my day I had decided it would be better if I locked myself up in my little art room. If it were true that Gandalf would be here in a month's time then it was wiser if I avoided the great sons of Denethor. I spent what was left of my day finishing the painting for Boromir and for a long time after that just stared at it. My eyes traveled over each little flaw though I knew a soldier such as Boromir would not pick them out as easily as I could, always my own worst critic.

It took great effort for me to get myself up and back to my room. Of course my stomach growled and I detoured to the kitchens. Findegil was the only one in the kitchens. The man was leaning over a long piece of parchment and scribbling on it, "It was odd, this morning, to hear that Lord Boromir left in such an odd rush," he commented when I entered the rooms.

"You're telling me," I muttered as I sat down at the wooden table. "You did something didn't you? Put strange thoughts into the man's head to mess with me."

"I speak very little with his lordship," a small smile crossed the man's face as he went about preparing a small meal for me, "but I do not go amiss to things that carry through the kitchen. For example, that young lad what is his name…"

"Ohtar," I said off handedly. It surprised me I had remember the young boy's name.

"Yes him. When he is in here with his mother he enjoys spouting off the things that Lord Boromir tells him," Findegil nodded his head at what he was cooking, it made me wonder if this man often spoke to the meals he cooked like they were a person. I was perhaps only here so he could pretend he was sane for a moment.

"Like what things?" it was a question I knew I would regret asking but I am a curious young woman who needs some sort of entertainment.

He glanced over at me, a sneaky smile across his face as he did so, "Apparently Lord Boromir is concerned you have spent too much time with his brother. He finds it improper and does not wish for Lord Faramir to get tripped up in the thoughts of courting and love."

"Hmph."

"Do you wish of that from Lord Faramir?"

"What?" my head jerked to look at him, "No. I do not wish for that. In fact I cannot see what is so interesting about me that every freaking…ugh…men should see me a woman who is common and unworthy of such attention. Even Lord Boromir…ugh!"

Interest flared in the man's eyes and he was quick to finish my meal and set it before me, "Yes, continue."

"I do not know if I can trust you."

"Oh believe me Miss Anna," he chuckled and pushed the dish of food closer to me, "if I were not trustworthy the rumor that you have all ready bedded Lord Boromir would be all about the palace."

"Pardon?"

"Ohtar believes that his Lordship fancies you and does not know how to proceed," he confessed in a soft tone. It seemed this was only for my ears.

"You're mad," I insisted before putting a mouth full of hot food in my mouth. I regretted it but attempted to not show it on my face, "you're all mad."

"Perhaps my dear, but please continue from where you left off before."

"Huh?"

"You had said," Findegil gave a deep sigh, "even Lord Boromir…?"

"Oh right," I swallowed, wincing because I realized I had taken too big of a bite. "Lord Boromir was very kind and gave me my own little room full of art supplies," I was careful to glance at the man; he showed no change in his features at my confession. "Yesterday he came to see how if I was enjoying the little gift and he…"

"Kissed your hand," Findegil finished.

"How?"

"Ohtar, Lord Boromir confides in the little boy because he tells only me his stories," the man nodded in confirmation. "I know many things that would even make the hair on your foreign back rise."

"Faramir tells you things too, I see."

"Yes, I gossip like an old woman," he chuckled before letting out a few coughs.

I nodded and took another bite, this was one a little cooler and not as large, "Is this common behavior from Lord Boromir?"

"Lord Boromir avoids women for the most part," Findegil told me, "but no this is not common behavior. He told Ohtar that he did not know what he was thinking and should not have done such an action. Lord Boromir was worried her had offended you."

"He did not offend me," I shook my head, "but I did not know how to respond. The last time he and I had spoken for a length of time he had expressed his distaste for me. Well at least that is how I perceived it. I don't…I dunno I just don't understand it."

"Do not concern yourself," he stood to start cleaning, "he is very mature but acts as a young man who just discovered the difference between men and women. Of course I doubt he is unaware of it…"

"I don't need to know details Findegil," I insisted putting my hands up.

"Well there were those many different nights he went down to the fourth level…"

"Okay well I'm full," I stood up sharply, "that just…don't need to know."

"Sit and finish your dinner," he commanded me, "I will stop telling you of Lord Boromir's personal life. Eat and get yourself to bed. I am heading that way myself."

I watched the man for a moment before sitting, "Okay…" then continued eating.

"Of course there was that one time…"

"Findegil!"

"All right, all right, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"There is one thing, Miss Anna," I groaned inwardly and looked up at the man. "Tomorrow I am to the market to pick up some things I am short on. It would be nice to have an extra hand. It would be good for you to learn more of our fair city."

"I suppose," I thought about it, letting it roll about my head, "unless Lord Boromir and Lord Faramir magically appear tonight and wreck their rooms I will not be spending too much time in my morning duties. I would love to join you."

"Good," a smile appeared on his lips, "now get on to bed. It will not be an easy day."

* * *

In my dreams that night I was sitting upon a large boulder while whittling away at a piece of wood. There were trees all around me. The trees, though, didn't seem exactly normal. They glowed slightly as if another source of life helped them thrive so, "You have not left this spot for some time, young one, what have you been thinking about?"

I glanced around to see Gandalf walking toward me. He had a long grey beard and his clothes were worn and grey. Well, everything about him was grey. I sighed and stopped whittling, "I was thinking about how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop."

"You speak of the oddest things, my dear," the old wizard chuckled before he sat upon the boulder next to me.

"Why are you in my head?"

"Hm?" the man was just pulling out a wooden pipe, "I know not of what you speak."

"I'm dreaming, I was doing perfectly fine, until you decided it would be fun to come bombarding into my world. Can I not have a dream without random people showing up?" I glared slightly at him before huffing and tossing my knife away. It vanished in a shimmer of light. Stupid dream.

"Yes, but it is your dream, as you stated, so it is your sub-conscious who has thought me up," he placed the pipe neatly into his mouth and smirked. I rolled my eyes, not going to respond to his remark. "Besides, would it not be best to stay on my good side? You are waiting for my arrival."

I muttered under my breath and pulled my knees to my chest, "Is that all you have to say?" a tired sigh escaped my lips while I looked over at the man. "Couldn't you have some amazing fortune cookie non-sense to feed me and help me through this?"

The boulder we sat upon seemed to lift from the ground and the forest zipped passed us. We were now looking up a mountain range, it was not a specific one, just a mountain range, "That would make things too simple. The Valar has you here for a reason, Anna."

"At least you don't call me Miss Anna," I whispered under my breath.

"Yes, that is rather annoying isn't it? Imagine going place to place, having nine different names they could call you," a twinkle danced across his eyes and looked over at me. My eyes had widened, "while on the hand you, Anna, have very few names to go by."

"Why are you in my dream again?" the scene around us changed again and we were now looking upon Minas Tirith.

"I have all ready explained that to you."

"Can we look at something different? Maybe my home for a change?"

Gandalf shook his head slowly, "The longer you spend in our land, the harder it will be for you to even envision your home. To have it appear in your dreams is almost impossible."

"So…" I frowned and wrinkled my nose, "after I change what Nienna wishes to have me change…I won't get to go home?"

"That is not for me to know," he cleared his throat and puffed.

"I hope you get cancer."

Gandalf chuckled, "Even if I knew what that was I doubt I can get it. I do not change, I was made the way you see me now."

"Seriously?"

"I rarely ever joke, my dear."

* * *

My eyes opened slowly at the morning light and I slowly stretched my way out of bed. There was a brown package at the foot of my bed and I frowned before lifting it and slowly opening it. Inside was a creamy blue dress, nothing fancy but it made me smile. There was a note attached to the dress but of course I could not read whom it was from. I quickly slipped the dress on after washing my face. It fell perfectly on my shoulders and clung to my frame. I twirled once while looking down at it with a smile. Yes, I was not fond of dresses, but a girl likes to get new things once in a while.

I checked each Boromir and Faramir's rooms (hanging Boromir's new painting in the process) before heading down to the kitchens. Findegil was just finishing up with his business when I arrived, "You did not come get your breakfast. Miss Anna, I would scold you if you were my own granddaughter," the man croaked out as he set a plate down on the wooden table. I smiled gratefully to him and dug in.

The moment I was finished he swept the plate away and stood at the kitchen door, waiting for me. I hopped up and followed after him. We left the home of the Steward and winded our way down the levels of the city. It was quite a long walk, and it was moments like these that I missed my tennis shoes. They were packed away with my jeans, unbidden to wear with my dresses because they were…odd… Then again they did not go with any of my dresses and I stuck out enough as it is.

When the two of us arrived at the market it was almost too overwhelming to stand there. People called out from different stands, noise from every direction, and I couldn't concentrate on one thing there was so much. Somehow, Findegil was able to walk over all the noise, "We need to have some fresh fruit delivered," he told me, "and also we need to get some meat as well."

"I thought you said you needed my help," I spoke hoping her heard me.

"Yes, but not with this," he nodded with a wry smile, "I see you got my present."

"Oh! This is from you?"

"Was the tag not on there?"

I blushed and cleared my throat, "I cannot read Westron, Findegil. I was never taught."

"Ah, I see," he nodded while we walked, "I will have to remedy this, awe! Yaban! It is wonderful to see this morning."

Findegil walked to a rather large vegetable and fruit stand, "My good friend Findegil," a man who looked to be ten years older then Findegil stood at the stand, "who is this beautiful young woman you bring with you?"

"My granddaughter!"

"Liar!" Yaban let out a bark of laughter, "Your children are not yet married, where would this one have come from?"

"Hmmm…you have a point," Findegil chuckled and then the two men began to talk business. I looked around, glancing at the other stands with in view. There were other people haggling and what amazed me more was up until now it never occurred to me that there were this many people in Minas Tirith. Findegil tugged at the sleeve of my dress to get my attention and I followed after him. The man talked for a long time to the butcher and finally we began to walk away from the market.

"Where is the part that I help you?" I asked the man.

He glanced at me and smirked, "There is a friend of mine that I wish for you to meet. She is a dress maker and I have decided that it is high time you get yourself some new dresses."

"I don't have the money to…"

"Don't say another word," Findegil warned, "I will be paying for it and I do not wish to hear your complaints. You are very kind young woman who deserves to be treated."

"My birthday isn't for two months."

"And according to rumor you may not even be here that long if the Grey Fool is to arrive with a month's time," he insisted as we stopped in front of a small building.

"Grey Fool?"

"It is what Lord Denethor on occasion calls Gandalf the Grey," Findegil explained before opening the door and allowing me entry.

Inside there was a woman around Findegil's age sitting while sewing a pillow. The woman glances up once, her brown eyes gazing over to us before back down at the pillow, "Findegil, it is a surprise to see you here. What can I do you this day?"

"I would like you to take her measurements and once I have chosen the materials to have dresses made for her," the man told her simply.

I glared silently at him, which made the woman smile slightly before standing, "I see he is bestowing his kindness once again upon a hopeful then?"

"She is not hopeful at all, this is why I do this."

"Hopeful?" I asked confused.

"I assume you are aware with Findegil's way of hoping to see Lord Boromir in a…romance I suppose is the word," she grimaced slightly. "He has been hoping that a woman would be put in the right position for it."

"You've done this before?" I asked Findegil.

"Yes, as Gerda so pleasantly pointed out," he began to browse around the front room at the different materials.

Gerda began to measure me, "He has not told you the story?"

"What story?"

The woman smirked, "Oh about two years ago there was a girl not but twenty years old. Findegil got this romantic notion in her head and she just flew away with it. The woman became obsessed with Lord Boromir to the point that the man chased the poor girl out of the Steward's home with his laundry basket. It was almost a scandal, almost."

"I found some amusement out of it for a couple of weeks," Findegil smiled merrily, "but I believe Miss Anna will be different. She thinks the whole thing is mad."

"As well should you," I glared.

"That he should," Gerda sighed, "but alas he is set in his ways and thinks that Lord Boromir should settle down soon. I do not see this happening for some strange reason."

"Speaking of Lord Boromir," Findegil was looking out the window.

"Don't you dear!" the woman hissed.

I was staring at Findegil with wide eyes. In fact I was trying to figure out a way to knock him un-conscious with my mind or my shoe. Either one would be better then what he was about to do, "Findegil!" I nearly cried when he reached for the door.

Too late.

"Lord Boromir!" the man called out the door. I blushed and began to mutter curse words in English. Wasn't he supposed to be not in the city? I could have sworn that was the case last time I heard. This was so…so… I was going to shoot someone if I ever could get my hands on a gun, or even shoot an arrow at someone. That would make me feel much better. Yes I quite liked that idea; "it is good to see you are in the city once more. Could I perhaps get your opinion on something?"

"Of course Findegil, what can I do you?"

I looked down at Gerda who gave an apologetic smile before curtsying when the man entered the room. Boromir paused when I curtsied, obviously not expecting to see me in the first place. I kept my eyes lowered, not wish to look at him. Findegil just liked to make everything super awkward, didn't he? Ugh.

"Well my lord. I have decided to acquire Miss Anna a few new dresses, as you can see Lady Gerda is measuring her, but I am not sure what colors would go well with her complexion. Perhaps you might be a better judge?" Findegil looked up at Boromir with fake hopeful smiles.

I wanted to gag, but I did not. I was very proud of my self-control at the moment.

Boromir cleared his throat, when I glanced up I quickly looked back down. He was _still_ looking at me. My blush increased, "I must say, Findegil, I am not sure how good of a judge I will be but I will try my friend.

The two men began to browse together, commenting on fabric here and there. If I wasn't worried about what Findegil might be scheming I would have found this amusing. To see the great Captain of the White Tower looking at fabrics and colors. Oh if only cameras existed here. Gerda finally finished measuring me, marking down each measurement she took, and turned to look at the two men, "Have you made a decision, Findegil?"

"Yes I believe we have, Gerda. Let us discuss price. Lord Boromir," the man looked over at Findegil, "would you be ever so kind to escort Miss Anna back to your home? She is still unfamiliar with Minas Tirith and I believe there are still some things she must tend to."

My eyes widened as I stared at the older man, then narrowed. Of course he would say no! Then I would be embarrassed and I would want to cry. Wait, why would I want to cry? That's ridiculous. I mean I would be embarrassed but I wouldn't cry, "Of course, shall we Miss Anna," See! He doesn't have the…time…to… Oh okay, here comes an awkward walk.

"Of course my Lord," I glared back at Findegil. "I'll see you at dinner my friend."

"Oh yes, I believe you will," he spoke off handedly.

Boromir offered his arm but I clasped my hands in front of me, "Um…not to make offence my lord but I feel awkward when I take a man's arm. I do not wish to ruin your ability to walk properly."

The man nodded and we headed out. I dreaded the awkward silence that would follow.

* * *

**Note**: DOOO! So next chapter which may be out tomorrow or the day after at the latest, depends on how fast I can type :P Some days I zoom away at the chapters, other days I have other things to do. Anyway, so next chapter, probably mostly consist of Anna trying to deal with walking back with Boromir. Yay! Fun random thoughtness wooo!

Oh and thank you so much to those who reviewed: **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **AiedaiiWing**, **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, **mrsVellamo** (don't worry they will be back soon), **Oirasse**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **amberhathaway**, **jada951**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, and **RBandDJ**. Thank so much you guys! Glad to hear your still enjoying it.

And also you know review! Yay! Stuff!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Boromir and I didn't walk through the market on the way back, to my great relief. We took a different route, one I knew I wouldn't be able to remember. Our pace was even; he seemed to be very conscience of my presence. Of course, I was very aware of the tall man on my left. For a long while we didn't speak until we reached a very deserted path, "Miss Anna?"

"Yes my lord?" I glanced up at him once before looking back down at my feet. I was trying my best to make sure I didn't trip on my skirt. It wouldn't be a very graceful fall, especially in front of him.

"I wish to," his voice was low and I had to strain my ears to hear him, "convey my apologies for my actions the other day. I was merely trying to give my thanks for what you were doing. The picture I mean."

"That's what I thought you were doing," I lied. "It was a bit surprising but there is no reason to apologize my lord. Oh! Have you seen your painting since I finished it?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been home yet today," he muttered. "I just arrived back in the city this morning."

"Oh… I had assumed you would be gone for a few weeks…" I frowned. Don't patrols go longer then just a day?

"That was my plan," Boromir spoke quickly, almost too quickly in my opinion, "but something…came up. Faramir is still out and he wished for me to tell you he is sorry for leaving so abruptly."

"I hope he gets back in time," I muttered.

"Pardon? Back in time my-Miss Anna?"

I looked at him quickly. We were beginning to merge into a small crowd of people, "Oh… Your father informed me yesterday morning that Master Gandalf should arrive with in a month's time."

Boromir frowned and looked down at me, "Why is it your wish to see the wizard again?"

"He might be able to help me…um…get home," I lied. That was my hope in the end, but he would also be able to explain other things as well.

"You are not content here," he stated.

"I would rather spend my day painting," I sighed, "then what I have been given," my eyes widened, "not that I'm not grateful, Lord Boromir!" I didn't need to insult him right now. "I am, most would not show such kindness to one like me. I mean I did have the help from Prince Theodred," I paused. I hadn't said his name or thought about him in a few days and…

"You were close with the Prince of Rohan?" I noticed we had stopped walking. People passed without taking notice.

I swallowed and forced a smile, "We were good friends. He helped…me a lot… I would have thought Lord Faramir would have told you all this."

Boromir nodded, "He has mentioned some things. I had not thought… My brother is usually too busy with other things."

"I believe, my lord, that after we get back to your home it would be best we remain in-different," I said it before I could catch myself. Boromir's frown seemed to deepen. "What I mean to say is your father is under a different impression by the kindness that you and your brother have shown me. He sought me out yesterday morning, of course to tell me the news of the Wizard, but also to express his concerns regarding the relationship between… well you can finish the sentence I suppose."

"He would do that," Boromir muttered. "Father is just cautious. He sees a beautiful young woman, not of a proper rank, spending time with his sons. I would not take it to heart, Miss Anna."

"I would rather not anger him, my lord," I responded. We had begun to walk again. That awkward tension still buzzed around us but it was nice to know that Boromir was not completely incapable of speaking with me. In fact it was a nice change to see him not quite as hostile as our previous meetings had been. Perhaps it had something to do with propriety and all that non-sense. "Lord Denethor is your father, as you know, and the man who over-sees Gondor. It is expected that you will take his place when the time comes and produce an heir. Even the notion of you, or your brother, being remotely interested in a woman of common blood or lower is…un-fit and not looked upon well in his eyes."

Boromir watched me carefully. I glanced up, just once, and blushed. The look in his eyes was different. It was more of a look of awe and surprise then anything else. It was the look a person gave another when finally really seeing them for the first time. If I was able to for go propriety I would have told him to keep his eyes on where he was going, but of course I did not. Like I've stated before, I have good self-control. I worry the day it slips. Knowing my luck it would in front of someone like Elrond or worse Galadriel. Strange I hadn't thought of them until now. Either way, if I could help it, I was not going to meet them. I would skip that part of the journey the best I could. Yes, that was a good plan. I will plan very carefully and be on my way back home in no time…or something, "You…are a strange woman."

"Why thank you."

"That, right there," he commented, "is what I mean. Most women would glare at me for saying such things. It is not exactly a compliment to some."

"I enjoy being odd and strange…well I am a well rounded weird person," I smiled up at him then looked back down at my feet. My foot caught my dress and nearly made me trip. I stopped myself though. This dress was slightly longer then the ones I was used to and it was beginning to bother me.

"Hmmm… Yes I see that," Boromir sighed and looked up at the sky as we walked.

"See what?" I decided screw propriety, lets see if I can get this man to smile if not laugh once while I had the chance. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes," he nodded with a stern look on his face.

My eyes widened. I did? Was it a smudge? Did a bird poop on me and I somehow missed it? My hands went straight to my face and began to check. A chuckled rumbled out from the man. I looked at him and he instantly had a straight face, the chuckle having stopped, "Oh, its my nose isn't it? Too…buttony."

"No, your nose is fine. It looks as if you have broken it at least once in your life," he managed to crack just a slight smile.

"When I was ten years old," I confessed. "I was running up the stairs at school and tripped and my plastic flute case came crashing down on to it. Bled and everything."

"Flute case?"

"The flute, it's an instrument. You hold it like this," I held both arms up to my right side. "And blow like this," and I demonstrated.

"I do know what I flute is, Miss Anna," oh I thought I had gotten rid of Mr. Grumpy. He came back. Humph.

"Then why did you ask and I quote: Flute case?"

"I do not know what this ploostic is you speak of," he shrugged, "and I was unaware you were also trained in the art of a musician in your youth as well."

"Oh!" my face reddened. This would be easier if he knew everything I did. Where was that cool telekinetic power that would make me show him memories instead of trying to explain everything? I don't even understand half of what I explain to them, "In school, in my home, it is required of every child at a certain age to either learn an instrument or join choir. That was one of the things I had forgotten to mention to Lord Faramir when we spoke last of my education."

"Ah…strange," Boromir glanced back down at me and I quickly looked down to my hands. "Wait, look back up at me."

Oh no! No this was not happening! Please don't say he just saw, "Why?"

"I thought I saw…" his calloused hand touched my chin; we had stopped walking again, and he turned my head. I attempted to not move my eyes, really hard to do when ones head is turning.

"These are called eyes, Lord Boromir," I tried to cover, attempting to keep my eyes still.

Boromir stared at me for a long moment and I felt my stomach do a flip. Don't start! I am not here for…well this is just awkward; make him let go of my face. I groaned and brought my hand to make him let go. He caught it with his other hand, his eyes still examining me. I looked to where he had caught my hand and the man jumped back making me topple forward. Oh! Hello ground, have I introduced you to my face recently?

"Miss Anna? Forgive me, are you all right?"

I groaned and slowly lifted myself back to my feet, patting dust from my dress, "Fine. May I ask why you decided to jump back so suddenly?"

Boromir stared at me for a long moment, "It is urgent you came to Gandalf…isn't it," this was not a question he was making a statement.

"Yeah," I sighed while still getting dirt off of me.

We turned and continued walking once more, "You are aware of your…difference then."

"Unfortunately."

"Yet you do not know what it means."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. This stupid silver glint was going to be the ruin of me.

"I think I might…know a story," his voice was soft.

I frowned and looked over at the man, "Huh?"

"It is part of Arda's history, you see. One that is…well the Kings of Gondor did not wish for many to know," he explained. "I came across the story a long time ago. It is still vague but I can…attempt to explain it."

"I will…try to listen," I nodded a flutter of hope running through me.

"Back when Arda first came to be there were the Elves and then the Edain. It was during the war with Morgoth that a man came. He was called Celeb Hen. Silver eyes," Boromir cleared his throat and stopped speaking for just a moment as we passed a group of guards. He resumed once they were out of hearing range, "I cannot remember what was so important about him, but he was something that many of the Kings made sure was stricken from the history. I was lucky to find what I could."

"So… bright side. I am not the only one with such a strange quirk to come to Arda at least," I muttered.

"I will be sure to make sure Gandalf seeks you out immediately. He will know more then I could ever guess at," Boromir nodded, "and try your best to keep this from my brother and father."

"I was trying to keep it from you, what makes you think I'll go showing anyone else?"

"True."

The two of us continued to walk until we finally reached the palace. Boromir lingered for a long while before we parted. He seemed unsure of what to say, "The best thing to say, my lord, is farewell I will see you some other time," I told him while attempting to keep a straight face.

He raised an eyebrow and could it be I managed to actually get a smile out of him, "Yes, of course, forgive me. I feel as if there is more to speak of but…I cannot find the words."

"Do not trouble yourself then," I insisted. "When you remember what you wish to say come seek me out. I doubt I'll try to face the city again any time soon," I curtsied properly and gave him a smile. "Thank you for escorting me back. It was very…kind of you."

"Anytime my lady—I mean Miss Anna," he gave a nod and then quickly walked off.

Strange man.

* * *

A week passed. Nothing really exciting happened. Somehow I managed to not see Boromir. Though I had to refer to the man as Lord Boromir I preferred saying Boromir in my head. It was much easier to think about, I guess. Not that I had been thinking about him, no. I was not thinking about Boromir. It's hard to think of someone whom you don't see very often. Then again, perhaps he hated my painting and was avoiding me! That would be a horrible reason to avoid me.

In other news, Findegil said very little to me, except I was to come down after dinner to get my new dresses and try them on. I didn't see the point of trying them on in front of the man; I could do that in my own private room. I sat in silence in my small art room and stared at the blank canvas in front of me. Nothing inspired me as I stared at the large white space.

With a great huff I looked out the large window of the room that looked over an open courtyard. I frowned to see Boromir out there, a flower in hand. The man was pacing back and forth, thumbing the poor flower. What was he doing? I studied him for a long moment. He sat down on a stone bench then stood up again, paced, and then sat down. The man repeated this for quite a while. It was a funny sight, honestly. A small smile formed on my lips but I quickly looked away when his eyes looked in my direction.

When I looked back up the man had disappeared from the courtyard. I jumped at a soft knock at my door, "Come in!" I called.

The door creaked open and revealed Ohtar. I smiled gently at the young man, "Miss Anna?"

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," I spoke gesturing him in. "What can I do you this afternoon, Ohtar?"

"Master Findegil asked I come retrieve you," he told me gently.

"Of course he would," it slightly caught me off guard the title Ohtar had given the cook. Perhaps that was his title, but he had never made me call him by it, "well I suppose we should go?"

"Yes mam," the boy smiled and offered his arm. I stifled a laugh and took it, having to lean down just slightly in order to do so. We walked in the directions of the kitchens at his pace, which was a little slower then my normal pace. "I am excited to see your new dresses Miss Anna. The dresses you normally wear are not… fit for a lady as pretty as you."

"You flatter me," I smiled down at him, "it is a kind thing that Findegil has done for me, though."

"Mama says that despite all the meddling Master Findegil does, he means well," Ohtar hopped a little. It reminded me of Faramir in a way, the happiness just swelled out of the boy. "He wishes for Lord Boromir to be happy, and I agree, but the way he goes about it."

"Mhmm, I will agree with you there," I sighed. "He…pushes things that should not be."

"Why do you say that? Would you not be happy with Lord Boromir?"

My eyes widened and looked down at the boy, "You must be joking. Ohtar," I stopped and kneeled down in front of him so we would be slightly at eye level, "I would never be a good match for his lordship."

"You do not care for him?"

I stood again and we walked tell we stopped at the kitchen doors, "It is not that. Every possible means of…impossibleness would make it…impossible."

Ohtar giggled, "Lord Boromir is right, you are strange but it is very amusing."

"He thinks I'm amusing does he?" I asked.

"Yes, he does," Ohtar nodded.

I turned to enter the kitchens, but paused when Ohtar did not turn with me, "Are you not coming?"

"Oh, of course, but I must run and do one last thing before I can," Ohtar insisted.

"Oh, all right. I will see you in a little bit then," I smiled then watched him run off. With a deep intake of breath I walked into the kitchen. It was surprisingly empty considering the time of day. Then again, Findegil could clear a room with just a few words. Speaking of the man he was standing at the wooden table with a large brown parcel in front of him.

"I had decided to wait tell you arrived to peer upon the new dresses," he told me, "and now that you are here I may open it," and then proceeded to take the packaging off.

On the top sat a creamy white dress, which I lifted slowly. It was soft, almost silky, to the touch. Vanilla colored fabric lined the collar, bottom of the dress, and the sleeves. There was also vanilla fabric around the waist that formed into a V. Findegil led me to a room just off of the kitchens and I slipped it on. This one fit so much better then any of the other dresses I had. It made sense, since it had been measured to my specific body type. The next dress was light green with dark green fabric lining the same way as the creamy white dress.

The final dress that I tried on made me smile even more. It was a very light lavender with darker lavender. The same style at the other two, but I preferred this dress. It was the closest dress I had ever seen to purple in a long time. When I stepped out to show Findegil this dress I paused to see not only the cook waiting for me. Ohtar was there along with Boromir. The lord's chin lifted when I stepped out and smirked slightly, "You did choose one of the fabrics I suggested, Findegil," he commented.

I quickly curtsied, "My Lord…"

"See what I mean, Lord Boromir?" Ohtar was jumping slightly and tugging at the sleeve of Boromir's shirt. "Miss Anna is not fit for maid work. She must be given a different duty. Something that is more to her taste."

I blushed, "Ohtar, please," I whispered.

"I agree with the boy," Findegil interjected.

Boromir did not glance at the other two as they continued to speak to him about what I could be doing instead. I bit my bottom lip and twiddled my thumbs trying not to make eye contact, "I would say, I agree," Boromir finally spoke looking away from me. "In this light Miss Anna looks…well not a maid that is for sure. I will speak to my father of seeing what else there is we could."

"She can teach my friends and I art!" Ohtar suddenly declared.

My eyes widened, "Ohtar, I will not be here that long for all we know. I would love to, trust me, but I do not know how much time I have left with in this fair city."

"Get the girl a pretty dress and she plans on running off as soon as possible," Findegil grumbled. "My Lord, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had the chance, no," Boromir shook his head.

"Well Ohtar take Miss Anna and Lord Boromir out to the other room. I will prepare them their dinner," Findegil ordered the boy.

My eyes narrowed. What was he planning? I looked at Boromir who was all ready following Ohtar. With a groan I followed as well. We were led into a room I hadn't seen before. I was guessing this was usually where Lord Boromir ate his meals since I never saw him during mealtime. Ohtar pulled out my seat and I sat in it easily enough. Boromir sat after I did. The boy was quick to leave us, "So what is he planning?"

"Knowing our wonderful meddlesome cook, who knows," Boromir cleared his throat and gave a half attempt at a smile.

"Why do you let him?" I asked suddenly. "It seems a little odd. I rarely see Findegil bow, and on occasion he does not even say your proper title. I don't understand. I thought your people were all about propriety and courtliness. Findegil seems to represent the exact opposite."

"He for one, is an excellent cook," Boromir chuckled. I froze completely when the man chuckled. Did he have a split personality disorder without actually having a split personality? One moment he was curt, stern, awkward, and grumpy, and then he's happy and easy to sit in the same room with. I will need lots and lots of therapy if I survive this world, "my father is still looking for one that is meets his standards but is yet to find one, that is why we allow the man to act as he pleases. Findegil is also getting much older and his mind is just a little…out there if you ask me."

"Yes I have noticed that," I leaned back in my seat and looked at the silverware all ready sitting out. So Findegil did have this all planned out. What I wondered was if Boromir was aware of it at all. "I worry though, will your father be…accidentally stumbling upon us at some point this evening?"

"No," Boromir shook his head, "he is attending to business that he is not able to leave. In fact I had asked him if he was going to join me for dinner, but he had said he would be having his dinner sent up to him."

"Oh," I nodded feeling slightly relieved. This would just leave the wrong impression for the Steward if he _was_ to happen in upon us.

"Thank you for the painting, by the way," he spoke. "I must say it is rather good and I do enjoy it."

"Your welcome, and…I'm glad you like it," I cleared my throat when Ohtar came in, two plates in hand. He set one in front of Boromir and then before disappearing out of the room.

I stared at the man then back down at the food that was set in front of us. The two of us ate in silence. With each bite I tried to think of what to say to the man. Nothing came. What does one say to a man you knew you might be crushing on? Well I actually wasn't sure if I was. It was odd and awkward and I didn't like it. No I did not. Finally I ate my last bite of food and wiped my face with my napkin, "May I escort you to your room, Miss Anna?"

"I do not wish to pull you from your nightly routine my lord," I spoke as I stood.

Boromir shook his head, "I have no routine. I insist."

"If you insist," I forced a smile and stood. This time he did not offer his arm but he walked next to me, "Um… So you picked out this fabric then?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Why purple?"

Boromir cleared his throat, "Well… I do not know, but I am glad I chose it. The purple brings out your eyes. It suits you," the entire time he did not look at me but it made me smile.

We stopped in front of my bedroom door and I turned to open it, "Though it was sort of a night we were tricked into," I spoke turning back to the man, "thank you, for such a lovely evening. It was slightly awkward and quiet but it was different, a change. It's good to have those once in a while," before I could stop myself I leaned up and kissed the man on the cheek before quickly entering my room and closing the door behind me.

"Good night Miss Anna," he called gently through the door and I smiled. My heart was beating, thinking that my kiss had been…well stupid…but it wasn't backfiring yet. Night came easily and I dreamt of nothing important. For once my dreams involved nothing on Middle-earth, just my thoughts.

I preferred dreams like these.

* * *

**Note**: YAY! Updates! So thanks to those who reviewed: **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **LadyNorthern**, **Lift the Wings**, **AiedailWing **(did I spell it right this time? My eyes play tricks on me), **jada**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, and **LittleVixan**. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When I awoke the next morning I was swarmed by many different emotions. The first one, I felt like an idiot for kissing Boromir on the cheek. What the hell was I thinking? First of all it's not proper, second I'm not here to fall in love. The next emotion that I felt was guilt. It was a very confused guilt. I felt like I was betraying Theodred and Éomer and there was no reason to feel that. Neither of them put claim to me and it goes back to my original complaint, I am not here for find love or whatever.

My final emotion was fear. Have you ever just woken up feeling like the day is just going to be a bad day? That's what I felt and it strangely scared me. For a long moment I just laid in my bed, the sun hadn't popped over the horizon just yet so I was taking my time. Slowly I sat up and the leather bound book slid from my side table onto the floor. I frowned. It had been a while since I glanced at the book. The main reason: I didn't want to find out if I had forgotten about anyone else's death. Stupid, stupid book.

It had landed open on a page, one that I, of course, had never seen before. I picked up the book and frowned at the page. The page confused me, in fact it was completely written in Westron. That couldn't be right. The only part that was written in English was at the very top that read: Save this page, show it to the Wizard when he arrives.

Why wasn't I aloud to read it? This was ridiculous! I huffed and turned to pull on one of my dresses from Rohan. Honestly, I didn't feel like wearing any of the other dresses Findegil had gotten me. I didn't even want to see the man, even if that meant going without food today. In the long run this wasn't one of my best plans but I would probably think up a better one as the day moved on.

The sun began to peek through my window and I left my room, heading in the direction of Faramir and Boromir's rooms. When I went to enter Faramir's room I was shocked to find an older woman leaving it, "Can I help you dear?" she asked, shocked by my appearance as well.

"I have come to tend to Lord Faramir's room…can I help you?" now I was utterly confused.

"Oh you must have not been told yet," the woman spoke, "Lord Boromir has asked for a replacement maid. I am not sure what your new duties are but I was told to tell you to go speak with Lord Boromir or Lord Denethor. They will tell you."

"I…" I felt horrible. I was being shunned from my routine? They were changing things and I was beginning to get used to, "um…thank you… Do you know if it is because I have done something wrong?"

"Oh I do not think that is it dear. Lord Boromir seemed…well I was not able to tell his feelings to be honest," she gave me a soft smile. "If you will excuse me."

"Of course," I watched her walk away and for a long moment I just stood there, blinking. What do I do now? If was I was to seek out Lord Boromir or (cringe) Lord Denethor where would I find either one? Perhaps it would be safer to start somewhere safe. I would try Boromir's room first. My knock was soft and I stood there for a long time, having heard a scramble from with in. In a way I was in luck, he was there, but apparently he had not woken up yet. I hoped he wouldn't become angry with me for waking him.

The door opened with the Gondorian Captain standing before me. His shirt looked like it had just been thrown on, a long with his pants, and he had no shoes on. This made me want to laugh. It was like looking at an overgrown child who had just woken up, "Miss Anna," he spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"I was told that I have been removed from my duties…have I done something?" I don't know why I felt so frantic. This was just odd; I was content where I was. Cleaning the men's rooms was much better then a lot of things I could be doing. "If it is about my actions last night I did not mean to-"

"Miss Anna, please," the man ran a hand over his face and sighed, "let me finish getting ready for the day so that I may wake up. Meet me in the library. I spent…many hours last night after we parted doing some research and… Well please, just wait," I nodded and slowly turned to let the man finish his morning routine. It was a brisk walk to the library.

While I waited I began to wander about the room. My fingers ran along the spines of the books while I walked, feeling the coarseness of each binding. It had been a long time since I had thought back but that is where my mind went while I waited for Boromir.

_"Do you ever pay attention when I read to you Anna?" Theodred asked one late evening._

_ I looked over at him and gave him a smile, "Of course I do, my dear friend, there are just moments when my ears stop listening, but I pay attention the entire time!"_

_ The man raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"_

_ "Yep," I nodded enthusiastically. My head turned at the sound of raindrops on the roof of my house._

_ Theodred frowned at the sound, "I may have to wait here for a bit longer."_

_ "Oh!" I stood instantly, "is the poor prince worried he'll get his fair hair wet?" I clasped my hands together and put them up to my right cheek._

_ "I am not afraid of getting my hair wet, I'll have you know," the man insisted before looking back down at his book. "I just do not wish to get my book wet."_

_ I laughed and instantly hopped out of my chair, swung the front door of the house open and galloped outside, "Then don't bring it!"_

_ The rain felt cold on my face and I basked in it with a happy smile. Theodred was now standing in the doorway; "You're going to make yourself sick standing in the rain like that my young friend!" the man called._

_ I looked over at him, "Don't tell me you've never danced in the rain!" I called back. "You are a prince, my good sir, and one such as you should take whatever precious moments you find to be free!" I twirled and laughed._

_ Theodred stood there for a long while, watching me. I stomped about in puddles and danced about laughing. A squeak escaped me when the man came from behind, lifted me, and twirled me about. It was the happiest moment I knew of Rohan. Pure child-like bliss. Theodred finally put me down, "Anna, you astound me."_

_ "Astound you sir?" I felt out of breath but full of bliss. "You surprise me. I thought I would be out here in the rain on my own the entire time!"_

_ His smile was kind and warm. I returned it before screaming when thunder rumble from above, "And yet even thunder scares you. Who will protect you from spiders and other such things when you are gone?"_

_ I shrugged, "I will make do. Who will entertain you with such childish ways my dear prince?"_

_ Theodred chuckled and we walked back into my house, soaked, and sat next to the fire, "Yes… It is…strange…"_

_ "What?" I asked while ringing my hair out._

_ "Considering the times we are in, my father acting so strangely and all the rumors spreading about… I find it strange how easily Éomer and I became so…trusting…so drawn to you," Theodred sighed and shook his own hair out before looking back up at me. "There is something about you, other then your strange glint. Something almost charismatic. Even when we could not understand you."_

_ I frowned, "Perhaps it is more then either you and I can comprehend."_

_ "It is possible," Theodred nodded. "Come let us dry out and wait out the rest of this rain shower. Then I shall go fetch Holdwyn for you_."

"Miss Anna," my head turned at the voice. Boromir stood at the entry of the library. He had a much tidier shirt on and looked more awake then I had seen him moments before. The man walked toward me then gestured for me to follow. I did so and we walked up to a desk that was littered with books and parchment, "I found more on the story of the Celeb Hen, the Silver eyes," he explained. Boromir offered me a chair, which I took, and he sat in the seat just next to me. "Do you mind if I read aloud what I found?"

"Not at all," I nodded looking over the artwork of the page he was looking at. It was dark and it made me wonder if this was going to be a story I would not like.

"Back when Arda was still young came the Great Enemy Melkor whom some new as Morgoth Bauglir," Boromir cleared his throat for a moment before continuing. "During this time came a man who had a strange silver glint in his eyes. He was known commonly as Celeb Hen but he would call himself John. The man had an odd way about him, seasoned in a war none of Arda knew. The Elves had decided he was not a normal mortal, and not made on this world. The Celeb Hen knew of many things before they happened, and wrote them all in books. When the war with Morgoth was won he, they say, vanished completely. Even his books disappeared. With the exception of one small journal, which was to be left to the one who would come from his home many years later."

"You decided to summarize the story didn't you?" I asked the man.

"Yes actually," Boromir chuckled as he lifted up a different piece of parchment, "it took me hours to read it on my own and I thought to save you time it would be best to summarize it for you."

I nodded and looked around, "Do you know where the journal is?"

"Hmmm… Yes my father has it," Boromir nodded. My eyes widened, "He wished to examine it himself before you were allowed to read it, that is if you can."

"If I can read it?"

"It is in symbols I have never come across. If Faramir was back I would show it to him," Boromir sighed and leaned back in his chair, "he would be able to have some idea what it is."

"I doubt it," I muttered with a huff.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I swallowed, "it's probably the language from my home land. Is this why you have had me replaced?"

"It was my father's idea," Boromir stood quickly and took a step away from where I sat, "He came looking for me last night, wishing to know why I was cooped in the library and I showed him what I had found and unfortunately had to explain why…I was looking for these things. It was then he suddenly decided you were of a greater status then a mere maid, that is if you could read the journal."

"Oh…" I frowned.

"We had better go join him," Boromir had returned to his stoic self.

When I rose from my seat I looked down at my dress, "I should change."

"What?"

"My dress, it isn't exactly fit to meet with your father," I insisted. "I'm going to go and change."

I was out of the library before the man could say anything and on my way to my room. My head was spinning. What did this mean? Was the man who had been here back in those times the author? Well I didn't know J. R. R. Tolkien's name, what the initials stood for but John would fit.

I was in my room in a flash and I quickly jerked off my dress, wincing slightly when it nabbed my hair and try to take it with it. A few curses slipped from my lips as I un-knotted my hair and then pulled the creamy white dress Findegil had gotten me on. If anyone could actually see me right now they would probably be laughing, hard. I on the other hand was irked and rather upset at my stupid movement. I stuffed my leather bound book into a leather pouch and strung the leather string across my shoulders before opening my door again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed nearly running into Boromir.

The man steadied me with his hands on my shoulders. Then he quickly cleared his throat and put his hands back at his side. I attempted a smile but it came out more like a grimace, "You look…um…" he seemed slightly uneasy with his words. Ah, now I was back to awkward Boromir. This man was just odd, "you look very nice, befitting and audience with the Steward of Gondor."

"Thank you," I murmured before we started walking. I made sure to remain just slightly behind him, not noticeably, but enough so I could make sure I knew where we were going. I had only been to the throne room once and I had no idea where we were going. We left the palace and walked out tell we passed the same dead white tree. My eyes stayed on it once more like I had done the day I arrived to Minas Tirith. There was something important about the tree. Not terribly important, but it was there somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind. I shrugged it off and we entered the large white throne room.

Denethor was in his chair with a thin book in hand. It reminded me greatly of my own leather bound book. I frowned and looked at Boromir for just one moment before giving Lord Denethor the proper curtsy, "She has improved her manners I see," he spoke off-handedly as he glanced up.

I looked to Boromir again when he spoke, "It seems my assumptions may have been correct, father."

The older man studied me, like he had done the first day I had met him. This time there was a different air about the way he looked at me. I did not feel like a thorn in his side, but neither did I have a good feeling. Suddenly I felt like something he could use to his own advantage. Finally he passed toward the small book and a guard quickly brought it to me, "Tell me what it says girl."

I swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat and cracked open the book. Inside, as I had guessed, it was completely in English. My eyes roamed the pages before I flipped back to the first page and opened my mouth, "Eru Ilúvatar first revealed to the Ainur his great vision of The World through musical themes. This World, fashioned from his ideas and expressed as the Music of Ilúvatar, was refined by thoughtful interpretations by the Ainur, who then created their own themes based on each unique comprehension. No one Ainu understood all of the themes that sprang from Ilúvatar. Instead, each elaborated individual themes, singing of mountains and subterranean regions, say, from themes for metals and stones. The themes of Ilúvatar's music were elaborated, and the Ainur added creative touches to blend with the themes of other Ainur. Melkor, however, added discordant themes: he strove against the Music; his themes became evil because they sprang from selfishness and vanity, not from the enlightenment of Ilúvatar."

"That is enough," Denethor quickly interrupted while putting a hand up. I snapped my mouth shut, blushing all at the same time. "Yes I believe we have not treated you as we should have. I must ask for your forgiveness," I opened my mouth to respond but the man raised his hand again. "I will provide you with different quarters and have arrangements made for you to join Boromir and I at supper tonight."

"It is not needed my lord," I insisted. This was wrong and insane and I was not supposed to be anyone special. I am Anna from America with stupid brown hair and no talent what so ever other then art. Well and apparently under great pressure of feeling alone I can learn languages faster then a normal person, not the point. I am supposed to slip through un-noticed like some a dark slippy thing. This was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I wanted normality, despite it being over-rated and I wanted to be back home in that stupid comic store. This world apparently didn't care at all what _I_ wanted.

It just wanted to make everything work out to get what it wanted. Stupid Valar.

"I insist," Denethor spoke. "I have all ready made the arrangements made. Boromir, it is the guest room in your wing, if you would be so kind as to show the young lady. Afterward I wish to speak with you again, my son."

"Of course father," Boromir gave a curt bow, I curtsied and we were off once again. Now I had a new book I could read, at least I got something out of this.

We arrived at a door that I had never really noticed before. It was at the beginning of the hallway that led to Faramir and Boromir's room. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at the man, "This isn't necessary. If you want we can just say I loved my new room but keep me in my old one. No one would know."

"Except the maid who is to tend to your room," Boromir spoke gruffly. What happened to the man I had spent time with yesterday? This was aggravating, when would he just pick a personality trait with me and stick with it?!

"Yes, except for that. I could just come in and mess everything up every morning. It would give me something to do," I frowned. "What am I expected to do?"

"We will speak more of this at dinner," Boromir told me. "Until then spend your day however you wish. Good day my lady."

"Hey!" I called down to him, blushing when I realized that he would probably hate me for it. It did get Boromir to turn and look at me though, "my lady?"

"Oh, forgive me, Miss Anna," he bowed at the waist then turned to continue walking.

"Hey!"

He stopped and with a sigh turned to look at me again, "Yes, Miss Anna?"

"Just wanted to say hey," I waved with a smile and then dashed into my new bedroom.

It was about three times the size of my other room, and to my surprise my dresses, shoes, and pants were all in the wooden armoire. They didn't waste time did they? I sighed and sat down on the large queen sized bed while gnawing on the inside of my mouth. Bad habit, if I wasn't so worried all the time I would quit it. Perhaps I would go draw, make a painting for Faramir. I could mess with fate and make him a painting of Éowyn. That probably wouldn't be one of my brightest ideas.

I headed toward my small art room and sat down and stared at my new blank canvas once I got there. An idea popped into my brain and instantly I began to sketch out on the blank white space. That was how I spent the rest of my day. My mind was so busy concentrating on the picture I didn't even think about Éomer or Theodred.

It surprised me when there was a knock at the door, so much that I dropped the brush in my hand, "Come in!" I called after recomposing myself.

"Findegil did not lie when he said you were an artist," a female voice spoke.

I whirled around to find Gerda standing behind me a kind smile upon her face, "What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I was given a few more orders for you and just arrived with them," she told me, "but these I had to see on you myself. They are some of my finest work. From what I hear, Findegil ordered them just in time as well. You are to have dinner with Lord Denethor and Lord Boromir tonight?"

"Does word travel that fast?" I groaned.

"In a palace it always does, come I wish to dress you for the event. Prove to the Steward you are worthy of the title he thinking of bestowing upon you," she insisted.

"Wait, what title?"

Gerda smiled gently, "Do no fret yourself, let us go get you cleaned up and ready. Come along."

* * *

**Note**: so a little shorter then my normal updates but hey, it happens. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to those who reviewed: **Oirasee**, **bellaboo13**, **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **lilo**, **Heian Edenwood**, **AiedailWing**, **Lift the Wings**, **Midnight Leopard**, **anonymouse(- ! :)**, **amberhathaway**, and **Snips95**. Thank you guys so much! You rock my world and the suggestions those of you have made and so on I'm working on or thinking about. Don't worry! Thank you so much and hope you enjoyed this one, despite the slightly shorterness! (eh not even a real word but I'll use it anyway.)

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

My bath had been amazing. Gerda had taken me to a place I had never seen before. It was a large pool warmed by the water of hot springs. The entire experience had been amazing. Now we were back to my new room and I was staring at the woman with wide eyes, "I have to attempt to wear that?"

The woman frowned and looked down at the dress she was holding up, "Is it not pleasing to you?"

In fact it was very pleasing to me but I couldn't fathom how I was expected to wear it. To start there was a corset. I mean the kind that was made to make one sit up straight, chest supported and squished, and lots of ties. The dress that I would pull over it was white and blue. It was an exquisite dress and I would have to remember to poke Findegil sometime later. Also, I would have to ask him why in the name of Arda did he decide I would need a dress this complicated? I looked at Gerda and attempted to give her a smile, "I love the dress, it is beautiful and well made but… I've never worn a corset before, Lady Gerda. It seems so…complicated."

"That is why I am here," the woman chuckled before forcing me to strip so that she could put the corset on. I waited with a frown as she took her time to tie up the back, wincing whenever she tugged just a little too hard on the strings. This was so not worth having dinner with Lord Denethor and Boromir. In fact this was stupid. Aw, my maturity astounds me sometimes. My knees started to ache after I stood in one place for so long. Each time I attempted to adjust my weight Gerda would chastise me.

Finally, she was done. I felt squished and uncomfortable. Better plan, I was going to find where Findegil sleeps and then paint his face up as a clown. That would show him, buy me uncomfortable dresses, "That scowl does not suit you, Miss Anna," Gerda chuckled.

"I hate Findegil," I muttered darkly.

"Yes, he seems to bring that out in everyone," she sighed before forcing me to raise my arms and pull the rest of the dress over me. Then she proceeded to tie the back of that as well. The dress did not cover my shoulders and in my opinion was cut just a little to low for comfort. Good thing I had this stupid corset to keep unwanted exposure from occurring. Finally the woman pulled me in front of a full-length mirror and I froze.

Despite how uncomfortable the corset was it did wonderful things for my figure. I was so distracted I did not even notice as Gerda began to put my hair up in a silver net to put it in a bun. It had been so long since I had actually examined myself in a mirror I was in a little bit of shock at the woman that looked back at me. Her skin, no wait my skin, was tan, no longer pale and my hair seemed less brown. It was probably because of the sun, always bleaching my hair. There was a faint scar on my neck from when that small group of orcs had attacked me when I first fell into this world but I don't think anyone else would notice. It was just… In this dress I _almost_ looked like I might actually belong. Well not really, I still thought I looked out of place but that wasn't the point.

Gerda finished with my hair and smiled at me through the mirror, "You do look beautiful, almost a true Gondorian if you ask me."

"I feel like a ten year old playing dress up," I told her with a sigh, "but thank you. You did a lovely job, it fits perfectly."

The woman nodded and smiled, "Yes I am quite proud of my work. I will inform Lord Boromir that you are ready, he should be here to escort you."

"I can find the dining room on my own," I told her in a small voice.

"That is not how things work around here dear," Gerda chuckled. "No it is proper, when eating with the Steward, to have an escort. Lord Boromir asked me to let him know when you are ready. He should be here momentarily. I will see you another time dear. Good luck."

"Huh?"

"When dining with Lord Denethor," she explained, "I have been told one must be nearly quick witted and be very good at hiding their emotions. He can be a bit harsh…when in the wrong mood."

"Oh…thanks…" I watched her shut my bedroom door and I gave a deep sigh, wincing when my chest could not expand as much as usual. It was rather annoying. I twirled in front of the full-length mirror once and then tilted my head to the side. At least the dress wasn't fluffy and puffy. That would be rather irritating honestly. The dress was slimming, ignoring the fact that I had a corset on, and met just at my toes. I would have to be careful of my steps. One I did not wish to trip, and two I did not wish to rip the dress the same day I got it.

A knock at my door made my head turn and with a shaky breathe I opened it, "Lord Boromir," I curtsied, sort of, the corset made that task difficult.

When I looked back up I blushed at the frozen look on Boromir's face. His eyes were wide and his cheeks had actually reddened. Hm, must be the dress. He cleared his throat and offered his arm, "You look lovely, a dress of that station suits you quite well."

I stared at his arm then up at him, "Do I have to?"

"Unfortunately," he told me briskly, "my father will be…disappointed if I do not hold to tradition and escort you properly to dinner."

So I took his arm. The moment I touched it seemed his stature, if possible, stiffened even more. The man wore a blue tunic, which matched the blue on my dress, and brown pants. He even looked like he had shaved, which surprised me, "You look…um…nice."

"Thank you," he glanced down at me then back up, "it surprises me you are wearing that necklace."

My free hand automatically when up and touched the wooden horse pendent resting gently upon my chest. I had completely forgotten I even had it on. It was the necklace Theodred had given me. I sighed and shrugged, "I have no other necklace," I covered, "and this dress didn't feel complete without it."

"I can see that," his response was short and brisk. I felt…sad almost by his change of demeanor. Perhaps I had done something wrong. Then again it could be as simple as existing in the first place. That was possible, the man was hard to read.

We walked the rest of the short way in silence until we reached the dining hall. Lord Denethor was sitting patiently with a wine goblet in hand. The Steward even had a pleasant smile upon his face, "This cannot be the same young woman I spoke with earlier today," he stood and set his goblet down. "That dress is beautiful upon you dear."

"Thank you my lord," I murmured while giving a slight curtsy. Boromir led me around to the chair on the left of Denethor and pulled it out for me. I murmured my thanks before sitting and looked to Denethor who had just retaken his own seat.

"Does she not look lovely Boromir?" the Steward asked his son.

Boromir cleared his throat and took his own seat, across from me and to the right of Denethor, "The dress is a good asset to the beauty she all ready possesses, father."

"Forgive my son, Lady Anna," I blinked and made a double take at the title. Lady? What happened to plain old miss? "He is still not accustomed to the way one compliments a woman."

"I do not mind my lord," I responded. "Forgive me, but Lady? I was not aware…"

"I am still finding a new title to give one such as you," Denethor explained, "for even the man of legend who wrote that journal that is now in your possession had no specific title. For now I think Lady Anna will suit you."

I nearly started laughing to see Boromir roll his eyes but instead I gave a short smile. Denethor mistook my smile for pleasure at my new title. I really wasn't that pleased with it but it would work for now, "Thank you my lord," it came out almost strained I was trying so hard not to laugh. It was such a simple movement but Boromir rolling his eyes had reminded me of a teenager rolling his eyes at his own father.

My eyes turned when servants brought in a parade of food. Silently I filled my own plate and began to eat slowly, making sure to take small bites. That seemed more lady like then scarfing down my food like I did in the kitchens, "There is something I must know, Lady Anna," Denethor spoke up once the servants had left the room.

"Yes my lord?"

He eyed me carefully, though there was still a smile playing on his lips, "What can you tell me of the future?"

I looked at him quickly and swallowed my half eaten bite, "Pardon me my lord?"

"In the legend, Celeb Hen knew things before they happened," Denethor explained. Boromir's head had even risen sharply at his father, his brow furrowed, "I assume you are the same. His books you are familiar with?"

I stared at the man then glanced at Boromir who now had a look of worry across his features, "There are different paths I know of," I slowly spoke, attempting to tell him the truth without telling him anything, "choices that need to be made. I will not know the future or anything that is to happen until certain choices are made, my lord. Forgive me if I cannot answer your question as you wish. To tell you of the future would be…hard. I do not know which specific future you wish to know, so I do not know which one to look at."

"I had not thought of this," Denethor frowned and took a bite. I looked to Boromir once more with a pleading look.

"Father," Boromir spoke up, the steward looked to his son, "perhaps now is not the time to ask. She, from what I understand, must be in a state of relaxation. To ask while she is at such a formal dinner and under your worthy gaze would make her uneasy I think. Perhaps you should take your time, think of what you wish to know and then ask her. I do not think she can answer so easily just now."

"Hmmm yes, perhaps you are right my son," Denethor nodded and then turned to me with a pleasant smile. The smile seemed very fake. "Lady Anna, forgive me. It was not right to assume you would just know. These things take time, perhaps tomorrow I will send for you and ask you what I seek."

"Of course my lord," I frowned. So could Gandalf just appear now? Take me away before I begin to give plots away. It was just wrong to tell others of their future, they should make their own. Stupid book!

The rest of the dinner was spent mostly in silence, Denethor and Boromir spoke a little about the defense of Gondor and the outer rim but I barely paid any attention. I waited quietly once I was through eating, unsure how one such as myself would leave, "Lady Anna," Boromir spoke up, "if you would care to, I will escort you back to your room."

"That would be nice, thank you my lord," I rose along with Boromir. "Thank you for inviting me to dine with you, Lord Denethor," I gave the Steward an awkward curtsy, in which he smiled slightly before standing himself.

"It was a pleasure," Denethor nodded his head curtly.

Boromir came to stand next to me and once again offered his arm. I took it easily enough and the two of us left the dining room at a quicker stride then I expected. We turned a corner and I stopped walking, "What do I do?" I asked the man.

He sighed and looked down at me, "It is a question that must answered."

I released myself from his arm and gave an exasperated sigh, "I have to get out of the palace, I have to do something, ARG!"

Boromir chuckled slightly, "Go grab your cloak, meet me outside of my room."

"What are we doing?" I asked wearily.

"You'll see," he insisted while glancing about, "just be quick. We do not wish to be caught."

I nodded and was quick to run down to my room. New note to self, corsets not made for running. Stupid thing. I squeaked when Gerda was waiting patiently in my room, "You didn't think you would take the corset off on your own did you?" the woman asked.

I looked around, knowing I didn't have time for this, "Yeah…well I…" I scooted over to grab my cloak, "am escaping," then dashed out of the room again. Boromir had just stepped out of his room when I came to a skidding stop. The man chuckled and helped me keep from falling.

"You act like a child at times," he told me in a gentle voice.

I smiled proudly, "It is what I am best at, other then art," I nodded in agreement with myself. Boromir just chuckled, "And what about you?" I pointed a finger at him. "What's with your sourness toward me then this? I don't get you."

The man glanced around us before quickly leading me towards the exit of the palace, "I will explain myself, once we are out of the hearing of those who would…gossip."

I felt giddy, sneaking out of the palace with Boromir. We darted from shadow to shadow avoiding people as we went. Finally we were in the dark streets of Minas Tirith, "So, explain," I told him as we walk.

"You confuse me," he started. "You are as random as I am, my lady."

"You can call me Anna out here, you know," I told him. "I have problems with all these fancy titles."

"Considering where we are going," Boromir nodded, "it would be better. I will call you Anna if you will call me Boromir."

"Boromir," I spoke, he smiled slightly, "now continue explaining, where are we going anyway?"

"I figured you would like a look at a different life of the city," Boromir explained. "I sneak out here at least once a month to get away from my father. He is a great man, but his obsession with propriety can be a bit much from time to time. To continue on what I spoke of earlier. I myself am not sure how act around you. I feel as if I should hold true what society expects of me and then the next…" he sighed.

"There is no need to continue, I think I understand," I nodded. A part of me knew where the conversation was going and I did not wish to hear it yet, if ever. "I just…from now on could at least be a little less curt when it is only you and me? It is rather frustrating, one moment you are a very much a gentleman, then the next you are a curt soldier."

"Forgive me."

"I will for now," I nodded. "Where are we going again?"

"Fourth level."

My eyes widened, "That far?"

He chuckled, "A walk will do you some good my la—Anna."

"Tell me a story then," I insisted. "Tell me about you. The great Captain of the High-Tower and all his adventures."

"Adventures?" he scoffed. "I would hardly call them that."

"Tell me something then," I insisted, "and then if you wish Boromir I will tell you a story of my own, if I can think of one to meet with your own."

Boromir put a finger up to his chin, "I think I have one. When I was young man, about twenty-three my father sent me to Dol Amroth. I was to visit my newborn cousin, Lothiriel. Well she was no longer a newborn but two years of age. I had never been around children before, not even my other cousins, Lothiriel's older brothers," her name seemed important as he spoke. It was one of those names you felt like you should know but you couldn't figure out why. "Believe me, Lothiriel even at the age of two acted very much the princess. Of course, from what I understand, two is never the funnest of ages. Lothiriel would scream when she could not get what she wanted. That young woman…" he chuckled. "I remember while I was visiting she was terrified of me. Most children are afraid of me. I think it is my height."

"Or it is the fact that you never look happy," I pointed out. "You should smile more often, makes you look younger."

"Yes, perhaps," he frowned then smiled. I laughed gently at him. "Anyway, Lothiriel's brother's: Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos had decided to go to the beach for the day. Dol Amroth is just next to the sea. The boys had gone running about, their poor guards having a heck of day to keep track of them. I on the other hand decided to watch their little sister. Lothiriel was playing on the beach as simple as anything and then everything happened very fast. The girl began screaming, which of course I paid no mind to at first. That was until her scream became muffled. Some men had come in hopes of kidnapping the girl."

"Oh!" my eyes widened.

"Yes," he chuckled, "you can imagine how idiotic I felt. If I hadn't taken notice to her muffled scream I would not have jumped into action. I dispatched the men and saved the day."

I laughed, "You do not know how to tell an invigorating story, do you?"

"Can you?"

"No, not really. Not out loud at least. I can make a neat one up in my mind, but it never does come out right," I explained with a huff. We continued walking and Boromir pointed out different things, telling me what he could of his childhood. For a moment I envied him. Not the fact that he lived here, not really on that part, but I envied that he could show me his home. I would never have that same opportunity. It was kind of saddening really.

We reached a rather noisy building and Boromir began to steer me toward it, "This is where we are going?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"A bar?"

"A what?" Boromir raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever had Gondorian mead before?"

"Can't say that I have," I felt weary but aloud him to push me in gently.

"Then you shall get your first taste," Boromir then grabbed my hand once we were in and pulled me through the crowd of men and women. None of them really took notice, not at first at least. Boromir found us a table in a back corner, "wait here, I'll be right back," he insisted before disappearing into the crowd.

I gnawed on the inside of my mouth while looking at the different people. Many of them looked to be soldiers, some of the women looked of a higher rank, and others of a rather unsavory nature. It was quite a change compared to the quiet palace. In fact I hadn't heard this much noise in a long time it was almost overwhelming. Boromir slid into the seat next to me and plopped down a large brown mug filled with a dark liquid, "Drink, we can forget propriety for a few hours with in this building," he insisted with a large smile.

Carefully I sipped at the drink and screwed up my face. It tasted like a strong dark beer. Back home I was never fond of beer, let alone dark beer. I had preferred a light beer and even then I could barely handle it. Boromir laughed again at my face, "What?"

"You don't drink do you," he chuckled as he took a big gulp of his own, foam left upon his thin beard.

It was my turn to smile, "No, not really. I got that out of my system five years ago."

"Then let us do a game," he insisted wiping his face with his sleeve. That poor blue shirt. "Do you know any?"

"I have never," I spoke quickly. It was a way to get to know him and be silly.

"I don't know this game," he chuckled as he leaned forward.

"It's pretty simple. We say things we've never done, and if the other has done it they have to take a drink," I lifted my drink up and sipped again, the second sip was not as bad as the first.

"Okay, you start," he told me.

I looked at him carefully then smiled, "I've never been to Dol Amroth."

"That's cheating," he chuckled before taking a gulp of his drink. "I've never worn a dress."

I gulped, gasping after I did so. The man let out a boisterous laugh; "I'll get you for that, um… I've never rescued a woman by the name of Anna."

Boromir rolled his eyes, "You can do better then that," he chugged. "I've never met the niece of the King of Rohan."

"Lame," I laughed before drinking. I mulled over my mind and looked at him curiously. "I've never kissed a woman before."

The man raised an eyebrow and took a drink, "I've never kissed a man."

"Well I would hope not," I laughed before taking a drink of my own. "Eh I think we can do a better game then this. How about… I can't remember the name of the game but pretty much we ask each other yes or no questions and then if we think the other is lying you can call B.S. If the person lied and is caught in the lie they drink, if the other person calling B.S. is wrong they have to drink."

"That would be better," he nodded his head. "What kind of questions?"

"Any kind," I shrugged. "From everyday stuff to more…personal. Unless we decide to go further into that topic we don't have to."

Boromir dug into his pocket and pulled out a coin, "Okay, call heads or tails to see who asks the questions first."

"Heads," I called as he flipped it. The coin landed on tails and I rolled my eyes before looking at him. "Ask away."

"To start off easy, what you said to my father during dinner, that was a lie wasn't it? You do know more then you are letting on," he leaned forward to examine me carefully.

"Yes, it was a lie, next question," I waved my hand, taking a tiny sip of my drink anyway.

"What about coming here? Did you mean to come here?"

"No, wait do you mean to come to Minas Tirith or Arda?"

Boromir chuckled, "To Minas Tirith."

"Then yes."

"You said no first, drink up," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and gulped. "You're turn."

"When the time comes, will you be prepared to become the Steward of Gondor?" it was an odd question but it was the first thing to pop in my head.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think anyone is ever prepared for that kind of responsibility."

I nodded, "Would you run away from it if you could? I mean… Not like a coward, forget honor and all that."

"Yes," he nodded solemnly, "but only for one reason."

I frowned, "Do you mind if I ask what that reason is?"

"I would want to raise a…normal family," his voice lowered slightly. "I would not wish the life I have on anyone else. I would rather just be a soldier, not a soldier that is the eldest son of the Steward. It is a hard to follow in such foot-steps."

"You think about this a lot…don't you?"

He merely nodded and sipped from his mug.

"Have you ever been in love? I mean really in love," I asked. There had to be a reason he was so odd around women.

"No, not truly. I have had my fancies but I've never been truly in love," he told me.

"Okay… You're just gonna be honest with me aren't you," I sighed and took a sip from my mug. "Let me ask you this then: Do you dance?"

"No," he chuckled.

I stood up when a small group of men had begun to play a fast and happy tune and put my hand out, "Prove it."

Boromir shook his head and as he continued to chuckle, "I cannot dance, Anna. It would be best if I not prove it to you."

"Please?" I whined. "I know one dance and this is the perfect tune for it. Pretty please Boromir?"

The man gave a great sigh and took my hand before we moved out to the dance floor. A couple of other men and women had all ready started dancing. It was the dance Theodred had taught me so long ago. Boromir apparently did know a version of this dance and we danced about along with the others. I laughed happily when I missed a step here and there, tripping into Boromir. He chuckled which made his chest vibrate, "I say you are a liar my good sir!" I laughed.

"Perhaps I was mistaken, my good lady, and I just needed the proper partner," he smiled. A slower tune started, "but this dance I think I do know," the man pulled me in, putting his hand gently on the middle of my back and placing his other hand into mine. I easily placed my free hand upon his shoulder. We moved slowly, almost like a waltz but not quite as robotic.

"I like this version of you," I insisted. "You're carefree and well…I feel like it is the real you, not some stoic man who is so concerned with…whatever that word is."

"The mead is starting to get to you Anna," he chuckled. "It is odd to see un sure of what you are saying."

"How would you know?" I insisted as I tapped his chest playfully. "Up until recently you and I have barely spoken."

"That is true," he nodded, "and I hope in time to remedy that. You are certainly a joy to be around."

The song ended and we were back at the table. I finished my drink and Boromir got me another. We spent the evening talking of different things. He told me of Gondor, more then what I had learned from Faramir. I told Boromir about my life. Of course the alcohol finally got hold of me and in turn we decided it would be best we stumbled our way back to the palace.

"Oh!" I sang as we walked up the dark streets of Minas Tirith. Boromir had his arm around me and was leaning into him, "Dress me up in me oilskins and jumper

No more on the docks I'll be seen

Just tell me old shipmates I'm taking a trip, mates

And I'll see you someday on Fiddlers' Green!"

Boromir hummed along with the tune, chuckling here and there as we stumbled up the streets, "I think we had too much," the man hicuped.

"You were the one who wanted to do this!" I insisted while stopping suddenly from my song. "But it was a good idea. I learned…the real you and!" I stopped and frowned before suddenly losing grip of the man, stumbling to the side, and landing on my butt. "Owy! I hate this thing!" I insisted while referring to the corset that I still was wearing. "Oh! And Gerda has probably all ready left! I'll never get out of it!"

Boromir laughed and helped me to my feet, "Well I can help, of course it must never be spoken of to anyone."

"You're drunk."

"You are so much more then I," he insisted.

"That," I held up a finger as Boromir attempted to keep me up right, "is soooo not the point."

He chuckled again and we spent most of the time just laughing as we went up to the palace, "Ssshhhh," I told him while we entered the building. "We have to be vewy quiet, we're hunting wabbits!"

Boromir smirked and we walked quietly to my room, "So just lower the back of your dress and I'll attempt to loosen the corset enough so you can slip out of it."

I blushed, though my face was so red from the alcohol I doubt he would have noticed. It took a lot longer then I thought it would but Boromir somehow managed to loosen the corset, once he did I went behind the dressing wall and took it off, landing on my butt as I did. I laughed and then got back up before pulling my nightgown over my head, happy to be in something a lot more comfortable.

When I walked out I raised an eyebrow at the man who was now lying on my bed, "I thought you would have gone back to your room by now," I yawned while falling into the other side of the bed. "Besides, this is a big, big no-no," I informed him while fluffing my pillow then pulling into my lap and hugging it.

"It looked comfy," he sighed before lolling his head to look at me, "and it is. I do not think I can move, unless you plan on trying to help me to my room."

"Well if we wake early enough and get you back to your room and changed," I insisted as I put my pillow down and then my head upon it, "I don't think anyone would notice or care."

"Forgive me for the intrusion," he slurred as he drifted off.

I rolled over so I was facing him, my mind too fuzzy to really consider what _would_ happen if he was found in my bed. Boromir was an early riser so hopefully that would work for when the sun arose. My eyes lulled shut and I fell asleep, happy the day hadn't been as terrible as I had feared.

* * *

**Note**: Yay slightly longer chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! **SailingAwaySoftly**, **Oirasse**, **amberhathaway**, **Gabilileinchen**, **bellaboo13**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **anonymouse**, **Bmangaka**, **KrnYong**, and **jada**. Thank you guys so much! Hope you enjoyed this fun little update! Yay! I'm on a roll and it makes me happy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

My head hurt, and when I say hurt I mean it was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the light that came in through the window, it was much too bright. I rolled to avoid it and fell off the bed with a quick scream. Then I began to remember the night before, oh no! "Boromir!" I hissed while popping my head up then hissing like a cat at the sunlight through the window. No one was there, my bed was empty and relief flooded through my entire body. Even my headache, for just that second, seemed to lighten up for a moment. Finally I turned and decided to dress, pulling on the white dress Findegil had gotten me. To my surprise there were even more dresses in the armoire then before. I didn't feel like trying any of them on.

I stopped short when someone was at my door prepared to knock, "Faramir!" I squeaked and then winced at the loudness of my own voice.

"Ah, so that is why I saw my brother leaving your room this morning," Faramir chuckled. "You two were down at the Dark Rose last night."

"Is that the name?" I asked with a groan.

"Yes, in fact Boromir asked that I bring this to you," he lifted up a goblet. "It has some herbs in it that can help with a hang over."

I smiled gratefully and downed the goblet, wincing at the foul taste that it left on my mouth, "Ugh, are you sure this isn't poison?"

"No," he chuckled, "it is not. Just give it a little bit and you'll feel a little better."

"What are you doing back?" I asked with a yawn while closing my door.

"Follow me," Faramir smiled before walking off. I huffed and walked after him. It was obvious the man was heading toward the library. Of course, he would be, not that I was hungry or anything, honestly I would prefer going to the kitchens not that library. We walked into the library and I froze at the man who sat in the chair I normally would sit in when Faramir and I would talk.

"Gandalf!" I squeaked with utter excitement, and then winced again at my own loud noise. "Stupid girl, no loud noises."

"This is the woman who has been waiting for me?" he asked calmly as he stood. I could have hugged him if quick movements didn't make me wince.

"You told him about me?" I asked the young man who was standing next to me, rocking on his feet. "Stop that."

Faramir smirked, "Yes I did. I will leave you two to talk. I must go speak with my father."

I watched him go before looking at Gandalf. The wizard was studying me carefully, "I see why you would search me out."

"Hm?"

"Of course you would have noticed your…new look," he chuckled slightly as if enjoying an inside joke. I apparently was not part of this inside joke so I just grumbled and went to sit down. That seemed more comfortable then just standing here. Gandalf followed me, an amused look still across his features.

"Is there anything you can actually tell me?" I huffed.

"Oh there is quite a bit I could tell you, Lady Anna," he told me, I rolled my eyes at the title, "but the question is, what is it you are seeking?"

Of course, the wizard was going to be literal. He _had_ been around for a long time, life would be boring if he could not make someone work at answers, "Why do my eyes…do this," I moved them, looking to the fireplace then back at him.

"It is a mark of the Valar," he told me simply while retaking his own seat. "Very rare indeed. Of course, considering it is placed in your eyes, it means you see and know things that many do not."

"So if my mouth was silver I could speak languages that none others knew?"

Gandalf chuckled, "No, not exactly, though that would interesting wouldn't it? What else can I do you?"

"Tell me how to go home," I muttered.

A very serious look crossed the wizard's face and he gave a deep sigh, "I do not think I am meant for that."

"No, your not," I leaned forward in my chair and looked over at him, "but you can take me with you."

"Pardon?"

"Lord Denethor knows that I can…in a sense…see into the future, know things before they happen. I am worried he will use that to his advantage even if it means…forcing it out of me. In the end I could be wrong, I don't know the man, but it is possible. Honestly, I do not wish to be put through that," I gave a small smile and then frowned. "Do you think perhaps Elrond would be able to help me? Oh!" a thought crossed my mind. "Wait right here, I'll be right back," I ran out of the room and was back quickly with my leather bound book. I found the page that I had seen just the other day and showed it to him.

Gandalf delicately took the book from my hand and began to read the page, ho-ing and humming here and there as he did so, "This does change thing."

"What does it say?"

He frowned, "Have you not read it?"

"I can't… I was not taught how to read Westron, only how to speak it," I confessed.

"Awe," he nodded in understanding, "I will summarize it for you. It speaks of where your role will become important. It _would_ be wise to bring you with me. On our journey to see Lord Elrond we will stop to see an old friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Radagast the Brown, he is a fellow wizard. He is very wise in his own way and sees many things that others will not," Gandalf explained, "but for a time I wish to rest. I will retire. When I have decided upon a day of our departure I will forewarn you dear girl."

With that said the man left the library and me alone. I sat there silently for a long while trying to figure out what had just happened. So…I was going with the wizard and…what? I mean I was okay with it, maybe I could talk him into stopping by Edoras so I could show Éomer and Theodred I did not parish and was in fact still quite alive and kicking.

The library was quiet for a good long while until someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped and nearly fell out of my chair. Behind me stood Boromir with an amused smile upon his face, "My Lady Anna," he gave me an actual bow, which surprised me.

"You are sneaky," I whispered while pointing a finger at him, my face flushed.

"Are you still drunk?" he chuckled.

"No, just…" wait my head didn't hurt so much anymore. I glanced around us for a moment before hugging the man, "my hang over is gone!" I whispered this as well. "Thank you so much for sending Faramir with that nasty possibly poisoned goblet!"

He cleared his throat again and I took a step back, my face even redder from my actions, "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?"

"I sing too," I smiled proudly with my hands on my hips, superman pose. "Wait did I say anything specific last night?"

"Not that I know of no," Boromir shook his head. "You spoke in the tongue of your homeland, not common. The reason I mention it was the way your words were spoken let's see if I can remember what you said…" he frowned then shook his head, "No but in any case you had managed to wrap yourself around me last night and prying you off me was…difficult."

"I'm so sorry!" my face was burning bright red now. "I should have warned you!"

"This is a normal occurrence?" his frown seemed to become deeper. Boromir opened his mouth but stopped himself, "No that is a question for another time. My father wishes to see you."

"Wonderful," I muttered, "well I suppose lead the way my lord."

For a moment he stood there as if deciding something, "Would it be improper of me to offer my arm?"

I stifled a laugh, "We have managed to sleep in the same bed, drunk out of our minds mind you, and not let any inappropriate shenanigans occur, I don't think touching your arm will cause any harm."

Boromir nodded and offered his arm. We walked to the throne room where Lord Denethor was waiting patiently, "Ah here she is," the man smiled. "Boromir you may go, I wish to speak with Lady Anna alone."

The man looked from me to his father for a moment before giving an apologetic smile, "Of course father," he bowed and left us.

"Follow me dear girl, I wish to show you something," he informed me quickly. The man's pace was quick and I tried my best to stay with him. Denethor walked out of the throne room and toward the Tower that was in the center. I had come to know this tower as the Tower of Ecthelion. He lead me up a great many stairs, my legs ached at the exercise. Denethor showed no sign of slowing down so I tried my best to stay with him tell we reached the top room. My chest was slightly heavy and my legs burned.

"So…good exercise," I huffed while taking in a deep breath. "What can I do you this morning my lord?"

Lord Denethor gave a quick smile before turning toward a cloth that was over a pedestal. He reached for it and with one movement jerked it off revealing a very smooth round ball. My eyes widened, this couldn't be good. The setting in the room changed and I suddenly felt as if I was being watched by something dark. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I took a step back, "Come here, do not be afraid," he spoke while gesturing towards me.

"My lord," my voice was shaky and unsure, "why are we up here?"

"Are you aware what this is?" he asked me.

"I do not wish to…guess."

"Hmmm," he nodded, "come here, I wish for you to place both your hands upon this."

I walked over to him and lifted one hand but stopped, "I do not think this wise, Lord Denethor. Forgive me, I mean no disrespect but this object was not meant for me to touch."

"It might show you things that I myself cannot see," Denethor's smile had faded and in place was a very thin line. He was obviously not pleased by my hesitations. "Go on touch it before I make you. You should feel honored by my showing you this; even my own sons have not seen this treasure."

My eyes felt strange, and my hands heavy almost as if something was pulling my hands down to touch the cold stone of the round object, "My lord I—"

"Do not make me ask a second time, Lady Anna," his voice was cold now.

I swallowed hard while preparing myself for this. Finally I placed both hands upon the palentir and completely froze. It was not cold to the touch as I thought but burning hot. Images flashed before my eyes as if I was flying across Gondor and over the dark mountains where everything smelt of smoke and ash. A great flaming eyes flashed as I flew, each time staying longer and more powerful. No! This wasn't happening! I thought of things that made no sense, butterflies and puppies and all those shiny things. My mind burned and stretched with each foreign word I heard as if being coaxed to something else. Finally my hands wrenched from the marble surface of the Palentir and I fell back gasping.

The Steward stared at me carefully, "What did you see girl?"

I looked to the man and was quickly back on my feet while heaving gasps of air as if I had been running, "Gondor and Mordor," I told him in a raspy voice. Even my throat felt burned. "I cannot my lord, I will never touch it again," I told him quickly before I fled the tower. If he called back or said nothing I did not know. The great eye was burned into my mind; more horrible then I could ever imagine. I ran out of the tower and toward the palace. Honestly I did not know where it was I was going but my feet carried me all the same in one specific direction.

Then I hit something, hard, but I did not fall. Arms held me in place and I did not move, I did not look up. My mind was racing, what had leaked? Sauron knew, he knew! Oh this was bad, this was very bad! My stupid eyes were ruining everything! Couldn't it have been like a silver star placed on my stomach or my hip? That would have been easier to hide!

"Anna?" the voice was whispered and soft, my head for a moment felt clear, "Anna what is wrong? What has happened my friend?"

Slowly my eyes lifted to be met by a pair of grey eyes, "I…" Boromir, I could not tell him, it would be wrong of me to. "I have to see Master Gandalf, where is his room?"

Boromir held me by my shoulders for a long moment the nodded before leading me to a different wing, "If you need me, my lady," his voice was very soft, almost a whisper in my ear, "I will be in the training arena on the sixth level."

I nodded and smiled just slightly, "Thank you, my lord… I will see you…later," I turned to the door we had stopped at when Boromir left me to my own doing and lifted my hand to knock.

The door flew open with a wide-eyed Gandalf just behind it, "What have you done?!"

Before I could answer the wizard pulled me into the room with a jerk and I nearly toppled over my own feet. The door was slammed behind me and I was commanded to sit, so I did, "I didn't want to," I insisted as soon as the wizard himself sat, "I didn't! He made me and he would have forced me to in the first place!"

"I know, I know," Gandalf huffed. "I had forgotten that Lord Denethor kept one in the tower… I did not think he would show it to any other…"

I swallowed and then proceeded to tell Gandalf what I saw. I also told him what I tried to think of the entire time I was in contact with that evil round marble like thing. It's called a Palentir I know, but I just didn't have the right coherency in my mind to try to say the word to him. The wizard watched me while nodding here and there in the right places. Finally when I was done speaking he stood and began to pace the room.

"What am I going to do?" I finally asked him after a long bout of silence.

"I will speak to Lord Denethor that you are to come with me," Gandalf nodded, "and that you are to never touch that Palentir again. If he asks me why I will explain that it takes your visions from you it does not give you more. To tell him the truth…" he shook his head. "it would not be wise. Take some time, visit Minas Tirith, avoid the Steward for the rest of the day. He will not be…pleased… with you currently."

"I would assume as much," I muttered while burying my face into my hands. "I hate…hate…hate this! I did not want this! I want to be home, can't there be some way you can just use your neat little magic powers and convince the Valar to send me home?"

Gandalf shook his head, "It is, like I said before, not meant for me to do. If it were, I could send myself back to my own home instead of having to wonder Middle-earth as I have been for quite some time. Go, clear your head."

I stood and nodded while I left. I grabbed my cloak from my room and slowly walked out of the palace and down toward the sixth level. Everything felt so muddled. Lord Denethor wishes to use me, Gandalf doesn't seem so keen on me, Boromir is… I flushed at the thought of the man, and then there was my home back in Rohan. For a moment I stopped and looked out passed Minas Tirith in the direction I guessed Rohan was. For all I knew I was looking in the wrong direction but it was the thought that counts in my opinion.

"Lady Anna," a voice spoke just to my right. Faramir was striding toward me.

"Oi vey," I muttered before forcing a smile across my face. I did dearly like the young man, he was a joy, but he just always seemed to have the worst timing. "Lord Faramir," I gave him a slight curtsy then returned my gaze back to the distance.

"Have you found the answers you were seeking from Master Gandalf?" he asked as he came to stand next to me. The man also looked in the direction I was.

"Sort of," I answered him, "but it is the plan that I shall be traveling with him when he leaves."

When I glanced over at Faramir he had a frown upon his face, "Oh…I see…"

I sighed and turned my full attention on him, "It is not that I don't wish to stay here, Lord Faramir," my hands fiddled with my dress slightly. "Minas Tirith is a beautiful place and I am lucky with what I have been given by the generosity of your father. I will never forget this but my mind is plagued with questions that Gandalf alone cannot answer. I am to seek out he elves, specifically one elf."

Faramir's eyes seemed to brighten, "So you will return to us when you have all your answers?"

"I do not know."

"Father explained to me that you know things, more then what you let on," Faramir insisted. "Could you not see it now that you have made your choice? I would think…"

I gestured for the young man to walk with me and we fell into stride while heading down the path to the sixth level, "It doesn't quite work that way. Right now all I see is a certain set path, I do not see my own. I see other's futures, there is no way telling where I fall in all of this or if I am even meant to be there for certain parts. Time will tell, but what I can say is I promise to attempt to visit."

A pleasant smile cross his face, "That is good to hear. It is good to know you are not all seeing, I would feel inferior just speaking with you."

I felt myself wince slightly when I attempted to smile up at him, "Yes it is…isn't it?"

"Where is it you are going?"

"No clue."

"Ah so it is adventure you seek!" he gave me a playful smile.

My eyebrow raised up at him, "Perhaps, I was going to inform…Lord Boromir that I would be leaving soon as well. He said he would be down here training."

"So it is my brother you seek then?"

"Yes, it is," I nodded.

Faramir let a knowing smiling cross his lips, "I see."

"What?" I stared up at him incredulously.

The man hummed slightly and didn't answer right away.

I poked him, "I do not like that suspicious smile upon your face, my lord Faramir, what are you thinking?"

Apparently I had poked him kind of hard for he was rubbing the spot where I had poked him, "It just seems…odd that Boromir chose to pass out in your room last night."

I blushed noticeably, "Nothing happened, we were just too drunk to…realize anything."

Faramir chuckled, "I believe you my friend, do not worry. You were also lucky it was I who spied my brother leaving your room this morning and not someone else. I have a more open mind then most. What I mean to say is, it seemed odd that he was in your room in the first place. Normally he would just stagger to his room, or pass out in the hallway. Those occasions have always been interesting."

"I um…" I blushed, if possible, even more. My face was burning hot actually I was so embarrassed I was even having this conversation with Faramir. "Gerda, the dress maker, had put me in a corset and it was very late. He helped me out of it… Those things are terribly uncomfortable. If I had been wise I would have taken a few moments to get help before we went down to the fourth level, but Boro—Lord Boromir did not inform me on our destination."

Faramir chuckled, "There is no need to give me excuses my lady," he was positively glowing with a secretive mirth, "I know my brother well, and I believe I have gained some insight on your own personality. Boromir is much too noble to lay his hand even on the wrong place, even when he is terribly intoxicated. At least now, when he was younger he had his passing fancies with certain women but father saw to it those were ended quickly and discreetly."

"There is no need to tell me your brother's past personal business," my face was still warm and bright red.

"Forgive me, I have let my mouth run with itself, I was just trying to explain why I do not see a scandal in your and my brother's drunkenness the night before," he bowed just slightly in apology. "I know my brother, quite well. In fact, until recently, his eyes haven't dwelled on the fairer sex in a long time."

I felt my stomach flip and turn, "Who is it?"

"Are you honestly asking me this question Lady Anna?" Faramir looked slightly taken a back.

I shrugged.

"You of course," he shook his head and sighed.

"You have to be mistaken," I insisted while crossing my arms over my chest. "Until recently he and I have barely spoken."

"There was a day," Faramir explained, "I saw my brother out in the court yard and he was thumbing a flower," my eyes widened, I had seen Boromir that day as well. "For a long time I watched him as he paced and sat down and paced some more. Then I asked him what it was he was doing. Boromir explained he was contemplating how to approach a maiden. See even as a young lad he had always been very awkward around women. I am not one to talk, when I find a maiden I fancy I found myself unsure of my own words, but as a friend I have no trouble. Seeing as I had no trouble speaking with you. Boromir said and I believe these were his exact words 'she confuses me but I cannot escape her from my thoughts. From the first moment I let my eye lay upon her unconscious figure I felt something in my heart pull.' He never directly said your name, Lady Anna, but it is you I assumed is who he meant. Boromir has…changed slightly since your arrival. He asks of you constantly and seems to be in a constant battle on whether or not to speak with you himself."

"You're mad," I sighed, this I think I said much too often, "you're all bloody mad."

"Oh it is possible, my lady, but you must understand my brother's life," Faramir insisted, we had slowed pace now that we could see the training area. I was yet to spot Boromir and was happy for it. My blush would return three fold if I did at this current moment, "Father has been in a sense on a constant search for the right bride for my brother. Women will throw themselves at him at times because of his rank and what he will become. No woman has taken the time to…get to know him. In his eyes you are the first young woman who did not care about his title, in fact I think it caught him off guard your distaste for propriety. You intrigued him."

"I seem to intrigue everyone no matter where I'm at," I groaned. I caught sight of Boromir who was hard at work dueling with another soldier.

"It is a good trait to have, I think," Faramir insisted. We had stopped walking to watch the two men duel.

"Good trait?" I scoffed. "I rather like the idea of being invisible and just disappearing into obscurity and live out my life out of history if I can help it. I mean if I never get back home that is."

Faramir raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? How is a woman with a glint of silver supposed to just disappear into history?"

"They did tell you," I groaned.

"Yes, may I ask what that story is about?"

"Huh?"

"The small book you were given," Faramir commented. "I've been studying it for some time trying to decipher it but I've found nothing I can use to decipher it. I am curious of the story that is found with in."

"It's the history of the beginning of Arda and the war with Morgoth," I explained. "In my home it is called _The Silmarillion_. It is a rather long…long…story. I had trouble wrapping my mind around when I had to read in High School."

"Oh…" Faramir frowned. "I would have loved to read it…"

"Perhaps some time when I come visit I can read it to you," I chuckled. "I have a question though, what was it doing in Minas Tirith?"

"I honestly could not tell you," Faramir frowned. "The Celeb Hen, according the legend, supposedly has appeared randomly through out time, as if he was meant to see certain events. I do not know, perhaps that book is more then just the beginning of Arda, but also his experiences beyond?"

"Its possible," I shrugged. "I haven't look very much at it. When I travel with Gandalf I will probably have plenty of time to read over it. Oh that reminds me!" I smiled. "I finished a painting for your room! This evening I must remember to hang it, so do not let me forget!"

Faramir chuckled, "I will not my dear friend."

Boromir had just managed to un-arm his opponent when he noticed us. I gave the man a gentle smile and glanced at Faramir, "Perhaps you will give me a chance to speak in private with your brother?"

"Yes, I will leave you," Faramir looked to his brother when the man walked over to us, "I was just making sure she reached her destination my dear brother. I will leave you two to speak."

The older brother gave his brother a curt nod before turning to me, wiping his brow with a rag, "You look to be in better spirits, my lady," he smiled slightly.

"I am, in a way," I admitted. "Gandalf has decided it best I travel with him," it seemed easier to bluntly tell him.

Boromir nodded, "Father will not be pleased."

"I do not think he is pleased with me in the first place," I shrugged. Boromir did not inquire further and we began to walk around the training arena.

"Do you know when you will be leaving?" he asked.

"No, not just yet. I believe Master Gandalf is speaking with your father just now on the situation. I do hope he can quell his temper so that I am not just thrown out of the city," my voice was soft when I spoke to him. My cheeks had flared up in embarrassment once more.

"Father would not throw you out of the city," Boromir chuckled. "He has more honor then that. Now if he were to discover where I had spent my evening last night," my blush increased. Of course he would bring it up, "he would do one of two things. One of course would be throwing you out of the city and the second…" his voice wavered.

I frowned, "What? Have my head removed and put on a spike as an example what happens to those who go against his wishes?"

"No!" he looked mortified by the thought. "Father would never," Boromir quickly recomposed himself. "It would be possible he would try and stop any rumors arising by making us marry. You have been given a different rank then before and it is not as much of a scandal as before if you were still tending to my room."

"Oh!" I felt my stomach turn and knot up, "We would not want that."

"We wouldn't?" his voice was much quieter, I almost missed his response.

I stopped mid-step and looked at the man, "My lord?"

"Would it be so terrible if that were to come about? In the future I mean," he kept his eyes lowered to his feet and did not glance at me once.

"Boromir," I whispered, "I do not even know if I will return to Minas Tirith or if we will ever meet again," liar! You know you plan on seeking him out again in the future! Then again it was better leave everything in the dark to those around me.

Boromir cleared his throat and looked up at me with a forced smile, "It does not matter, anyway, my lady. That is neither here or there."

My stomach growled and I laughed gently, "I seem to have skipped breakfast. Would you care to join me in the direction of the kitchens?"

The man lightened up, happy to be rid of the previous conversation, "Of course my lady, shall we?" he offered his arm.

I took it, "Of course my lord."

* * *

**Note**: and here is my update for the day! Yay! So either Anna will leave with Gandalf in the next chapter or in chapter 18, I'll figure that out when they leave. So hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks so much to those who reviewed: **Sara**, **Raider-K**, **LadyNorthern**, **Starset**, **Gabilileinchen**, **lilo**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **KrnYong**, **Jada**, and **Snips95**. Thank you so much! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!

Oh and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. My muse likes feeding :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I stared sideways at the picture, the next day, after I hung it up in Faramir's room. It was a painting of Minas Tirith at a distance with the sun glimmering off the Tower of Ecthelion. With a satisfied smile I headed out of his room and bounded down to the kitchens. Gandalf was inside speaking with Findegil and my first thought was they were conspiring against me. Of course that just made me burst out laughing.

The two men looked over at me, Findegil with an amused smile and Gandalf with his eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner, "I'm sorry," I attempted to stifle my giggles, that didn't go so well.

"I am glad to see you are in such a good mood this morning, my Lady," Findegil stood and turned to start preparing food.

I plopped down in the seat next to Gandalf, still giggling here and there, "Good morning Master Gandalf."

"Good morning Lady Anna, I have decided it would be best we leave in a weeks time," he confirmed with me. "Lord Denethor is not pleased with the fact that I am taking you from his grasp, but I have informed him it will better…help you learn your skills of…future seeing."

"Skills? I have no skills, all I did was…" I glanced over at Findegil and then back at Gandalf. "Yeah…"

"Hmm… The Steward seemed in better spirits when I mentioned you were likely to return once you have learned all you can," Gandalf finished.

"How long will it take to get to Rivendell?"

Gandalf ho and hummed as if deciding then spoke, "Essentially, with the exception of the few stops we will make it should take about twenty days, give or take."

"So…twenty days is practically fifteen days which is actually _half_ a month which would basically be called two weeks which is actually the professional amount of time you give an employer when quitting a job which usually turns into three days which is really only seventy-two hours so… we're practically there!" I gave the wizard a large smile and he just stared blankly at me.

Findegil on the other hand was attempting to cover up a laughing fit with a cough. I smiled triumphantly and swung my legs back and forth like a child. Gandalf gave a deep sigh and pulled his pipe out from his robes, "Are you sure the Valar didn't do something to your head?"

"Pretty sure," I nodded. "I just have these random moments of…randomness and I am in a very good mood this morning. I didn't get in trouble and I hung my second finished painting today."

"Get in trouble?" Gandalf now seemed very interested. "What did you do?"

"I got very drunk," I told him quickly but said nothing else.

Findegil set my breakfast in front of me and I instantly stuffed my mouth, wincing at how hot it was. The cook smirked and took the chair across from us, "That is not what I heard my dear."

"Is that so?" Gandalf looked over at the cook. "What did you hear?"

"Lord Faramir," for a moment the cook paused and glanced around to make sure there was no one else around, "mentioned that he saw Lord Boromir leaving her room yesterday morning, and I had to make two hangover tonics. Those things are not easy to make mind you, very hard ingredients to find."

"Oh, thank you for that," I smiled happily. "It helped so much with the rest of my day."

"Good," Findegil nodded, "it is good to hear."

Gandalf watched me carefully for a moment, "What?" I asked looking at him then around me. "Do I have something in my hair?"

"No," he grumped before standing, "if you would walk with me please, Lady Anna."

I frowned and looked down at my half eaten breakfast, "Can't I finish eating?"

"If you must, but there is something I wish to speak with you in private," he sighed and stood, tapping his foot.

Impatient grey old man. I shoveled the rest of my food, chewing as fast as I could, and swallowing with a strained wince. Then I hopped onto my feet and we walked out of the kitchens, out of the palace and in the direction of the white tree, "So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked while attempting to chew the last bit of my food.

Gandalf continued walking, passed the white tree, and toward the large point that helped make up Minas Tirith. His eyes were gazing out in the direction of Mordor, "Are you aware at all what it is you are meant to do?"

"I'm supposed to change something, I have an idea of what it is, but… It's more of I am to change two things I guess now," I shrugged and then gave a deep sigh.

The wizard paused for a long moment then looked over at me, "The page you showed me read simply: She is meant for the future and to be kept safe until her time to go alone. The girl of another world knows many things of the history of Middle-earth from the beginning of time tell far beyond our time. She is another like the Celeb Hen but she will become known as the Tiri Randir. The Bright Wanderer," he smirked slightly at the name, I rolled my eyes. Couldn't the Valar thought of a cooler sounding name? "Essentially what was written was a letter from Nienna, there were a few tear stains on the page so it was hard to read at certain points, but she has asked or charged me, I couldn't tell, to help guide you till you have found your answers."

I frowned and wiggled my nose a little before letting out a loud sneeze. Talk about ruining a moment. I gave a short smile before sneezing again, "Pardon me… Gandalf, who was the Celeb Hen? What can you tell me about him? Lord Boromir tried but was unable to tell me everything, or make enough sense in my mind."

Gandalf glanced over at me for a moment "I met him once, he was given the honor of meeting the Valar and I was in their presence at the time. This was of course before I came to Arda as you see me now, my name was Olórin then," the man sighed almost wistfully. I would have to ask him about his home before he was Gandalf when we were traveling. It would help pass the time. "He introduced himself as John Ronald Reuel Tolkien," J.R.R. Tolkien, hmmm surprise, surprise…okay so it was a little cool in a way. "The man spoke of his dreams, and that he was still convinced he was dreaming. He told the Lords and their Queens of the things he had seen. It was why myself and the other Maiar were sent to Middle-earth for this man for-warned us of Sauron. In fact, Nienna, the lady of mercy, was my tutor in that form. It is I think why you were meant to seek me out for she is the one who sent you here."

I harrumphed and crossed my arms over my chest, "So…other then you know choices and changing things…do you know exactly why I am here?"

"Have not figured this one out yet," the Gandalf shrugged. "In time I will tell you more, I will contemplate these many things and when we arrived to see my fellow Wizard perhaps he will have some answers as well. Be warned, though, Lady Anna he is rather cryptic. Radagast finds joy in metaphors and riddles, more so then I."

"Oh joy," I looked out at the dark mountains of Mordor and gnawed on the inside of my mouth in thought. "Anything else?"

"Hm?" It was now that I realized Gandalf still had his pipe in hand and moved it back to his mouth. "Oh yes, I wish to…ask that you not further this relationship with Lord Boromir. If Lord Denethor is to hear of your…little rendezvous the other night he may use that as reason to attach you to his eldest. I do not think Boromir would object to this considering what I have heard from his brother. Lord Denethor I believe would like the idea of finding a way to keep you attached to Gondor and be an asset to…him…"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry."

"I never do."

"So what can you tell me about Hobbits?" I asked with a bright smile.

Gandalf chuckled, "You have heard of my adventures then?"

"With Bilbo Baggins yes. The more I have thought about it the more I would like to hear the story from your mouth," I bounced slightly in joy and Gandalf chuckled. Then we spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon in deep conversation about the habits of Hobbits and Gandalf's adventures with them.

* * *

The next morning came quicker then I imagined and it surprised me I hadn't seen Faramir or Boromir at all the day before. I found myself walking around the courtyard of the palace in silence while contemplating many different things. One was how to say my farewells in the first place. Would it be easy since I knew I would be back some day or would it be more difficult then I was imagining? How would I say good-bye to Boromir?

My eyes turned in the direction of the entrance to the courtyard and smiled slightly at the sight of Ohtar who had just run in, "Master Findegil says you are leaving," he informed me. "Do you not like it here anymore?"

I kept myself from laughing, "Of course, I mean I love it here," I ruffled the boys hair, "but I must attend to some things in a far off land."

"What shall I do? What about Lord Boromir?" he asked with a frown, "Master Findegil said he heard wedding bells in the air."

"Oh for heaven's sake," I muttered while burying my face with my hands. "No, Lord Boromir and I are not getting married."

Ohtar sat down on one of the stone benches, "Then what shall I do?"

"You seriously want my opinion?"

He nodded his head, "Of course, there is not much for a child to do in a palace when one has no entertainment."

A menacing smile crossed my lips and I sucked in a breath, "Well there are several productive things you could do you could read a book, write a short story, catch up on sleep, pack, unpack, go sky diving,rearrange Faramir's room, rearrange Boromir's room, go grocery shopping for a small army, cook the groceries for said small army, or drive the indy 500 twenty times wearing every piece of clothing you own for twenty minutes while taking lots of bubble baths…"

The boy stared at me with a blank stare, "Um…what?"

"Nothing," I chuckled, "just random."

"You found her," Faramir's voice called from the doorway.

"Was I lost?" I asked looking up at the man. Ohtar gave me a bow and quickly ran out of the room.

"No," he chuckled, "no I just wished to find you to thank you for the painting."

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked curiously. I fell in stride with Faramir.

"Father had Boromir and I in meetings all day. I believe my poor brother is still preparing for his march out to Osgiliath," the man gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are going to Osgiliath? Has something happened?"

"Orcs have been spotted near the borders of the city," Faramir explained, "it is his duty to keep the city protected."

I bit my bottom lip gently then looked at the man, "When do you think he'll be free?"

"Well I believe he is in his study," Faramir nodded. "I will show you…"

I was off before he could finish. My feet carried me swiftly back into the palace and around the corner toward Boromir's study. I'm not sure what gave me the strange motivation but I did it anyway. I skidded to a stop into Boromir's door. This left a loud slam and then I rebounded onto my butt, "pain," I muttered while rubbing my head.

The door flew open and Boromir looked like he was about ready to attack, "Lady Anna!" he gasped before leaning down and helping me up, "Are you all right?"

"Pain," I muttered again before giving him a smile. "I got really excited and ran into your door I guess," the vision of a cat on catnip popped into my head and made me smirk. I used to have a cat when I was little that would run into walls when she was on the stuff.. "Um… Now I've forgotten why I wanted to talk to you, must have hit my head too hard."

Boromir glanced around me, "Well it doesn't look like anything fell out," a smirk twitched on his serious face.

I playfully punched his arm, "Ha, ha, very funny. Oh yeah! I was coming to tell you that Master Gandalf has decided it be best we leave in…five days I guess now."

"That is what I heard," he nodded with a grim look. "I have something I wish to show you," he grabbed my arm and led me into his study. Truth be told I had never actually been in the young man's study. I had known where it was when I was given the official tour of the palace but I had never been in it. The area was for the most part well organized except for the large desk in the middle. There were maps, books, and pieces of parchment strewn across it in a frazzle. My brother would call it an organized mess. I on the other hand would call it just a mess.

"How do you get any work done?" I asked Boromir.

He looked down at his desk and shrugged, "I'm not sure sometimes, that isn't what I wished to show you," he shifted through his things and pulled up a book. "I found a picture of the Celeb Hen," Boromir smiled opened to a certain page and handed it to me.

I tilted my head to the side and examined the picture. It was a man who looked to be in about his forties. He wore a beige suit and black tie and was rather thin and angular. His eyes were grey but had a small flash of silver across them. I tilted my head to the side and then looked over at Boromir, "he looks slightly familiar."

"His outfit is strange," Boromir commented while he came around behind me and looked over my shoulder at the picture. "Is it common dress for your men in your land?"

"It is in some places," I nodded. "This man, Gandalf told me his name was John Tolkien, well it's actually John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, but he was born and passed away long before I was even conceived into thought by my parents. I only know him by name, I have never met him," I nearly jumped when I realized how close Boromir was to me and I flushed bright red. "Um you have to understand, in my home there are billions of people. There is no conceivable way for me to know everyone."

The look of shock on Boromir's face was well…shocking, "Billions? With those numbers Mordor would never stand a chance against your people."

"Hmmm…not to mention the weapons our armies possess," I muttered finally moving away from Boromir and gaining back my bubble. "So this was what you wanted to show me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I thought you would like to know what the man looked like that was here before you from your world."

"Should you not be preparing for your march to Osgiliath?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I march out the day after you leave," he explained in just as soft a voice. For a moment stood there in silence.

"Well then…um…" I was unsure what to say next, "I should probably begin preparing myself for my departure."

I turned to leave. It happened in a flash, the next thing I knew I was in the Gondorian Captain's arms, his face barely an inch from mine, "You must know," he whispered in a soft voice, "of the feelings I have developed for you. I will not stop you from leaving, my friend, but I must know if in anyway you return them."

My heart was pounding as I stared up into his grey eyes. They reminded me of my dream, there was so much anguish behind his eyes, so much uncertainty. What did I feel for the man? There was something there, in my heart, but I did not know what to call it. For a long moment we remained there, in great danger of our lips meeting, "My Lord," I whispered in a hushed whisper, "I know not what to say…"

"Then do not," he whispered in return before gently pressing his lips against me. It all happened in a blur and before I knew it we parted and I was standing on my own, my hand on the door of the study. My face was beat red and I stared at the man in utter shock. Sure I had kissed men before, but this was something I could not comprehend. Boromir stood just a foot off watching for my reaction, "Forgive me, it was rash I should not have—It was not like me to…"

"Ssshhhh," I hushed him, "Boromir, one thing I can say, though I am so unsure of myself is I do not…deny there is something here, between us but…"

"I understand," he bowed his head before taking my hand and brushing his lips across my knuckles. "Let us not speak further of this. When we are to meet again perhaps it is a conversation we can take up."

I nodded and slowly opened the door, "Right…I'll talk to you later then…" I fumbled out my curtsy while nearly tumbling out of the room. An embarrassed giggle left my lips before I quickly left the room. My cheeks were still flared up in a blush as I walked down the hall. If Gandalf found out I was going to get an earful. I touched my lips gently and smiled just slightly before frowning again. This wasn't happening, oh I felt like a giddy schoolgirl who just got her first kiss.

Before I left I needed to get someone I could trust to help me write out a letter to him. One I could copy into my own handwriting. A thought popped into my head and I ran into the kitchens. Hopefully this whole weird…thing between Boromir and I wouldn't spread around the castle too much before I left.

* * *

**Note**: So…a slightly shorter chapter but tomorrow or whenever I can update which should be soon the next one should be much longer and a lot of fun. Traveling with Gandalf should be…interesting… Hmmm.. Anyway thank so much to all those who reviewed: **fireylight**, **LadyNorthern**, **IchikoKitsuneKoumori**, **AiedailWing**, **Gadilileinchen**, **sara**, **Oirasse**, **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, **Lift the Wings**, **jada**, **amberhathaway**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, **Midnight Leopard**, **bellaboo13**, **KrnTong**, and **I Hear The Acid's lovely**. Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy you are enjoying it! Umm… I may have made some mistakes, but I'm going back to fix them if I did. Yeah, busy, busy week. This story keeps me sane. And I'm thinking of starting a Harry Potter one once I am done with this. Its plans in the works. Thank you so much again. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Apparently at this point Gandalf still enjoys traveling in a wagon. I'm not quite sure why, I mean it was a lot more comfortable then riding across the plains of Gondor in a wagon then a horse, but it was much slower. At this rate it would maybe take two months, not twenty days, to get to wherever Radagast the Brown was. We had been gone a day from Minas Tirith and all ready I missed it. I missed trying to avoid Findegil and his conspiring to get me married, I missed Ohtar and his little silly ways, I missed Faramir's constant questions, I missed my art room, and I missed Boromir. Before we had left the man had given me a small little trinket and note but of course I couldn't read it. I would have to remember to have Gandalf read it to me and just endure the embarrassment that would ensue along with it. My thoughts trailed back…

_"To see you leave without knowing more of your world is going to sadden me greatly, Lady Anna," Faramir smiled._

_ I tilted my head to the side and then handed him a scroll of parchment, "Here, Findegil helped me write it out so I cannot be sure what exactly is in here. It is a little history on my world, things I think you would like. Don't let your father see it please."_

_ The young man's face lit up and he took it happily, "Until we meet again," he bowed properly and I curtsied._

_ I was loading my small bag of personal objects when Boromir approached me. Instantly my cheeks flushed at the sight of the man and I curtsied appropriately, "I have something for you," I spoke gently while taking out another roll of parchment, "its…well you'll see when you read it."_

_ Boromir's eyes were sad and how I wished I could stay just to see him smile, but I had to do this. It was important that I not stay. I had to figure out why I was here in the first place and if it meant traveling all around Arda then I would, "Thank you, I am sure I will cherish what you have written," he voice was soft, meant for only my ears. "I also have something for you," he handed me a velvet bag. "It was my mother's. You are the first maiden I think will ever deserve such a trinket and I am tired of seeing it collect dust."_

_ "Thank you," I held the velvet bag, itching to open it, but for some reason knew better then to do so in front of him. "I will cherish it as well. I hope…that I will see you again my lord."_

_ He took a step closer and before I knew it I was in his arms in a rather intimate hug. For that moment I reveled in the man's warmth and memorizing his musky smell. If there was a chance I could not save him I would not forget this. I would not let myself forget this strange man who showed me kindness in his own way, "Anna," he whispered in my ear as he held onto me, "the name of the foreigner I will never forget."_

_ Slowly I pulled back and smiled up at him, "As I will never forget you…Boromir."_

_ The man smiled and chuckled, "You make me feel like a school boy with his first crush. Perhaps…perhaps in time you might change your mind about the conversation we had."_

_ I rolled my eyes, which made him chuckle more, "We'll see, that is still some time down the line. I have…we have more important things to concern ourselves on then flights of the heart."_

_ "Sadly," he nodded and lifted my hand to his lips, "yes we do."_

"To dwell on the past is not always the brightest of ideas, Anna," Gandalf spoke pulling me from my revelry.

My hand was caressing the necklace Boromir had given me. It a small metal charm of a blue star on a long thin silver chain. I still wore the necklace Theodred had given me as well. My eyes looked over to the wizard and I un-characteristically stuck my tongue out at him, "Meh."

He chuckled and shook his head, "What does one accomplish sticking their tongue out as a child would?"

"Makes me feel better I guess," as I shrugged. "There is not much to discuss or do but let myself dwell and yet you decide to pull me from it."

"I could explain to you where we are, let you get to know this world a little more," Gandalf insisted.

I glanced over at him and shrugged, "If you must."

A pleased smile crossed his lips, "We are just passing the Druadan Forest traveling on the Great West Road…"

Then I kind of dialed out. I picked on a few things. The forest had the Three Beacon Hills of Gondor: Amon Din, Eilenach, and Nardol. Gandalf spoke about how it was one of the first places that the men settled in North-western Middle-earth. There was more but my mind just couldn't comprehend it. After a while he himself seemed to drone off and muttering.

We passed the forest and it was just hitting nightfall so we made camp. I gathered the firewood and then Gandalf instantly started the fire. It was more like the wood self-combusted and I fell over in shock. Gandalf chuckled at my expense.

"So…" I spoke after setting up my blankets and sitting down on them, "what was it like? I mean…do you miss your home, before you came here as Gandalf?"

"You mean when I was Olórin, a Maia spirit?" he asked after taking out his pipe. It made me wonder what he was smoking. Was it tobacco or something else?

"Yeah," I nodded. This I was interested in.

"I lived in the gardens of Irmo under the tutelage of Nienna, the patron of Mercy. She was a kind soul and taught me well," the wizard looked wistful and longing when he spoke. "They were never ending days and I lived in peace. When the news of Sauron began to surface Manwë put me forth as one of the Maia spirits to come here. I remember begging the lord to allow me to stay for I feared I lacked the strength to face Sauron. I knew many things yes, but to be told I what I would face when I arrived. I feared it. It was the first time I felt…human I suppose."

"Do you miss it?"

"As much as I suppose you miss your own home as well."

I nodded, "More then I myself can comprehend."

"What do you miss most about your home?" he asked gently.

My eyes traveled over to the wizard for a moment before looking down, "As odd as it is, I miss showers the most."

"Showers?"

"It's like," I rested my chin on my fist and looked at the fire as it flickered, "well your in a metal basin or ceramic one, I think, and at the top is a spout with several holes. When you turn a metal knob it shoots water out of the spout like a small waterfall and you can heat it to the temperature you want. It used to relax me after a hard day. Now I can only manage to take a bath once a week if not less. I have a thing about hygiene. This long trek we're taking is going to drive me mad."

"An artist who likes to stay clean hm?" Gandalf chuckled at the thought and flipped over the meat he was cooking for us.

"What do you miss most about your home?" I asked him curiously.

"Believe it or not, I miss staying in one place," he let a sad smile cross his features. "All I do now is travel, I have no place of residence unlike my fellow Wizards."

"So… I know where Saruman the white takes residence but what about the others?" I tried to hide my grimace at the other Wizard's name. Gandalf would find out about Saruman's betrayal all in good time. It did not feel right to tell him.

Gandalf turned and brought out a large map, "Hmm let's see here. Well since you are probably curious to where we are going," he pointed to a forest, "this is the Mirkwood Realm. Radagast will be found somewhere around the edges. He prefers the forest and nature to the company of man. It has always been his way. The other two are the Blue Wizards Morinehtar and Rómestámo, as Maia spirits they were known as Alatar and Pallando. It has been quite some time since I have seen them. They took residence over here," he pointed in the east near the clustering of trees and large body of water, "The Rhun. It is still a question in my mind of how well they fair in their own mission."

"What were they meant to do?"

"They were sent to help free the Men of the Eastern land. Sauron's hold there has become very strong," he explained in a put out tone.

I stared at the wizard and for some strange reason and everything suddenly felt very real. It was odd in the sense one would think seeing orcs period, the two times I had, that would have made it seem real. No, that for some reason was nothing compared to this. Listening to the wizard's voice, how worried he was. The vision of the Great Eye flashed before me and I winced slightly at the memory, "If I can help, where I know it will do some good, I will," I smiled slightly to him and the wizard nodded before we fell asleep.

* * *

My dreams, at first, were chaotic. One moment I was in Rohan the next I was before a large battlefield watching as so many faces I knew fell. Each strike ripping my heart here and there. Then everything shifted and I was standing and looking upon Mordor one more. A place I knew and I had almost convinced myself that I would never venture into it. A voice just next to me caught my attention, "It is a dark thing to see is it not?" it was a deep male voice, one I could not put with a face.

I turned my head and next to me stood a man with olive toned skin and golden eyes. Everything about him seemed to glow dark but not in an evil way nor a good way. It was as that was how he was meant to be. He was neutral and he sat in the middle neither good nor evil. I could not quite tell, "I have seen nothing like it until my time in this place," I finally answered while pulling my eyes from the man.

"Your world there has no way of telling who is evil and who is good. It frustrates me when I have caught glimpses of it. In our world just looking into Mordor you know that it is not a good place," his face was firm and set in an irritated way. "In your world it is not as easy to tell."

"So can I ask why you have decided to trespass upon my dreams?" I asked the man finally after a long moment of silence.

"I am Námo, Judge of the Dead and the Master of Doom," I imagined dark eerie music playing behind as he spoke, and there it was. The man rolled his eyes, a very un-middle-earthy thing if you ask me.

"So am I going to eventually meet every Lord and Queen of the Valar? Or is this just gonna…I dunno its weird having random people just pop in my dreams," I sighed gravely and found we were no longer looking upon Mordor was sitting at a metal table besides a lake.

"I could see where this can get irritating," he nodded casually, a cup of tea in hand. Wait a second, tea? I didn't know they had tea, not that I would drink it if offered, but seriously! "I have come to speak with you about…things. I am not sure why Nienna couldn't do it herself. Perhaps it is because it is more in my area of expertise."

"Huh?"

"A choice has been laid in front of you,"Námo spoke gravely. "Sadly it is your choice who you save."

"Wait, I have to choose?!" I nearly jumped out of my chair. "That isn't fair! Is this some game to all of you?! If it is I am leaving, I am finding a way to get sent back home now! You can't put that type of choice in front of me!"

Námo watched me without a twitch of emotion, "I did not think it fair either. I will simply state: to save both men is to forfeit your own life, but to save one and keep your life you cannot save the other."

"Well that's just the bee's knees isn't it," I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Eh," this was not the time to attempt to teach an un-dying being slang.

I felt heavy and everything swirled around us. Now it was pouring outside and I was staring at Theodred as he and his troop of men were ambushed by large orcs, no these had to be Uruk-hai. At the same time I wasn't sure. It was a dream, it was all a dream and I had to wake up. Wake up Anna, you have to wake up. This isn't real, wake up!

* * *

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Gandalf's voice, "Anna, it would be best if you woke up now. I really do not wish to have to save you from drowning."

I looked over at the man instantly jumped up, my clothes now soaked in rain, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I shrieked while quickly gathering all my blankets and loading them into the back of the wagon.

"Let us get moving before the wagon wheels get stuck," Gandalf spoke up as we climbed onto the wagon. "Higher ground I suggest."

The rain was cold and miserable as the horse trotted up to a near by hill. Then we parked and sat there in the middle of the night. Gandalf had thrown a couple of blankets around us but that did not keep the rain out, "Why don't we go find shelter?" I called over the pelting rain.

"There is no where to go! We traveled two days from Minas Tirith and it's at least three days tell we reach Edoras. I would rather not get the wagon stuck," Gandalf called back.

"If I get the flu or even a cold I am so blaming you!" I whined. He just smirked and tilted his hat down. Oh if this rain didn't ruin that book I was going to yell at it later…in private of course.

* * *

I grumbled after the rain passed and spent the next hour setting things out to dry. My book wasn't wet, in fact it didn't look a bit damp. Couldn't the Valar have put some neat spell on me so I wouldn't get wet? Then I wouldn't feel so stuffy and out of it. Oh and there goes a sneeze. AH!

Either way Gandalf and I were on the road again. I was even attempting to ring all the water out of a blanket so I could put it on me to try and dry myself. That wasn't working out too well but it was wasting time. Not literally of course but it kept my mind off of how bored I was.

"Tell me more of your world," Gandalf spoke up and breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know?"

The wizard looked up at the sky thoughtfully then back over at me, "Tell me a tale of your world."

"A fairy tale?"

"That would work."

I frowned and began to think through all the tales I knew of. I could tell him the messed up version of a Little Mermaid and see how he liked it. Then he could tell me another story of Bilbo. I never actually read the book, BUT I did see the animated version when I was little so I had a vague memory of it. Essentially I couldn't remember the story that well. So I began to tell Gandalf the story of the Little Mermaid (the not Disney version). From where she made a deal to become a human to be with the man she loved. The man she had saved who mistook another maid for her. In her agony, when she discovers the marriage between the Prince and the other woman, she was given a choice. To rejoin the mermaids she was to kill the prince, but when she goes to do the deed she cannot. So instead she kills herself and is sent up to heaven. I was never a good storyteller, but Gandalf made the right facial expressions or noises at the right moments.

"That is a fairy tale from your home?" he asked gently with a curious tone, "That is a very dark story."

"There is another version where she is tricked by a dark witch and the mermaid gives the witch her voice in turn. It has a much happier ending where she wins the prince and they live happily ever after," I offered. "If I were to ever have children that is the story I would tell them."

"Ah," he nodded, pleased by my response, "I like that one much better."

"Could you tell me another story of Bilbo?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

Gandalf chuckled, "I will try…which one to tell…" The Wizard told me of how he watched Bilbo grow as a curious young Hobbit. He always wished to know the news of the outside world. Even as he became older he would look at maps and imagine where the roads were to take him if he followed. Then came a day when several dwarves Thorin Oakenshield, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori. It surprised me that Gandalf could remember all those names.

The Dwarves had mistook Bilbo for a burglar. They told Bilbo they were on their way to the Lonely Mountains to confront Smaug the dragon and reclaim the treasures that the Dragon had hidden away. The poor Hobbit was in utter shock at the prospect of encountering a Dragon, but the Dwarves' tale awoke something inside Bilbo. A young feeling of how he used to dream of seeing the world. The young Hobbit was intrigued though he did not say it. Of course the next morning Gandalf nudged him out the door.

I smirked up at the Wizard when he paused as if he was seeing the scene being played before him, "Why is it Bilbo has been able to live for so long?" I asked gently. "I mean… How long ago was this?"

"About seventy-four years ago," Gandalf nodded. "It was April of 2941 when Bilbo began his adventure."

"How old was he then?"

"Fifty something, maybe fifty one, I cannot be sure."

"That makes him," I slowly did the calculation in my head. It surprised me how much this hurt. "Holy crap! That make him One hundred twenty-five years old!" my eyes were wide when I looked back up at the wizard. "Is that possible in Hobbit years?!"

Gandalf shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know? You're Gandalf the Grey. Friendly with Hobbits and the like! You go and see them all the time, I think that would be something you would have caught onto about now," I insisted. "Of course I've never met him, but I mean one-hundred and twenty-five years old? That isn't even common in my world. That is in fact almost unachievable!"

"Hmmm…" Gandalf's happy face had left. He looked thoughtful and rather put out by my revelation, "It is not something I wish to talk about."

"But Gandalf… You must have some clue as to why he has lived such a long life. You said yourself that the last time you saw him he was still bouncing about," I insisted. "You have put this into consideration have you not?"

"I have, what are you trying to say?"

I swallowed and looked at my hand, "Have you…ever questioned him about his ring?"

"I did, at his eleventy-first birthday."

"And?"

"He left it with Frodo Baggins," Gandalf huffed.

For a long moment I sat there trying to think of the proper way to ask the next question. Of course he wouldn't seem shocked I knew about Bilbo's ring, I didn't know everything that Nienna had written to Gandalf. She probably told him to expect me to know things I couldn't possibly know or something like that, "What do you… Well what do you think it is?"

"I do not wish to say."

"Gandalf," I sighed heavily. "Come on. I mean you know that I know things but I just… I can't make it easier for you. What are your suspicions? Have you even tested the ring yet?" When was all this War of the Ring supposed to go down anyway?

"Tested?"

"You know done things to prove your suspicions that it is what you think it is?"

The wizard harrumphed and I decided to give up for now. How the heck was I supposed to know how to go about this? I hope the Valar appreciates my input on all this, or I was going to be very grumpy the next dream they popped into. I might even try and envision a way for them to dangling over a lake full of man hungry piranha. That'll show them…kind of…

* * *

**Note**: So here is my update! Hope you guys enjoyed it. The pair should be in Rohan in the next chapter if my calculations are correct. Anyway thank so much to those who reviewed: **Killer of MarySues**, **Starset**, **WelcomeToTheStrange**, **whittard sara**(x2 or x3? Lol), **AiedailWing**, **amberhathaway**, **fireylight**, **High Queen Crystal**, **Song in the woods**, **REsth**, **bellaboo13**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, **Gabilileinchen**, and **Lift the Wings**. Thank so much! You guys make so happy! Oh and of course tell me your thoughts! YAY!


	19. Chapter 19

**Before note**: So the beginning of this chapter is in Boromir's POV. It is in a way in honor of **whittard sara** who gave me the oomph to do this idea. I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

I missed her. It plagued my mind with such anguish the entire ride. My men, my brother, and I were riding toward Osgiliath to see what trouble was rumored about but all I could think of was that…woman. Anna… The feeling that I may never see her again roamed around my thoughts instead of looking for a loose band of orcs or bandits. At this very moment none of that concerned me.

Was she all right? Was the Grey Wizard taking good care of her? What if they came upon a band of vial creatures and the wizard could not protect her? I could not bear the thought of receiving such news. Perhaps I would write a letter and send it to Edoras, to Theodred, to know if she arrived safely. That is if Prince Theodred would answer at all. He and I had not corresponded in quite some time. The many probably wished to covet Anna to himself. No, I mustn't think of such things, he is a descent man and a Prince.

My hand ran across the letter in my pocket, smiling slightly at the thought. It had been a nice letter, and it gave me hope…

_Dear Boromir,_

_ Perhaps I should say dearest? I am not sure. These last few weeks…perhaps it has been a month I lost track of time. In fact I'm not even sure what date it is so…hopefully you do. Anyway these past few weeks that I have gotten to know you…it has been different. I will miss you, I will say that. It will be strange to not run into you…or your door…or find a way to keep my blush from rising when I see your face._

_ That night, the night we drunkenly stumbled into my room and fell asleep it surprised me that no one found us and your brother did not even think ill of the situation. At least not to my face. Perhaps by the time I have left it will have slipped out and I will be known as the woman who seduced the Great Gondorian Captain and was neither thrown from the city or forced to marry you. Or they think I left because I was with child! Oh the Scandal! Findegil thinks that is rather funny too, I have told him to not spread it around or there will be such a wrath upon his head on my return he will squeal in agony. Well perhaps not agony, or he may not squeal…but there will be noises and uncomfortable…ness. _

_ All right now onto more serious things. Be safe in Osgiliath and listen to your brother. He is a great man despite all his book worminess. Of course you probably know this, you have known him now for…what thirty-two years? I am not sure of his age. It is strange dictating this to Findegil and I hope he is writing everything I am saying because I will be able to read this letter myself. The cook is a crazy good old man as he chuckles at my words. Hmmm…no Findegil don't write that down! No! Not that either! Stop it!_

_ You're probably laughing huh? Also…the last thing I wish to mention…that moment when we…you know…the awkwardness and the…kiss… Well it was I guess in a word amazing. Perhaps that will be the only pure moment of bliss we will find in this world in one another's company or perhaps there will be more. I may know many things but that part of the future I do not know. Oh yes and pay attention to your dreams. Hopefully the Valar doesn't visit you like they do me, and trust me it is no fun. Findegil don't give me that look, I'm not crazy, and stop writing every single word I'm saying. I'll kick you!_

_ Ehem… Dreams right, they can show things that make no sense but they are important to watch. They may lead to places you will never dream of…or perhaps they'll lead us back into the same path. I cannot be sure. Take care, be safe, and hopefully our paths (if they are meant to) will cross once more if not for the briefest moment._

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Anna_

It had been a rather entertaining letter all the same. Every bit of Anna was in there and it made me feel she hadn't left completely. Faramir had shown me his letter. It was long drawn out story about a man named Hamlet. A play is what she called it. A rather dark sadistic play if you ask me. I have never heard of such a thing. Hamlet's Uncle kills Hamlet's father (the uncle's brother) claims the throne and marries Hamlet's mother. Then in turn after a long series of mad events a woman name Ophelia dies because her love killed her father (her love being Hamlet) and the new King plots to kill his nephew/step-son. Then everyone dies in the end. Faramir was utterly fascinated I winced at the thought.

"You really should not look so grim, my brother," Faramir spoke up causing me to shift back to the task at hand. "Before you know it Lady Anna will be back and you can beg her for her hand in marriage as I do so know you wish to."

"Humph," I grumbled. "and what makes you think I wish to do that?"

"Oh the cook knows all."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Somehow, I am not sure how," Faramir explained a small smile on his face. One I wished to wipe clean, this was no place for such merriment or such talk, "our good cook Findegil heard of your conversation…"

"I do not wish to discuss it," I snapped at him. He shied away and slowed his horse to the back of the group.

We trotted along in silence, none of the other men daring to look at me. I regretted my tone to my brother but this was not the time or the place. If we were to discuss my personal matters then we would do so in the privacy of my study or a place of the same atmosphere. I would not discuss matters of my heart in front of my men. They did not need to hear this from their Captain.

Night came and we made camp in the shadow of a hill. The first watch set out around the perimeter of our camp while I laid out my bed for the night, "Forgive me brother," Faramir spoke as he approached and began to make out his own bed. "I did not think such a talk would offend you so."

"I was not offended, Faramir," I told him curtly, "but my personal affairs are not needed to be discussed in front of my men. It is not a time to think of love but of war."

"It is strange without her, though, isn't it?"

That commented made me pause and I gave a deep sigh before sitting. A fire had just been lit and another of the men was attempting to bring it to life, "For the short amount of time we have known her, it is very strange to not have her presence back home."

Faramir nodded and I hoped this would satisfy his curiosity. Of course, it did not, "What were your thoughts, when we found her on the outskirts of Gondor?"

"My thoughts?" I raised an eyebrow. "What would any man's thoughts be to find a woman in Rohan clothes covered in blood? I was concerned."

My brother smirked and hid his laugh behind a cough, "Concerned? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more," I muttered before turning my back to him and laying down upon my blankets on the hard ground.

It was a lie, what I told him. The more I thought on the matter the more shock I realized what I had thought. Even then, the moment I saw her, there was something.

_"I thought I heard…something… a voice," Faramir had commented when the rest of the rider's slowed down._

_ To appease my brother I dismounted from my own horse and began to search the dark ground. There was nothing to really see but grass until there was a small patch that looked like it had been bent down and a groan. A female groan, "Over here!" I called before kneeling next to the woman. Her entire arm was soaked in blood and her skin pale and covered in sweat. What manner of beast had done this? Where was her escort?_

_ "Éomer…" she whispered while her hazel eyes opened for a moment. Even seeing her in this state I felt captivated, confused._

_ After my pause I quickly began to examine her, two deep slits on her upper and lower arm. My guess caused by a blade, one that was not quite sharp enough to leave a clean cut a jagged one, "She is badly wounded," I confirmed. "We will make camp here."_

_ "Where are they?" she asked in a hoarse voice before completely passing out._

_ While the other men made camp I was quick to cut the arm of the dress off and begin to tend to her wounds. The blood had all ready begun to dry on her skin and dress, which made me wonder how long she had been out here. What man would leave a maiden on her own? Un-protected?_

_ I spent the entire night next to her as she slept. Even her brown hair was blood stained. She was…different then any woman I had ever seen. If I didn't know better I would almost guess she as of Gondor, but there was just something off about her. Something I could not pick out and it made me uneasy, un sure._

"Good night, Boromir," Faramir called making me jerk from my thoughts.

"Night," I muttered before rolling onto my back and looking up at the night sky. Perhaps I would see her sooner then I hoped.

* * *

(back to **Anna's POV**, just so we're not confused… is why I put this here)

Everything was beginning to look familiar. Utterly and completely familiar and my heart felt like it was about to leap from my chest and do a jig, or something to that effect, "Gandalf!" I nearly screamed, which made the wizard jerk slightly.

"You are much too happy," he frowned. "What can I do you?"

"Sorry," I twisted my skirt in between my hands, "how far? Are we almost there? Please tell me we're almost there."

"I think the rain has gone to your head, dear girl. Why are you so excited?" he asked calmly while relighting his pipe. I frowned at the wooden piece before looking at him. Sometimes I think he just uses the pipe as an excuse not to talk to me.

"Aren't we almost to Edoras?"

"Hmmm?" he glanced around us and then squinted his eyes up ahead, "Yes I believe we are, maybe another half a day and we will be there."

"Oh! Yay!" the wizard shied slightly away from my excitement, "Sorry," I gave an apologetic smile. "I just… I feel as if I haven't been here in such a long time. Perhaps I need to find something to keep my mind entertained."

Gandalf lifted up his pipe to hand to me. I waved him away before digging into my bag and pulling out the letter Boromir had given me. For a long moment I stared at the symbols I knew I couldn't read before looking over a the wizard, "Yes?"

"So…could you read this to me? I can hold the reins, and if you think I'm going the wrong way you can…hit me with your pointy hat," I insisted with a bright smile.

He raised an eyebrow and then gave a deep sigh, "Perhaps while we are visiting Radagast I will help you learn how to read Westron. I do not know why anyone would avoid teaching you it."

I rolled my eyes and took the reigns while handing him the letter, "I'll tell you another story afterwards, one with a happier ending…kind of…"

Gandalf cleared his throat and began to scan the page for a moment, "He is trying to express how much he will miss you."

"Gandalf," I huffed. "Please? Just read the entire thing out loud?"

The wizard's frown seemed to deepen, "If you insist:

_Dear Anna_,

_ I have never been good at good byes and I hope when I did say good-bye I did not make a fool of myself. This letter will not be long, in fact it will be very short. I wish to convey how much you will be missed, and it will be a great part by me. If you can, if you find the time, please let me know that you have arrived to your destination safely. I will remember and cherish every moment we had, and hope that in the future there will be more._

_Sincerely,_

_Boromir_

Gandalf glanced over at me, "Does that satisfy you?"

We traded again and I looked to the letter. It looked longer then that, "You paraphrased didn't you?"

"Anna, as much I know you wish to read everything that is in there I do not feel comfortable with it. After you have learned to read Westron perhaps then you can read every detail in this letter, but that is the gist of what is in there," he insisted.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "Then I will tell you a paraphrased story then: There once was a lion named Simba, his father was killed by his father's brother. Simba thought it was his fault and ran away, so his Uncle Scar became king. Several years later Simba came back and killed Scar and reclaimed his Kingdom. The End."

Gandalf chuckled, he actually chuckled. I had barely seen a smile out of him and he was chuckling, "How would one know the name of the animals if they cannot speak to animals?"

"It's a cartoon…they talk in cartoons," I muttered.

"What are cartoons?"

"Animated…things…sometimes animals sometimes people…" yeah I was going to be able to explain this to him properly. "Let's just forget about the cartoons…"

"I have another question then," his voice was even and comfortable.

I strangely felt weary, "Yes?"

"What is it you hope to accomplish in the end?" he asked me simply. "The Valar seems to have brought you here for a reason, what do you think it is?"

"Can't tell you," I insisted.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, its giving away the future and I refuse to tell anyone else," I nodded my head as if convincing myself more of then him. Then I pressed my lips together.

"How am I supposed to help you if you do not tell me?"

He had a point, but I can't change things. Well I was supposed to change something, but it was a few years down the road I had time to figure this out. We were going to see Elrond for this specific reason. I was actually under the impression that Gandalf wouldn't able to help me. It wouldn't hurt to tell him a little. Then a thought popped in my head, it was such a strange thought. Actually it was just a theory.

What if, now bare with me, what if every single time someone read Lord of the Rings the history would repeat in their world? Thing is no one ever knew but the Valar, and possibly Gandalf. He was originally not in this form as it is. What if the Valar had gotten tired of the same thing happening over and over again they wanted to see something different without Middle-earth losing the battle against Sauron. Someone could be reading a story just like mine right now and be in complete shock. It was only a theory, but what if? Ha, ha, if. If is good. I missed movies…Hercules was my favorite Disney movie actually.

Ack! Off subject and Gandalf was waiting rather patiently while I let these thoughts dance about my brain. Is that drool dripping down my mouth? No, maybe it was water. I looked up at the wizard and smiled, "I can kind of try to tell without actually telling you…would that help in some way?"

Gandalf nodded a little, his eyes in front of us, "If you think it will help."

I rolled my eyes, "Say Nienna, your wonderful tutor, appeared in my dreams and others of the Vala. She told me she wished to see something change… I mean save someone…or two someones… Thing is I was told that either I save both and die myself or…now I'm giving away too much."

He nodded again and it was as if I was seeing wheels turn in his noggin. Too bad he doesn't think out loud or even better if I could read minds. Reading minds would be awesome, then I wouldn't be confused anymore and I could try and learn Westron by just peering into another's mind. That would have been cool too. Then again that would be much, _much_ too simple. Finally the wizard spoke, "It is a great thing to give ones life up for another's, and it is an honorable thing. The Valar would look highly upon you for it."

"I don't even know if I can do in the first place," I muttered while resting my chin on my hand. "I have been taught to us a sword, yes, but I do not know how to wield it properly in the midst of battle. I become too overtaken by fear and I just…don't function. Everything I learned went out the window last time I had to use it. I hate this…"

"Life is not always fair," Gandalf concluded.

I rolled my eyes, again. Of course he would say that. Then again the wizard had been dropped here, as an old man, and been here for what about three thousand years? I could be completely off but he had been around for quite a long time. I gave an aggravated sigh and looked across the distance. Then I saw it, Edoras. It sat pertly upon its hill and nothing looked different. A great smile crossed my lips and I turned to look at Gandalf. Then a thought crossed my mind: what if they did not allow Gandalf entrance?

It took quite a while to actually reach the city but when we did there were two guards to meet us, "Hold," one called as they took a step forward and examine us.

"We seek admittance to your city," Gandalf spoke, his voice suddenly sounded winded and old. It made me raise an eyebrow at him. "Just for a few days so that we may rest and restock our supplies for the rest of our venture."

"Where is it you are venturing to?" the guard as he looked from me to Gandalf.

"The Mirkwood forest," Gandalf answered simply.

For a long moment the guard stared at us, from me to Gandalf, as it deciding, "Wait here."

"What is going on?" I whispered to him.

"Something I was not expecting," Gandalf muttered as he looked at the two guards conversing before one was quick to leave. The other one stood there, his eyes mainly on us. "There is a dark looming here I cannot place."

"Hmm," yeah like I dunno your best buddy Saruman taking over the King's mind through Wormtongue…tail…evil slimy dude with big eyes. Even thinking about him makes me shiver. "So are they just waiting to see if we leave?"

"No, the other guard went to inform someone else or our arrival," Gandalf told me simply. "I have never been treated as such. The last time I visited Edoras they allowed me entrance without question."

"Do you think it's because of me?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with you," he shook his head. "In fact I think it has everything to do with me. The Guard should know me in an instant and he seems…uncomfortable with my presence."

"Gandalf the Grey is welcome to stay in the inn," the guard spoke after he returned, "but Miss Anna has been asked to come to dine with King Théoden and his kin this evening."

My eyes widened, "Is Gandalf to not come with me?"

"That is none of my concern, come on through," the large wooden doors opened and Gandalf lifted the reigns. The cart moved with an easy creak and I held onto the side as we passed into the city. I know I hadn't been gone that long but everything seemed…darker. It was different. I also knew that Théoden was not completely under the control of Wormtongue yet. There was still some time until he became completely incapacitated to his throne.

"I do not feel comfortable with dining with the King," I confessed to Gandalf.

"Why is that?"

With a deep breath I began to tell the wizard of my time here in Edoras. How the Prince and his cousins had been so kind to me and even convinced King Théoden I was in fact their cousin. Through marriage I was the King's niece. Though at the time I was supposed to be mute since I was unable to speak a complete sentence of Westron at the time. I also explained to him my hurried departure up until the point I had met the sons of the Steward. When I was done with my story we had reached the stable.

There in the back was a grey stallion. It was instantaneous how fast I made my way down, "Velvet-Heart," I cooed while moving carefully toward him. The horse whinnied and almost seemed to smile in his eyes. "Oh I had worried, to see you…" my smile deepened and I entered his stall, grabbing a brush I did so. The horse shook and nudged me as I passed. Quickly I began to brush him down, feeling almost at home as I did so. It was almost strange since back home I had never been fond of horses. In fact they terrified me then, but now… This horse was different, he had never scared me the months I took to get know and ride him.

A voice caught my ear just where Gandalf was and I froze, "I was surprised to hear you were here,"

The voice felt so foreign by my heart nearly jumped into my throat when I heard it, "Yes, I was not, at first, expecting to come this way, until I found a young woman I think you might know."

There was pregnant pause as I heard movement, curiosity was at the edge of my body to turn and see if it was whom I thought. There was no point as a man came to stand just at the entrance of Velvet-Heart's stall, "It can't be," the voice gasped.

My eyes turned and I could barely keep the shocked smile from my lips, "Theodred…"

* * *

**Note**: mwahahaha! How will he react?! Will he be happy, sad, shocked (well obviously a little), or utter consumed in such a joy he kisses her?! (I don't see that, its too..trivial at this point.) Oh and sorry about not updating last night, I was nearly done with this chapter, then my significant other dragged me to the see The Book of Eli. I'm not sure if I liked it or not…blood…post-apocalypse. Very odd… Anyway thank so much to those who reviewed: **Mademoiselle Kazumi**, **amberhathaway**, **Gabilileinchen**, **RBandDJ**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, **Bmangaka**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, **whittard sara**, **High Queen Crystal**, **WelcomeToTheStrange**, **AiedailWing**, **Song in the woods**, **jada951**, **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, and **Anja Summers**. Thank you guys so much! My muse feels extremely fed! Glad your enjoying it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! And of course let me know your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

My breath hitched in my throat as I stood there staring at the Rohan Prince. He was no longer a dream, or a memory, but flesh and blood and standing before me. Theodred seemed just as shocked as me, his eyes wide and staring. It was only a few seconds but it felt like eternity in my mind before I was suddenly grappled into a bear hug, "Oh my dearest friend," he whispered as he picked me up off the ground. I had forgotten how strong the man was, "Éomer and I thought we had lost you to the wilderness."

I returned the man's hug evenly, feeling slightly uncomfortable when my eyes set on Gandalf, who was whistling and looking up at the ceiling. The wizard was probably going to chastise me for this as well. No touchy! That is essentially what he had told me about Boromir at least, "As you can see, your majesty," I finally spoke when he set me back on the ground, his hands did not leave my shoulders. It was as if somewhere in his mind he was making sure I was real and I wouldn't disappear, "I am perfectly fine and in one piece. Though I would like to offer my apologies to you."

"Whatever for?" his eyes were wide at my words.

I cleared my throat, "Well for one, I should have sent you a letter as soon as I could to inform you of my safe arrival to Minas Tirith. Well I was a little wounded," Theodred's eyes looked pained at this news, "but I was alive, obviously or your talking to a ghost. That is the main thing… Also… None of this confusion would have happened if I had only stayed with you and Lord Éomer. I was afraid and I ran… I am a coward my lord and I must ask for your forgiveness."

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, "How can you say such things? A coward, you? Never," Theodred pulled me into yet another hug, this one was different though. It was softer, more caring then the bear hug I had just received moments ago. It made me freeze in place. "It was foolish of us to think you could defend yourself the first moment you were met with an enemy. I should have made sure to stay with you, we should have looked for you more thoroughly. When Velvet-Heart appeared to us without you and soaked with blood upon his neck that was not his own I only assumed the worst."

I smiled up at him then quickly cleared my throat and pulled from his grasp, "Gandalf and I need to find a room at the inn. If you will excuse us."

"You could stay in your house, Anna," the man chuckled. "We've kept it empty for you. A cot will be brought as well."

"Oh!" a blush rose on my cheeks. It surprised me that they had left the house open even though they did not even know if I was alive, "That is…was very kind of you my friend."

"I must tend to some things first…"

"Theodred?" I called just gently. The man turned to glance at me, "Um… Why is it your father wishes to have me dine with him tonight?"

The prince froze, "He…he…what?"

"He had the guard tell me that I was to dine with him this evening…"

All the color drained from the man's face, "I… I will speak with him… See if I can forewarn you…"

Then he quickly left. I stared at the spot he had been standing in for a moment before looking at Gandalf, "Hey!" I squelched, not expecting the Wizard to be standing as close as he was. "What?"

"Hmm," Gandalf gestured for me to follow him, we picked up our packs, and began to walk through Edoras, "is it common place for you to attract powerful men?"

"What?!" my face flushed again. "No! I did nothing to entice them. I don't know what is wrong with Theodred," I insisted. "He met me with a broken arm and un-able to communicate with him. Honestly if I were a man of such rank I would think that…I was a woman of the wilds or something. They're all mad. Even you're mad!"

"That is not the point," Gandalf shrugged off my comment. The few days we had been traveling I guessed he had grown accustomed to my…weird comments. In fact I was wondering if I had gone mad; it was getting harder to keep my thoughts inside of my head, they liked to just spill out of my mouth.

"What is the point then?"

"Something about a Mary-Sue…"

I frowned, "A what?!"

The wizard jerked his head to look at me, "Nothing… I am not sure where that thought came from actually."

My eyes narrowed as I watched the wizard. He knew something, I know he knew something. Something he wasn't telling me. Perhaps my theory was right! Gandalf knew every little thing ever written about himself! Oh the horror! That poor old man…wizard…Gandalf thing… I giggled to myself, which made him raise an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

"You always have the strangest moments for laughter," he sighed. "Where is this house of yours?"

"OH!" I glanced around, trying to find my bearings so I could remember the direction of my small home. Then I put pointed forward and began to do my own silly walk. Gandalf huffed after me while shaking his head, which made his pointy hat turn here and there. Wizards are funny people. Well they're not exactly people but they're funny.

The house was dark and had a small layer of dust covering everything when we entered. Nothing had been touched, not even a single fingerprint on the stove or kitchen table, "This is rather nice home, though it could use some dusting."

"On it!" I called before quickly scouring cabinets and pulling out a rag to begin the job. Gandalf took a seat at the table, pipe in hand, and watched me while I began to wipe down everything. It felt good to be doing something productive. It kept my mind off of other things. Things that were not needed to be thought about.

"Anna?" Gandalf spoke up after I did half the kitchen. I turned my head to let him know I was listening. "I must ask, what did you do in your home? Were you a maid?"

"I was a teacher," I told him. "Well I was training to be a teacher."

"A teacher?" Gandalf chuckled at the thought. My eyes rolled involuntarily. "Of what?"

"A teacher of art," I huffed while turning to a new surface. "Is that funny to you?"

"It is a strange trade to be sure," what was with these people? Couldn't they just assume I was the daughter of someone and did nothing but housework? They just had to ask questions and I just had to tell the truth. I think I have an honestly complex…is that possible? I wondered if there was such thing as being too honest. That would be…not so cool.

We spent the rest of the time as I dusted in silence. Gandalf puffed on his pipe with a concentrated look upon his face and my thoughts dwindled on other things. I wondered if Éomer was in the city or out on patrol. Was Éowyn going to visit soon? What of Holdwyn? I was not able to properly say good-bye to either woman in my hurried escape. Finally I was finished and wiped my brow with a content sigh. There was knock at the door and quickly I went to answer, "By the land!" the female voice spoke. My eyes met with grey eyes, "I thought my cousin was jesting! Oh my dear friend!"

"Éowyn!" I gasped just as she pulled me into an embrace. "Your ears must have been burning!"

"Pardon?" she giggled as she pulled away from me.

"I was just thinking about you. I had not thought to ask your cousin where you were or to tell you," I gestured for her to enter. A few men also entered from behind her carrying a cot and setting it in the corner of the entryway before leaving.

Éowyn smiled gently and pulled my hand into hers in almost a sisterly manner, "He was in such a tizzy when he arrived from visiting the stables. It was as if he was confused; overjoyed and yet unable to comprehend. It took quite the skill to pry the information of your arrival from him. You two must have had some reunion."

Gandalf coughed which sounded more like a laugh instead. I glanced at him but looked back to the young woman in front of me, "It was merely a simple hug," I shrugged. "I am to dine with you this evening, though."

She lit up, "Oh! Wonderful! What of your traveling companion?"

"I will remain here," the wizard spoke. His voice sounded wizened and old once more. I frowned at him. "I have some much needed rest to attend to and Lady Anna does need to catch up with you and your relatives. Since she is your cousin, my lady."

Éowyn blushed slightly while holding the same smile, "I am sorry to hear you will not be joining us."

Silently I looped my arm through Éowyn's and lead her out of the house. My purpose was to leave Gandalf to his own mischief but to also get out of ear range of the wizard, "How are things?" I asked once we were a few steps from the house.

Éowyn looked at me wearily, "They are…not any better."

"What do you mean?"

The shield maiden's eyes turned in the direction of the Golden hall before looking back to me, "Since you were separated from Theodred and Éomer both men have been out of sorts. My Uncle refuses to leave with his men to patrol as he once did. He spends his days in his chair and is rarely one to speak. I cannot spend a few moments alone to talk of certain things until his advisor decides it would be best to stick his nose into our business," she glared at the ground and then began to look around, her face pale as a sheet. "He watches me, oh how I hate it. There is never a moment's peace unless I am out in the market or the stables. Even in my own room I feel as if eyes are upon me. It's maddening."

I nodded slowly wishing I could tell her that it was Wormtongue who was doing this, that somehow he was poisoning her uncle's mind. Yet that part would come to pass and Gandalf would deal with it. I had no power to change it and even if I told Gandalf I do not know if he would have enough power to take Théoden out of the spell at this time. A part of me nagged and told me to leave it be for now, "He does have that…slimy feeling about him doesn't he?" I asked her.

Éowyn nodded, "I do not care for him, not even a single hair on my body feels any inclination of…pity…or feeling other then loathing."

"What of your brother?" it would be better to change the subject, free her mind from the man for a few moments. "The great Lord Éomer?"

"He is out on patrol," Éowyn sighed. "Éomer has not been the same since your departure. It does not help they feared you were dead, but he has been moody. I dear hope he shifts out of his melancholy when he sees you."

"When will he be back?"

"Hopefully in the morning," she told me. "It was a curious thing the other day."

"What was?"

"Éomer confessed that he dreamt of you and for a few days he was in a better mood. My brother was convinced that you were alive and well and that he knew he would see you again," Éowyn glanced over at me with a pert smile, "of course the day before he left for patrol he was in the grumpiest mood I had ever seen him in quite some time. If he is not in a better mood in the morning I will take him out and insist that you are his ghost here to haunt him."

"That is horrid!" I laughed at her. "You would do that to your own brother?"

"You try and live with him," she frowned. "Éomer used to not be like this. Unless he was defeated in combat or sparring he is never is a foul mood. What I wish to know is what have you done to him?"

"I've done nothing," in my attempt to pull on an innocent face she started laughing. It was good to see her laugh and smile with me. In all honesty it had been much too long since I had any female companionship. The two of us walked up and down and around my small house and talked. We laughed and at one point we stopped to play a rather strange game with a group of children. I did not know what the game was and I never quite understood the rules so I pretended it was Calvin Ball. Calvin Ball had no real rules, this was a game from a comic called _Calvin and Hobbs_. I made up my own rules as we played and then tried to convince the children and Éowyn that these rules were rules they had merely forgotten.

We ran and laughed and fell and played. I had never felt so suddenly free until now. The boys and girls we were playing with eventually dispersed at the sound of their mothers calling them into their house. Éowyn and I waved our farewells and sighed with mirth, "It has been so long since I have felt such happiness. Oh it is good to have you back my friend," Éowyn pulled me into another hug and I laughed.

"You are monopolizing on her attention cousin," a male voice called from up the hill.

Theodred stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile playing on his lips, "Oh dear me, no," Éowyn chuckled. "I was actually planning on parting soon. Perhaps you could take our good friend where she can take a comforting bath after such a long trip?"

"Hmm," he nodded and watched as his cousin left before approaching me. "It is good to see a true smile on her face once more."

"She has not been happy?" I hoped it wasn't because of me.

"There are times," Theodred offered his arm and I took it easily enough, "when I see no life in her eyes. It as if she has lost all hope in the future of Rohan. It is almost as if she is plagued with the same illness that seems to be falling upon my father."

Everything seemed to return to King Théoden and his snake of an advisor, "I am glad my visit is bringing some mirth to her again. It will pain me even more to leave then it would originally."

The prince paused mid-step and stared at me, "You are not returning to us for good?"

"You thought—?" a blush rose on my cheeks and I cleared my throat. "No… Master Gandalf and I are just passing through my lord."

"Anna," Theodred sighed, "please call me by my name. When it is just us we are friends. There is no need for the proper etiquette that must be used in the Golden Hall."

"Theodred then," I huffed and smiled up at him, "I have not…had the chance to find my answers. We are to rest for a few days, maybe a week, but then Master Gandalf and I must press on. It is very important and by Gandalf's reception at the gate I doubt anyone would want him to linger for long. He was not even requested to dine with your father. Does that not seem odd to you?"

"I had not thought of it, to be honest," Theodred responded when we both turned and continued to walk. "You will return again though? I will know that you are alive and well somehow will I not?"

"Of course you will know," it would be rude to not let him know. My thoughts traveled to a time where I would have to make a choice. It was like a weight on my shoulders that chose to bare down even more when I thought upon it longer. "Do you wish to know where it is I travel?"

"If you wish to reveal your secrets to me."

"Rivendell is our final destination," I confirmed. Theodred raised an eyebrow over at me but said nothing of it. "We will detour into the Mirkwood realm as well."

"Do you think you will be safe enough traveling with just Gandalf?" he asked carefully. I would certainly hope so. The wizard was going to take on a Balrog in the future and come back to life after he and the beast die. It didn't stop the fact that Gandalf traveled across the land of Middle-earth as if it were second nature. Well it was second nature for he had no permanent home. He was a diligent man…wizard…Gandalf thing with his pointy hat and pipe. I wasn't saying this out loud was I?

Carefully I peeked over at Theodred. It did not seem I was saying any of this out loud so I gave a mental sigh of relief, "I believe we will be fine. Gandalf may be up in years but he is well bred in protecting himself."

"That is good to know. I do not know how my cousins…or I would handle the notion if you were to truly pass away," Theodred's face was grim as he spoke. We had finally stopped in front of a medium building. "This should be a proper place for you to bathe."

"I could use my own home," I chuckled. "I do not have the need to use a bathing house."

"Yes…forgive me I did not even think. Shall I escort you back to your house then?"

I laughed gently and the two of us turned in the direction of where my house was at. Hopefully Gandalf hadn't accidentally burnt it down yet. Not that he would, but you never know what he kept in that pipe and how he would react. It was all entirely possible even if it isn't true. Just makes one wonder what is in that pipe that he must puff on so often, especially when I am in a particular mood to talk.

"It is good to see you are well," Theodred finally spoke in a soft tone.

I smiled, "It is good to see you are well as well."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "It is so strange. There were so many things I wished to tell you and here I am unable to speak as I wanted to. It as if my tongue is tied."

"What sort of things?"

His eyes turned toward me for the briefest moment before looking up onto the path we had chosen to take, "Many things. I wished to speak of the weather, your favorite color, what was Minas Tirith like in your eyes, where you want to go if given the choice to go home, what your personal life was like back home…so many things I never go the chance to ask you while you were here with us. I feel ashamed I did not know more of you."

"You were busy, Theodred. You are a prince and must tend to your people before you tend to a woman too far from her home to have one," I insisted.

A long pregnant silence followed until we reached the door of my house. It was such an odd thing to call it my house but since no one else had laid claim it was in fact mine. I would stop calling it mine the moment someone else claimed it, "I am never too busy for you, my l—dear friend," he smiled, a small blush appearing upon his rugged cheeks.

I returned the smile and play punched him the shoulder. Then a blush appeared on my own face. Did I just do that? That's what a girl does when she's flirting, I am not flirting. I am speaking to a friend I haven't seen in quite some time, "I had better get ready for the dinner this evening… If you see Holdwyn… I would like it if I could get her help. It would be a great thing to see her again as well."

Theodred smiled and nodded, "Of course. Until this evening then?"

"Until this evening," I nodded before turning and opening. I paused and looked at him one last time. "Theodred… It really is good to see you. Rohan is the closest thing I have to a home right now. I would feel ashamed if I lost touch with it."

* * *

**Note**: So here is my update. I am hoping the next chapter once I am done with it will be much longer and will captivate almost your every sense…of imagination! Maybe I dunno. Anyway thank so much to those who reviewed! You guys rock my world like potatoes in soup (and I love potatoes in soup!): **Really Cinderella**, **llttm**, **bellaboo13**, **RBandDJ**, **Bmangaka**, **whittard sara**, **kellyhorse**, **WelcomeToTheStrange**, **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, **Liliesshadow**, **SailingAwaySoftly**, **High Queen Crystal**, **KrnYong**, **Killer of MarySues**, and **amberhathaway**

So glad that my story is making all of you happy. Once again, don't forget to tell me your thoughts, or random things you want to see Anna do or tell others. It's always fun to get ideas then write them out. YAY!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Holdwyn had arrived to the house I was in such great spirits I nearly ran her down to give the young woman a hug. Of course she was about ready to rip into me. Many of the things she decided to yell at me about were as follows:

**1**. I worried the prince and Lord Éomer sick. It was not right of me to just disappear as I did. (As if I had a choice in the matter. Okay so I did but that's in the past, set in stone can't change it.)

**2**. It was not right of me have strung along both men into falling for me. (I didn't. I did no such thing, there is some crazy writer Valar out there just finds joy in doing all this. In fact if I ever find that person I'm going to kick him or her in the shin. That was a good plan. Besides, perhaps they thought of me as a sister or cousin, not something they could…kiss and stuff…oi).

**3. **I wasn't dressed properly for dinner yet. (Well that was the point of having my good friend come and see me. It would have been awkward to ask Gandalf to tie up my dress for me. She decided to cross that from the list after seeing my point.)

**4. **I was just teasing the two Lords with only staying here a few days. It wasn't fair and I should tell both of them I was not interested in the way they seemed to be. (Well… That just wasn't nice and I hadn't yet figured out a way to sway them from looking upon me fondly.)

**5**. Last but not least: I was to use my up-most skill to be proper this time if I was forced to speak. Holdwyn did not wish to see me thrown from the city as if I was some valiant hussy. (Why I never! Well maybe I had been a little…forth coming in a sense. I was not afraid to speak to the men so perhaps they had gotten the wrong impression. Perhaps I could get myself drunk enough to quell the possible rivalry that would develop between Theodred and Éomer. Then again that wasn't a good idea either. Everything will fall into place soon I hoped.)

After she had the chance to let her tirade out, repeating several points as she did, I was finally facing the calm happy Holdwyn, "I assumed you have all ready bathed?" she asked simply as we marched to the back where my room was.

"Yes," I nodded. "See, slightly wet hair."

Holdwyn nodded approvingly while suppressing a smile, "Good, I will look through your outfits and decide what will be best for such an occasion."

"Anything but the one with the corset. I do not think I will ever wear it again," I insisted to her. The woman nodded and began to pick up the dresses Findegil had gotten me. While she did so I felt my hands run across the two different necklaces I was wearing. In my mind I felt it would be best to not wear either one. Theodred did not need encouragement but neither did he need to feel broken hearted at this moment. With a grave sigh I set them down up on the bedside table before turning toward the woman who was laying out three dresses and examining them, "You are not too terribly angry with me are you?"

"I am slightly miffed, but it is good to see you are in good health and have no broken bones," she insisted in a slightly sharp tone. It was strange to see her acting this way. "Despite what I have seen his lordship going through, I am happy to see you Miss Anna. Or is it Lady Anna now?"

"Hm?" I stared blankly at her. "In private I have no title and I think if I am to be called by one Miss Anna is good. Lady is just…makes me sound old."

"Which you are not," the woman smirked. "How old are you again, twenty-six?"

"Yes mam," I nodded, "twenty-seven in two months. What an odd thought."

"What is?"

"Twenty-seven."

Holdwyn said nothing of it and then chose the pale blue dress to help me put on. She decided to put my hair up in a simple knot before urging me to follow, "I am to escort you to the Golden Hall. It is imperative we arrive on time."

"Holdwyn?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes?"

For a moment I thought about how to word my question properly. If I said it wrong I worried the woman would take offense and in the mood she was in I really didn't need that, "Um… So… What experience do you have with men?"

The look of alarm upon her face is the one I was hoping to avoid, "Excuse me?"

"I mean," why was it I was so impossible with words? "What would you, from your past experience if you have any, be able to tell me how to dissuade the men from thinking of me so…fondly?" somewhere my stomach wrenched at the thought but I ignored it.

"Ah…" Holdwyn looked ahead of us thoughtfully, "I am not sure what to say…but do not concern yourself on it this evening. Perhaps once you leave I may be able to quell their minds of such thoughts. I will think more on it and perhaps have a better answer for you in the morning."

"Hmmm…"

We walked the rest of the way in silence and entered the Golden Hall in the same fashion. When we walked in my eyes were met with a sight I was not expecting. King Théoden sat upon his throne but it looked as if he had aged five or ten years since the last I had seen him. There more bags under his eyes and his hair was mangled and graying. I had to force myself to look away when I walked up and made the proper curtsy to the King, "It is good to see you are safe," the wizened voice spoke. I wondered if he even realized who I was.

Out from the shadows slinked Wormtongue, a malicious smile upon his pale face, "Please, come, sit and eat with us. It was wonderful to see Lady Éowyn in such…happy spirits when she heard of your arrival."

"As well as she should be, Grima," a voice spoke. Theodred had just entered, Éowyn just behind him. "I would feel…concerned if my cousin was still upset even at such happy news."

There was a table laden with food in which we each took a seat, "Uncle? My lord?" Éowyn called. "Will you not join us this evening?"

"I am fine here," his voice called from the throne. Éowyn frowned at the response then looked down at her plate.

"It is strange, Miss Anna," Wormtongue spoke up after a long moment of silence, "to see a woman such as you traveling with a Wizard."

"It is strange," I answered, not even glancing over at the man, "that you would not invite Master Gandalf to dine with us…excuse me that his highness would not invite him."

"Gandalf Stormcrow is not welcome in my home any longer," Théoden spoke. I glanced over at the king who was slowly eating his food.

"His lordship did not feel comfortable with a wizard inside his home at such strange times," Grima told me with a dark smile. A shiver of disgust ran down my spine but I forced a smile instead and nodded. "Why do you travel with him?"

"Because I choose to."

"I think it sad that Gandalf was not invited to join us," Theodred spoke up. "I do enjoy the stories he has to tell."

The silence that followed after Theodred's remark was awkward. I knew not what to say and no one else added to the conversation that wasn't moving. While the silence progressed I began to make a list in my head that I was thinking about and trying not to blurt out in front of present company:

Holdwyn was right. I should not let these men string along thinking they are infatuated with me or worse in love with me. I had seen them as friends, at least I thought I did. Thing is I didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.

**1. **I had a song in my head and I had to get it out. It was the song _Mamma Mia_ from the play Mamma Mia!. Really annoying really since I couldn't remember half the lyrics just the tune.

**2. **There had to be a way I could wear pants while traveling. It wasn't like anyone would see me. I could change a day before we would come upon a village or the like. Perhaps I could talk to Gandalf about this.

**3. **What are those things at the end shoelaces called? The plastic ends, I couldn't remember and other then the song that was also on my mind.

**4. **I wonder if I started talking about random things if I could get Éowyn to smile. She looked so…sad and grey sitting there by herself and shifting her food about on her plate.

**5. **I think Theodred noticed I was not wearing his necklace. Perhaps he was sad about it? I didn't want to make him sad. He was such a nice man and didn't deserve all that…considering his world going to turn upside down slowly.

**6. **It would be cool to be able to fly. Then I could take the ring and drop it in Mount Doom before anyone would die. Saruman would probably still be crazy but then again Gandalf would just take care of it in Gandalf-y way. Too bad I can't fly.

**7. **I want cheese, real cheese…well maybe it's not real. The pre-sliced kind you put on sandwiches.

"Miss Anna?" Theodred spoke up. I was jerked from my list and pressed my lips together to keep from blurting something completely inappropriate at him.

"Yes my lord?"

"I was wondering," he spoke this slowly as if he was still trying to figure out how to word it properly, "when you have found your answers where will you setup permanent residence at?"

Hopefully I'll be sent back home once I'm done with this bloody mission quest thing. I gave him a small smile, "I do not know yet. It is undecided until I am able to learn more."

"Have you thought about going to Saruman the white?" Wormtongue spoke up. I eyed him carefully. "He is very wise and would perhaps have the answers you seek."

"I have thought about it, but I am leaving it up to Gandalf to decide what is the best course we take," I lied. I hoped he didn't notice I was lying through my teeth. Gandalf was aware I had no intention of seeing the White wizard. The Grey Wizard thankfully did not ask why.

"Perhaps you would suggest it to the Wizard."

Inwardly I rolled my eyes but just forced a smile on the outside, "I will speak to Gandalf about it this evening."

We roamed back into silence and the dinner couldn't have ended sooner. I don't think I touched my food very much, but neither did Éowyn so no one seemed to notice. Grim Wormtongue was the first to leave, slinking back to the King's side. I rose with Theodred and Éowyn and the three of us left the Golden Hall without uttering a word. Once we were outside was a different story, "I don't like him," I muttered to the other two.

Éowyn nodded, agreeing with me, but Theodred was frowning, "He is my father's advisor. He only means well."

"Your father does not seem well, Theodred," I noted. "I mean no offence but I remember quite a different man the last I saw him."

The prince tightened his jaw but did not respond. His look was dark and I could not quite tell what his thoughts were. My eyes roamed to Éowyn who was frowning, "I will be happy once Éomer has returned," she told me in a soft voice. "I hate it when my brother is away."

"It is getting late," I concluded suddenly. "I have had a long day and do wish to get some rest. I will see the two of you later."

With that I trotted my way back to my house. Gandalf was in the same place I had left him. His eyes examined me carefully when I came in, "You seem….different," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair just across from hi, "What is it about me that you don't like?"

"Pardon?"

"The way you act," I explained, "it is as if I am bothering you."

Gandalf frowned and watched me for a moment before answering, "I am weary of you. You look for me and even have a note you claim is from the Valar that you yourself cannot read. The rest of the book is of a language I cannot read, and you have the mark of the Celeb Hen. How do I not know you are a servant of Sauron?"

I had frozen at his words and I was staring at him with wide eyes, "How—what? Is that why you were so ready to take me with you? You were unsure of my allegiance."

"You are too…kind and innocent, you could very well be a servant of Him. I have not seen a single moment with you that proves otherwise," he insisted. It was strange because the way he spoke as if this was a normal conversation and he was just commenting on the weather.

"How am I supposed to prove it to you?!" I suddenly burst. "I only know bits and pieces of your world. I do not know enough to prove it!"

Gandalf nodded, "It is strange you are not directly denying my accusation."

"What?!" a frown formed on my surprised face. "What do you mean? Did you expect me to start jumping up and down like a child and screaming that I wasn't a servant of Sauron? I don't…"

He was still watching me with the same solemn look upon his face, "Hmmm…"

This was not happening. In the middle of our venture he decided to bring this up? Could he have done it when we were in Minas Tirith? It was really rather aggravating, "I don't get you."

"I was not expecting you to," he mumbled bringing out his pipe once more. I rolled my eyes. "I have one question upon you, though, dear girl," he lit the pipe easily enough and took a few puffs without removing his eyes from mine. I waited patiently for him to speak, "Why is it you sought me out when you could have just as easily gone to Saruman the White?"

My face visibly paled at the question and I stared at him feeling dumbstruck. This is where I felt like I was between a rock and a hard place. It was not my duty to tell Gandalf that his dear friend was in fact power hungry and in a sense under the control of Sauron. That is something he had to find out on his own. The wizard wouldn't believe me in the first place. He ignored him when I tried to hint at the true identity of Bilbo's ring. This was more personal to him then that. Gandalf waited patiently for me to answer, puffing from his pipe as he did so. My thumbs twitted as I tried to think of the correct answer to tell him. This was all just so…confusing. To deny I was a minion of Sauron was to put a big red X on my forehead. Denying it wasn't enough, I needed more proof then that, and I needed proof period to show that I am not of the land of Mordor.

"I do not know how to answer that," I finally concluded feeling lost and scared suddenly.

Gandalf snorted as if covering a laugh, "It is my belief that if you were sent by the Valar they did not do a very good job of choosing. You are not aware of half the things you say and are horrible at lying. If you know things of the future, as you claim, then you should be able to hide what you know better. It is why I give pause to wonder what it is you are truly here for. How are we to know that you were not in fact tricked into thinking it was the Valar who sent you but Sauron himself. He is very good at deceiving and creating illusions."

That thought had not crossed my mind and I felt confused. What if that were true? Was this why… No I couldn't believe that, it was incomprehensible and my mind just couldn't wrap around the idea. It was so dark and cruel to do that to me, "If that is true," I spoke slowly, "then why is it in my dreams they have told me I am here to change something? Specifically to save the life of one or two."

"You said yourself if you save both lives you would die yourself," Gandalf pointed out. "What if Sauron expects you to die so you cannot fix what you have changed? So he has a better chance at gaining what he wants. The Valar may not even have a hand in this."

My heart was beginning to pound and my breath came in short gasps, "No!" I whispered. "That…no! How can you speak of this so easily?!"

Gandalf frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together, "You mean you had not thought of this? You did not even to think of questioning it?!"

I was an idiot.

A plain good for nothing fool. I was in so much shock I hadn't even thought of this. What if Gandalf was right? If I saved the lives of these men… What would the repercussions be? What would change? Black splotches began to cover my vision as I stared at the wooden table. I think in the correct medical terms I was having a panic attack or something along that nature. My mind began to argue with itself but I was too busy trying to calm myself I didn't pay attention to it. Even the words from Gandalf did not register as I clutched to my chest and tried to steady myself. When I thought I did steady myself I blacked out, unaware of the paniced voice from the wizard.

* * *

My dream was surreal. I was riding on a carousel horse down a river. My bare toes skimmed the cold rushing water but I was looking elsewhere. I had caught sight of an elegant boat as it floated down the river. At first glance it looked as if there was no one in it until I got closer. There was a girl…not any girl but me. My skin was pale and covered in dirt with orc heads surrounding my lifeless body. It was strange and I could not rip my eyes from the little boat. A sound caught my ears.

Four men stood on the shore as they watched my lifeless body float away and off the water falls just ahead. One I recognized as Boromir. He was drenched in blood himself and had the look of utter grief upon his face. The next over was a shorter man, a dwarf, with red burley beard and his helmet was in his hands in respect. The next man was as unwashed as the other with dark hair and grey eyes. He looked as sad as the others. The fourth man was not a man. His ears were pointed and his features were almost unworldly. There was no emotion that passed his features but an elegant voice left his lips as he sang a sad song in a tongue I did not know.

The scene before me shifted. I was no longer on the carousel horse but floating on a cloud. My mind was unable to comprehend all the noise was suddenly erupting around me and then a dark laugh. It chilled my every bone as I sat upon that cloud. The cloud began to dissolve and I found myself hanging from it and holding on with just one hand until the disappeared with a "poof". I began to fall into darkness as Gandalf's voice echoed in my mind, "How could you not have thought of this? How foolish are you?"

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was in my bed and it was dark out. With a huff I forced myself out of my bed and marched into the entry of the house. Gandalf was asleep at the kitchen table, the cot completely untouched, "What the hell!" I snapped at him.

The wizard jerked awake, coughing slightly as he did so, "Pardon me?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the man in the dark, "Don't you think you would try and find a way to help me out of my predicament or something instead of accusing me?! Wake up, we have to talk," I insisted sharply before looking for the right torch. A lamp, no clue where it came from, was lit at the table.

Gandalf did not looked pleased with me for waking him, "What makes you think you speak to me in such a way?"

"When did you think I would react pleasantly to being accused of being a servant of Sauron?" I snapped back. Guilt welled up in me at my tone but I tried to not show it on my face. "Is this what has been going through you mind the moment she met me? Why bring me with you? It doesn't make sense, Gandalf. None of it does."

"Who said I had to make sense?" he grumbled. "If it is true that you are what I have accused you of, it made more sense to keep a watchful eye upon you. Not let you go gallivanting across Middle-earth infecting every powerful man's mind that you come across."

"What?!"

"It seems odd to me that Lord Boromir and Prince Theodred have found an interest in you. What have you done to them? No charac—person can be as liked as you seem to have become," he scolded. "It does not sit well with me."

"I don't want to be here."

"In Rohan?"

"No!" I ground my teeth. "I don't want to be in Middle-earth. I want to be on Earth-Earth. Back home where I am a student trying to get a teaching degree. Not some girl lost in a new world being accused of dark deeds. I can't help who likes me. Whoever sent me here, Valar or Sauron, maybe that did something to make sure certain characters would find me appealing! You're all mad."

"You've said this before," Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. "I will, for now, withdraw my accusations if this will permit me to sleep more."

A frown was on my face once more, "And reiterate them in the morning? Nuh-uh. Let's look at it this way, shall we? So perhaps I have been tricked into believing the Valar was the ones who in fact sent me, we don't know that. Either way I need answers and Lord Elrond and Radagast the Brown seem to be my best options, don't you think? Let's just keep our…worries to ourselves until they can be proven at some extent true or false. I don't want to have another…panic attack."

"Yes, you had me worried there for a few moments," he nodded. I was worried Gandalf was going to pull out his pipe again, but he didn't. "Let us sleep. I do need time to let my mind comprehend all of this. Forgive me for being so harsh."

"You're weird," I muttered as I buried my face into my hands. "You do realize you contradict yourself a lot right?"

"Life would not be fun if I didn't do this," Gandalf shrugged simply. "Go to bed."

"Fine," I grumbled as I stood.

"No more lip."

"You sound like my grandfather," I called from my bedroom.

A chuckle came from the other room, "I am old enough to be your great-great Grandfather's great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather if not older."

Of course, how could I forget? The last question on my mind before I slipped into a dreamless sleep was: What if I was sent here by Sauron and not the Valar? That would just make me angry.

* * *

**Note**: So I thought I was going to make this longer but my mind has gone blank for the moment. At least for this little segment. Next chapter Éomer should arrive. Thanks to those who reviewed: **AiedailWing**, **amberhathaway**, **Raider-K**, **Hello-mrs.-Rita**, **llttm**, **Liliesshadow**, **Killer of MarySues**, **Gabilileinchen**, **Really Cinderella**, **High Queen Crystal**, **WelcomeToTheStrange**, **Friendly Legolas Sporker**, and **Bmangaka**. Thank you so much and I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far. Umm…next update should be quicker I hope. Lots to do, but this keeps my mind occupied on my free time.

Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next day came slowly. I was having random tiny panic attacks whenever I thought about the conversation between Gandalf and me. It just didn't make sense. Of course Wizard's were not required to make sense as us humans were, as Gandalf had pretty much stated. That was irritating at the least if not completely aggravating. I dressed myself appropriately, glancing at my jeans longingly. Perhaps if I slipped my jeans under my dress… No I didn't need any more people accusing me of random things. It was irritating enough as it is.

I made my way out of my room, surprised to see Gandalf was not at the kitchen table. The cot still remained untouched. I rolled my eyes and began to search the kitchen for anything edible. I managed to find some bread and cheese; that would do. The bread was dry and the cheese warm. Not the most appetizing breakfast but usually food was never that great. After being on Middle-earth for almost a year I had somewhat grown accustomed to it.

When I stepped outside it was bright, the sky was clear, and slightly windy. I muttered curses under my breath while I began to walk, unsure of my destination. Where had the old coot gone off to? He was avoiding me probably, or something… Seriously though, where is here? My head turned in every direction I could think of, even at one point I checked every inn and pub. There was no sign of him. It irked me honestly. I needed to talk to him about this and figure out if there could be a clue to who this really was that sent me here. I mean… Ugh…

I walked toward the stables, resigning from my research so I could go and see Velvet-Heart. Perhaps brushing him down would put my mind at ease.

The horse was standing in his normal stall towards the back and munching on some oats. I found a brush began to stroke him up and down. Velvet whinnied in approval but other then that made no other significant noises, "Anna?"

My head turned at the female voice, "Good morning my lady Éowyn," I spoke gently while giving her a small bow of the head.

Éowyn frowned and shook her head, "There is no one else of importance about, please do not address me so for we are friends. At least, I would assume we are considering the time we have spent in the others company."

"Of course we are," I nodded and smiled. "Éowyn, where is Master Gandalf? Have you seen him this morning?"

"He asked to borrow one of the horses to ride out," Éowyn nodded. I froze mid stroke and stared at her. "What? Anna are you all right?"

"Where—where did he go?"

"He said he wished to visit with Saruman the White for some much needed advice," Éowyn was frowning at me. "Anna?"

No! That…NO! Gandalf, how could you be so stupid?! Saruman can't know about me if he doesn't all ready. It was hard enough keeping this information from Grima Wormtongue and if Saruman found out then his lackey would find out! This is…NO! My chest began to heave a little faster, my breathing becoming short and ragged, and I leaned against Velvet. He stomped in protest with the fact I had stopped brushing him, "I…" my mouth stopped working.

"I… I have to tend to some things back in the palace," Éowyn spoke softly, "but… you stay here, take your day as easy as you can. If you need…anything let me know okay?"

I just nodded, or at least I think I did. Everything felt wrong, but my breathing had gone back to something that could be seen as normal. Unfortunately my thoughts hadn't. Here I stood, a girl of no real significance stuck in the middle of everything. Well not really I could attempt to disappear, ignore everything that I've been told, and let the story run its course. Then of course I would grow old and die. That seemed like an all right plan.

Then again…it's rather hard to not try and be in the middle when I had this dandy little book that told me everything! Yippee for Anna the not so superior! I hate this place. No well I don't but I hate that I'm here. Of course there was no point in dwelling in something I couldn't help. There was some force, good or bad, which wished for my presence to be here. What they were thinking I have no idea! If it was Sauron well then I needed to get him a great big banner that read: BIG FAT IDIOT! YOU STUPID ORCS, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING HIM? Then again if it was the Valar then I would have to find something to throw at them. I don't think Gandalf would approve.

Stupid, stupid Gandalf! I asked…well maybe I didn't… anyway if I didn't I should have asked him to leave Saruman out of this and if I did then he broke his promise! Stupid wizards and their stupid colors and all that hierarchy in their not noticing what is evil and what is not. For as wise as both the wizards were they were both kind of dense at the same time. Ugh, I hoped I wouldn't have to actually meet Saruman that would make me _very_ happy.

"You!" a voice snapped jerking me from my thoughts. I froze at the voice. "This horse is off limits! No one is allowed near him! What is your name?!"

My throat felt very dry all of a sudden and I slowly turned, my eyes meeting stormy brown eyes and I froze. Every little thought left my mind as I watched those angry eyes soften then widen, "Éomer," the name escaped me in a hushed whisper as I looked at the young man. Then I quickly found my thoughts again. They were roaming somewhere between shock, confusion, and why the hell was he yelling me world. "I thought this horse was mine. If you wish to take it back you should inform me at once so I may challenge you to a duel."

It seemed none of these words penetrated through Éomer's mind for all he did was stare. It was really very un-nerving as I stood there, my hand still on the brush now just resting on Velvet. He made a noise to let me know he was upset I had stopped. My cheeks heated up and I shifted under his gaze. With a huff I turned back to continue brushing my horse. Then jumped when he pinched me.

"Hey!" I jumped. "Éomer, what in the world?!"

Then the man burst out into joyous laughter before pulling me into a nearly bone crunching hug, "I knew you weren't dead!" he said in-between bursts of laughter. In all honesty I thought Éomer had just cracked and gone mad. He _never_ acted like this. Well he did in a way but Éomer wasn't known for un-necessary physical contact. Finally I began to slowly slide myself from his grasp.

"You ever doubted I was alive?" I teased gently while attempting to fix my hair. His hug had managed to make it unkempt and hard to handle.

A sad look covered his face, "All the signs pointed toward it, Anna. Both Theodred and I search for you for three days until Velvet-Heart came along. He did not lead us anywhere so we feared the worst. If I had known…"

"You wouldn't have done anything anyway," I insisted in an attempt at a light-hearted tone. "I had made my destination, Éomer. Pardon me, Lord Éomer, I must remember my place, mustn't I?"

"I prefer just Éomer," he insisted as a small tinge of pink touched his cheeks.

"Yes, just like every other male," I muttered.

"What?"

"Um, okay, but it might get stale," that was a great cover, Anna.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are as strange as ever, but it is good to see our lessons are not wasted on you. If you'll excuse me, I must check in with my cousin."

That made me do a double take, "You do not check in with your Uncle anymore?"

His eyes shifted around as if checking for others to be listening, "He would not notice if I did. He's changed, a lot… Theodred and I have almost completely taken over the army," with that said he gave ma curt nod before striding out.

Well…wasn't that interesting? I would have to recount that brief moment of awkwardness with Éowyn. Then again she'll read too much into it and I'll have to keep my mouth shut about the woman that Éomer is meant for after the War of the Ring…

I froze at that thought. If Theodred lives…then Éomer won't be named King. Then again Théoden may not die in the battle on Pelennor Field, then again he might. That might be something that may never change. That is not the point. Back to my original thought. If Éomer isn't king then he will most likely never meet nor marry that woman. What was her name? She was from Gondor, daughter of a Princess, cousin to Boromir…crap now I'm thinking about Boromir.

With that thought I said my good-byes to Velvet-Heart and left the stables. Stupid, stupid wizard and my stupid, stupid brain. They will rue the day that…something… something…okay so that almost sounded almost cool. Yeah, right.

* * *

By the middle of the day Holdwyn and Éowyn both decided it was time I work on the finer arts of being a woman. Éowyn only did this to watch me squirm of course. She hated this whole women sitting and stitching thing as much as I did. Of course it was because she couldn't told still, I on the other hand kept poking myself with a needle and was unable to a proper stitch. Even after an hour I was hopeless. Éowyn had given up on her stitching and now reading a book. I hated her for being able to read Westron and I could not.

Well I didn't hate her, just envied I guess. Hate is the completely wrong word to use.

I strongly disliked my situation, and strongly dislike was a much better word I think.

"Anna?" Éowyn spoke making me stab my finger again. I swore something rather foul in English and looked up at her while sucking the finger I just recently pricked. There was a small smile on her face. "Forgive me but I couldn't help but notice my brother went into the stables after I left."

My face reddened but I did not comment, just continued to tend to my little wound.

Holdwyn raised an eyebrow at me, "Is this true?"

"Oh come on, Holdwyn," I sighed, "its not like I some how plotted for him to come in there."

Her gaze did not leave me, "Anna, remember our talk yesterday?"

I just sighed but Éowyn was the one to jump, "What talk, Holdwyn?"

"Nothing, my lady. I merely warned Anna about stringing along Lord Éomer and his majesty," Holdwyn kept her head held high. "She is leaving in a few days, it isn't fair to treat them so."

"She isn't doing anything, Holdwyn," Éowyn gave her a grave look. "I've never seen my friend do anything that many of the women of Rohan do. She is merely herself, and she cannot help how they react."

"Thank you," I murmured. Éowyn gave me a kind smile before letting her cold stare return to the maid.

"Forgive me my lady," Holdwyn spoke in a soft simpering voice. "I was merely looking out for the best interest of your brother and your cousin."

"If they are foolish enough to put their hearts on the line," Éowyn spoke gently, "then they will have to deal with the repercussions. Besides, Éomer is younger then Anna here and Theodred is normally too busy to really pause and think of matters of the heart. I think everyone needs a little bit of heart ache."

My stomach did a sour guilty flip. Even if I did care about either of them, and in a small way I did, it would be hard to tell them. So in that moment I decided I wasn't going to. In fact I was going to ignore it all together, for now, and just get one with figuring out my other problems. I looked over at Éowyn and gave her a small smile, "Thank you… I believe I should head back, and get some sleep. It is getting late. I will see the two of you tomorrow then?"

"Of course," Éowyn gave me a pleasant smile before rising with me and walking me to the door of the sitting room. "Be safe on your way back. I'll perhaps drop by in the morning."

"Good night, my lady," I gave her a mock curtsy, in which she chuckled at, and then left the room.

I walked through the main room of the golden hall that lead out but froze at the voice from the shadows, "You make friends too easily with those of such high rank. It would make one wonder of your intentions."

The voice made the hair on my back of my neck stand on end and I turned slowly. Out of the shadows stalked Grima Wormtongue, greasy hair and all, "My intentions are I have none. I cannot help those who choose to fall into my circle of friends."

He eyed me carefully. Too carefully and all I wanted to do at that moment was either throw up or run away, "Your stance is strange, almost how a man should stand, your accent is one I do not know," he came closer and I sub-consciously took a step back. "Your _cousins_ have obviously lied to me. Anna is much like some of the names I have heard common of the Easterlings, but your accent does not fit there either. So I have a question, where are you from?"

Every little fiber and cell of my body felt like it had frozen. Even my breathing ceased as I stared at him. This I did not see coming. Grima should be attempting to take control of Rohan right now, not sniff out a suspicious little nothing like me. For a moment my mouth opened and closed a few times. No words came out and I felt like a fish. A very pale fish. Where was my hero now? This couldn't be happening to me.

"I suggest you answer soon girl," he voice darkened and oozed with menace. "I am not a very patient man."

"You're patient enough to poison King Théoden's mind," I muttered. Instantly I regretted it for his stance changed from menace to angry shock.

"What?" he hissed.

This time I couldn't think of anything to rhyme with what I had just said. My courage also thought it would be a lovely time to pop up its head. Perhaps I had no true compass for self-preservation, "You heard me," I hissed at him. Grima watched me as I moved slightly to the right. "They do not question it because he is their King, I see differently. From the first time I saw him till now, a year later, I see what you have done. They know not what to do, and I will not interfere. It is not my place, for everything will come to pass as it should in years to come."

Grima's eyes leered at me before glancing around, "Guards!" he snapped suddenly. His voice had a shrill edge to it. My eyes widened when two guards appeared on either side of me. "Take Lady Anna down to solitary. There are many things I have to ask her. Mainly, I wish to know if she is a threat. Now I cannot be sure."

The two men grabbed me up roughly and I glared at the man as they led me again, "You'll get yours!" I snapped before being roughly pushed to look away from him.

I was shoved into a dark room with one little window too far for me to reach and then a wooden door was slammed. The room was for the most part small and there was no light except for the light coming from the dark night. That wasn't enough to really see anything so I found a wall and slid down.

To say honestly I was an idiot. I should have just said I didn't know and left it at that. Grima might have believed me or just let it slide. No, I had to stick my head in business it had no right in being. King Théoden would eventually be saved, for all I know I screwed something very serious up.

I sat there in silence. There was no point in calling for help or crying, no one would notice I was gone until morning. If Gandalf hadn't gone running toward his false little buddy then he would be looking for me at some point. At least I would like to think he would be. What if Gandalf never came back? On crap, what if Grima tells everyone I left without saying good-bye and I just die down here? That would ruin my mood. Stupid greasy little man with his poisoning ways. This would be so much easier if I was given some kind of super power, but that's not gonna happen. Simple isn't in this world's freaking vocabulary!

I let out a grunt and shifted my body in an attempt to get a little more comfortable. My plan tonight was to actually write a letter to Boromir to let him know I made it to Rohan safe and sound. Well I made it safe and sound but now I wasn't exactly safe… Not really.

After what seemed forever I let out a loud irritated yell and kicked my foot at the wall next to me. That was a bad idea. Pain shot up my toes and through my foot while I pulled it to me. This couldn't get any better. I rested my head against the cold wall behind me and closed my eyes.

An uncomfortable sleep found me. I dreamt of vague things. There was nothing in particular that stuck out. I saw Boromir, then I saw how I envisioned Rivendell, and I saw Saruman speaking with Gandalf. That last image made my stomach squirm uncomfortably.

A loud clanging noise made my eyes snap open. The tiny window above was allowing a small amount of light in the dark room. My eyes watered slightly but adjusted to it, "Anna?" a male voice spoke on the other side of the wooden door.

My body jerked and I groaned when every muscle in my back protested. Apparently sleeping upright wasn't among the brightest of ideas, "Éomer?" I finally spoke was attempting to rub one of many sore spots.

There were a series of clicking noises before the door flew open. I winced at the flood of light upon my person, "Anna!" in a moment Éomer was at my side. "You were not hurt were you?"

"No," I shook my head while I stared at him. How did he know I was here? "No harm other then a sore back from sleeping on a hard floor all night."

"Why are you in here?" he asked me while he helped me stand.

"Grima Wormtongue," was my gentle answer. Éomer began to lead me out of the room. "I let my mouth run with me… It would not be wise if you were found letting me escape."

"Theodred will be furious," Éomer told me. "In fact Master Gandalf will be quite put out when he returns. Come, you must be hungry."

It seemed he didn't hear me, "Éomer," he stopped walking and looked at me. "Leave me in here. I do not wish for you to get in trouble because you let me out."

"You shouldn't be in there, Anna. So you may have said a few inappropriate things to my Uncle's advisor. I do not mind, and it does not warrant a reason to throw a young woman into solitary," the young man gave me a pointed look. "What we'll do is send you to Gandalf. As much as I hate to see you leave I do not think it wise you remain with in Rohan."

"I know…" my voice was sadder then I meant for it to be.

Éomer paused in his walk and turned to me, "I must be forward for this one moment, my friend. I suppressed this question because of my cousin so long ago but I must ask it of you now…" if possible I stopped breathing and my heart jumped into my throat. This was not part of my plan, why couldn't he be like the rest of the men? Unable to express feelings? AH! "You must recognize that there are feelings I hold for you. You are a woman and women never go a miss of such things. Is there in anyway you return them?"

I stared at him, my cheeks heating up and my blood racing, "I wish I could return them…so yes in a way there is," his eyes lit up and my stomach plummeted knowing what I would say next, "but we are not meant to be, my lord. There is a girl…who is going to take your breath away and the moment you meet her you'll know," I gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand into mine. "You'll forget about me the moment you see her."

"You are not a seer, Anna," his voice soft and sad. It surprised me how well he took rejection. Apparently, on the inside, I wasn't taking this very well. Stupid dreams! "You would not know this."

It was hard not to wrap my arms around him and just tell him everything. After being so long since I had seen him it was now I realized how much I had missed him. The same went with Theodred and if I ever saw them again it probably wouldn't before quite a few years. There was no real knowing. All I knew right now was what I was going to attempt to do. That was not exactly important right now. My thoughts jerked back to what was important, "You would be surprised what I do know, Éomer," I told him gently. He frowned but did not comment. "Come, if we wish to let me secure a way out of the city we had better do it soon."

"Of course."

We were quick and mostly silent on our way to the stables. If I thought my heart was aching now it nearly burst at the man standing next to my horse. Apparently Éomer and Theodred had this all planned out, "My lord," I whispered when he began to lead the horse out.

"Anna," Theodred warned, "we spoke of this. Use my name, please."

"Right, Theodred," I cleared my throat while avoiding his eyes. "I'll miss you…both of you," my eyes turned to Éomer before looking at the sad piercing eyes of Theodred. "Please take care."

Silently I mounted my horse, "We'll send word as soon as we can," Theodred told me. He placed a hand on my hand. "Please, let us know where you stop, if it is going to be for more then a month. I—we wish to know that you are safe."

I nodded curtly then my eyes widened, "My book! I can't forget it!"

A pleasant smile crossed the prince's features, "Its in your pack along with your clothes. I did a thorough check of your house."

"What about Grima?"

Éomer sighed, "We're wasting time, Theodred, he'll be bound to notice her disappearance any moment."

"We'll handle him," Theodred said this to me, ignoring his cousin. "You be safe, there is also your old sword attached to the saddle for you. Please…my friend…be safe."

"I'll try," I let a soft laugh escape my lips. "Good-bye, both of you."

Both men took a step back, watching me. Their eyes mirrored one another. There was a great caring in each and also longing. I dug my knees into Velvet-Heart's sides and he bolted. The moment we were free from the city I slowed the horse down and glanced back. It was strange, the way my heart felt. I had never felt this way before. Torn, yet loved, and hopelessly lost, "Take me to Gandalf, Velvet," I whispered to the horse. He shook his head in response and we were off. So much for things going my way.

* * *

**Note**: So first off I want to say I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've moved across country, my little boy started walking, and I finally have Internet in the house so… I'm no longer lost to the world and I can continue my weird little obsessions! Yay me! Anyway, thank you so much to all of you have reviewed! I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was actually a different direction then I planned but hey it will work out either way! So thank so much again to those who reviewed! And of course, tell me thoughts, what you think should happen next what you would like to see what you really don't want to see :P ha ha, yeah… anyway review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

To say the least none of this whole trip was going as I planned. Then again I hadn't planned any of this. To start off from the point I was at currently I didn't want to go to Isengard. True, Saruman probably wouldn't do anything right now. His true evil self doesn't become apparent for at least a year or two, maybe more. What scared me more is if Gandalf wasn't there. It was possible that I would miss him.

Velvet trotted easily enough as I kept a look out. Where were we? I sighed and looked down at the horse, "Velvet, do you even know where we are?"

The horse seemed to bob its head slightly but made no other motion other then that. With a grunt I began to dig through my bags in search of my stupid book. It was at the top of the second bag that Theodred had obviously gathered for me. Slowly I opened it and glanced at the map of Rohan. There was no way I could tell where we were. I squinted and let out a little gasp of shock. With in one of the plains was a little dotted line…and it was ever so slowly moving. Was it showing where I was?

If the line was me if I looked to my left I would maybe see the Dunharrow. I frowned and looked across. There was, in the distance, mountains, but at this distance I didn't see anything particularly special, "Velvet," I spoke. The horse turned his head slightly as if he was listening, which he probably was. "Let's go that way."

With a huff Velvet-Heart turned us in the direction of the mountains. The line on the map turned as well. We trotted for half a day toward the mountains. Nothing exciting happened. I remembered when I was in High School we were given the first Lord of the Rings book to read and I couldn't. It was a great book, lots of description but the traveling. My god all the chapters on traveling just bored my brain. I eventually went and got the audiotape so I could listen to it. Then I did other homework from different classes while I listened. It was easier for me to follow along then.

I hate traveling.

Especially by myself and only a horse to talk to. Velvet-Heart was very good company but that was it. He didn't make a very good conversationalist. Then again horses don't talk so he had a good excuse.

Was that a bird? I think I'm losing my mind. Seriously, where is all the wild life? The plains were just boring.

I tilted my head over at the setting sun, "We should probably make camp, Velvet," I commented. The horse slowed and came to a stop so I could dismount. "So what do you think?" he gave me a blank look. "I was just… Do you think we should go in that direction or should we go see if Gandalf is in Isengard?"

The horse just continued to give me a blank stare. I grumbled and began to gather firewood in silence. Velvet leaned down and began to munch on a small bunch of grass. It took me a little bit but I managed to start a fire and pulled out what little food the boys had packed me. Other then Velvet's munching and the fire crackling there was no other noise.

My stomach growled in protest when the smell of the food reached my nose. Once it was done I began to eat, ignoring when I managed to burn my tongue. I still felt hungry but I needed to save something for breakfast.

In silence I pulled out my book and flipped it open to a random page. There was a drawing of…was that me? I frowned and squinted my eyes. It was me! As if the book had burnt me I dropped it on the ground, "What the heck?" I mumbled before picking the book back up and looking at the description underneath it.

_Not much is known of this girl. It is said she has a trick of finding a way to allure mortal men and is a servant the dark one_._ Her name is unknown._

I dropped the book again and let a English curse leave my lips. That is so not cool.

My head jerked at the sound of a twig snapping just near us. In a moment I grabbed my blade from its place next to my bedroll and looked around in the dark. There was nothing, at least nothing I could see, "I'm being paranoid," I spoke softly, it was meant for Velvet-Heart but it felt like I was reassuring myself. I was in the middle of the plains of Rohan by myself with not real experience with the blade. In practice I knew how to wield it but when it came to actual combat I was useless. Might as well be running around with a bright orange sign that read: free food! Can't protect herself! Come get your food!

Of course I would add bursts of glitter for effect.

As soon I my heart stopped hammering in my head another noise caught my ear and my grip tightened on my blade. My eyes searched the dark because even now Velvet seemed to be on alert. A female chuckle near by made me flinch, "I was told you were jumpy."

My eyes squinted and yet I could see nothing, "Don't hide, show yourself!" I spoke attempting to sound courageous. It didn't really work since my voice shook and cracked while I spoke.

A small light illuminated next to me and I let out a short scream and toppled over. Next to me now sat a young woman who glowed slightly. If possible I could hear birds singing around us. My eyes stared at her in awe. Dark green eyes met mine with a twinkle of kindness in them. Her hair was red and wavy that worked well with her creamy pale complexion. Her skin was almost too perfect, no mark no flaw. She was almost the perfect vision of woman. She giggled slightly, "Forgive me, Anna, I could not resist. I wished to come speak with you. It seems…one with many faces has intruded your dreams. I am Vána."

"Am I dreaming?" I asked gently while looking around me and pinching my arm.

"No, you are not. I did not wish you to confuse me with the one who has begun to try and poison your mind," her voice was grave for a moment before her eyes twinkled with happiness again.

"So… The Valar didn't send me here then?" I asked weakly.

"No."

My stomach dropped, "Sauron brought me here?"

"No," she shook her head. I stared at her with wide eyes. "Well… It was not his magic, nor was it ours. I could not tell you exactly who it was."

"Why are you here then?" I sighed while rubbing my temples. It was giving me a headache.

"I…" she gave a grave sigh and reached her hand over. "There has been an enchantment placed on you. It hasn't effected you, its not made to. It is to effect others. I am assuming you have noticed…the…attention you've gained recently."

I groaned, she smiled.

"Though Sauron did not bring you here he placed an enchantment on you since your first dream you had of Nienna," Vána's voice was soft and sad. "It is… Well the ones who are not attracted to you will…seem…hostile at first when you see them again… Of course I could be wrong and even if he did care for you he'll be that way… Oh dear," she sighed and touched the middle of my forehead. "I am sorry for the complications this will cause you… But I can say that Gandalf will not be that way. In fact I believe if you head northwest you should run into him. That is when you start traveling in the morning."

"Oh," I frowned. I felt weary, what if she just put an enchantment on me and was lying? Well then again Sauron couldn't exactly physically move, he was a giant eyeball. So…this made a little more sense…okay not really but I would just play along and deal with it later. I'm such an idiot. "Okay…"

"Now rest," her voice was gentle and in a moment I fell over onto my bedroll with eyes closing un-willingly.

* * *

The morning came and I groaned. My head felt like there was a twenty-pound weight wrapped around my brain. Did I drink last night? No, there was no liquor to be heard of with in a five-mile or more radius. What did I do last night? Then everything flooded back to me and I groaned again. This was all getting too complicated. I wish there was an easier way.

After a moment of grumbling about how unfair this was I packed my things and mounted Velvet-Heart, "She said to head northwest, so I suppose we should head northwest. You know which direction that is, right Velvet?"

The horse gave a huff as if I had insulted his intelligence before heading off. Like the day before we roamed with out coming upon anything, in fact I didn't even bother to look at the map in my book. I figured it would be better to remain clueless to my position and just hope for the best.

The sun hit high in the sky and my skin practically felt like it was on fire as we moved. Where was that old geezer? I had a few choice words to share with him when or if we met him. I sighed and pulled Velvet to a stop before dismounting. I needed to stretch my legs. Velvet just leaned his head down and began to eat. My stomach, at the thought of food, growled loudly. Great.

I walked around the horse while my thoughts moved from one thing to the next. There was no coherent thought, just different flashes of memories and emotions. Mostly I was frustrated and tired. Finally I pulled myself back on Velvet's back and we continued.

The sun began to dip itself down to the horizon and then I saw it. In the distance was smoke and a small grey figure. My stomach leapt with joy and I urged Velvet on. The horse gladly obliged and in just fifteen minutes I could make out Gandalf's form. He had stood up from where he sat and leaned on his staff. I could imagine is confused, but amused, face before I could even see it clearly.

When I dismounted from my horse and I marched toward Gandalf with my hands clinched in fists, "It is a surprise to see you out here my dear," he commented in his ever-calm voice.

"What the heck?!" I barked. Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow at me. "You just left? You couldn't have, you know, talked to me about it? Why did you go to Saruman?!"

Gandalf sighed and sat back in front of his small fire. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot while I waited for an answer. At first, he didn't say anything. So I plopped down next to him and grunted my irritation, "I could ask you why you are no longer in Rohan."

"Answer my question first."

The wizard glanced over at me, "Saruman and I have always held each other in the highest of regard. I wished to have his opinion on something. In truth I did not mention you specifically, you did not seem to like that idea from what I understand. I simply asked him what he knew of the Caleb Hen and the like."

"You get any answers that you didn't all ready know?"

"I did not," Gandalf nodded. "Though I feel if I had pressed and told him more he might have been able to tell me more. For your sake I did not."

I sighed and rubbed my hand along my face. This was the weirdest reunion I had ever been in, "Grima Wormtongue threw me in the dungeon for saying too much," I told him simply.

"That is interesting," Gandalf nodded. "Of course you seem to let your tongue run from you much too often."

There was a long moment of silence and I stared off at the sun until it disappeared passed the horizon, "So… We continue as planned?"

"Hmm… yes we do," he nodded his head then paused as he stared at me. I frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Something has changed about you, Anna. It is very subtle but it is there."

I sucked in a sharp breath and it did not go un-noticed. Then I began to tell Gandalf about my visit from the night before. I explained to him how I was so utterly confused and was unsure of what to do. What was I supposed to believe? A strange woman who can apparently pop into existence or my very realistic dreams? When I was done telling my story Gandalf pulled his pipe out and lit it. I waited as he let his thoughts dwell. The silence was familiar between us and I learned to accept it as a part of spending time with the weird wizard.

"So…what do you think?"

"I think that whoever has been invading your dreams is of no consequence, but the woman who visited you last night…" Gandalf paused and took a long puff from his pipe before continuing. "She did something…or removed something. I cannot be completely sure for if there was an enchantment upon your head then it was there before I met you. All I know is something is different. I shall be sure to be more perceptive of those around you if I can, my dear. To gage their reactions will tell me what to expect, also those we are to visit will be a bit more helpful. Give it time. Not everything can be answered all at once."

"I would at least like one solid good answer to my zillions of questions," I huffed.

"Fire is hot, do not touch it," Gandalf smirked.

"Gandalf!" I groaned before playfully pushing him. The wizard chuckled and moved to lay his bed out. I did the same.

* * *

It took us fifteen days to reach something called the Gladden Fields as Gandalf called it another ten to reach the road that lead through the Mirkwood forest. The forest in its essence was beautiful. It was how I would imagine a forest inhabited by mythical beings would be. There was something about the air that made everything feel cleaner, despite my lack of bath, and everything just felt alive. The sun glazed in through the treetops creating such a strange illusion I could barely keep my eyes from it.

Gandalf on the other hand was whistling next to me upon his own steed. It was a strange tune, one I had never heard him use before. In the distance I heard birds twitter about and the occasional rustle of trees and bushes. This forest was very alive, not just in the wild life, but the trees. I was so entranced I barely noticed the voice singing softly somewhere among the wildlife.

"_through timeless ages in words of sages_

_a great mystery lies of the child inside in whom_

_we confide to unshroud the secret we try_

_I've seen this place I've been here before_

_I've seen what mankind has in store_

_but time is so concealing_

_his vision recoursed through sands of time_

_his fabled riddle finds reason in rhyme_

_of the most distant reaches and what it teaches_

_where does the truth lie?_

_I've seen his face and this familiar place_

_the echoes silent but the message bright_

_a message comes through the night_

_but the myth veils our second sight_

_a glimpse of what may lie beyond_

_to know the truth, Thy will be done_."

It was an older voice and male but it seemed to fit with our surroundings. I glanced at Gandalf who had a smirk on his face, "I did not expect to find him so soon," Gandalf looked over at me for a moment then up ahead. "Radagast likes his solitude and finds it amusing when I have to seek him out."

"So he lives in the forest? By himself?" I asked.

Gandalf nodded easily.

"Is he some loony hermit?"

"You could say that," the wizard slowed his horse and dismounted. I followed his lead and was happy to stretch my legs. "My dear friend is not fond of mankind, he barely tolerates Elves. His favorite place to be is nature, and that is where he is the happiest. He sings to nature and communes with the animals in his own way but if you have a mind enough about you he has wonderful insight. Radagast, as I said before, speaks in nonsense and riddles but everything will come into play soon."

"You speak in nonsense and riddles," I muttered. He just smirked.

We lead our horses into the forest in silence and toward the voice, which was now humming the tune he had just finished singing. As we got closer the voice grew louder and past a tree I noticed a man in brown robes sitting next to a mother deer and her fawn. The man had dark brown eyes with a caring I do not think I had ever seen in another person's eyes. His beard, and though grey, had brown streaks through it as if he was still aging and it was mangled and unkempt. A bird landed upon his wooden staff for a moment then flew off when I took another step, "The Grey one comes with a stranger, there is no need to fear them my friends," his voice was low but smooth. At the sound of it a soft smile came to lips.

Gandalf cleared his throat and stopped a few feet off letting his horse's reigns go, "Radagast my old friend."

The Brown Wizard's eyes turned from me to Gandalf, "They told me you were coming, but they did not know if I should welcome the stranger."

"This is Anna," Gandalf told him simply.

"Not of Arda," Radagast stated before slowly standing. His moves, surprisingly, were graceful and did not expose the age that he truly was. The mother doe and her child slowly moved away from him and into the trees without a second glance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I told him gently.

A smile crossed his face before he turned his back to us, "I hope she is not a picky eater."

I frowned over at Gandalf and the wizard chuckled, "He likes you," the grey wizard grabbed the reigns to his horse and we followed quickly after Radagast.

It seemed we walked through the forest for nearly an hour until we came upon a small hut made of sticks and grass. The roof was covered in moss and I wondered if it could survive a rainstorm, it certainly didn't look like it.

"Let Velvet roam, he is safe in these woods," Gandalf told me simply before he followed Radagast into the hut.

I swallowed, my mouth and throat dry now, "You keep an eye out Velvet, you never know what could happen."

The horse nudged me forward and I groaned before walking into the hut. To my surprise there was hidden hatch in the small hut that lead to winding stairs. I quickly followed after the wizards as they began to descend down. We arrived in a room that could probably fit six people comfortably. On one end was a bed, side table, and bookshelf. In the middle was something that resembled a kitchen and a table and chairs. Then on the other side of the room was a fireplace and two long couches.

"Do you know why I have come, my friend?" Gandalf asked after he forced me to sit on one of the couches.

"You cannot speak to the white one so you have to converse with the brown one. There is a darkness even the trees can feel, and they do feel it, and this child has been sent by one you do not know," Radagast answered simply while he began to start a fire in the fireplace.

"To a certain, extent, yes."

I watched as flames began to crackle in the fire place and Radagast placed a piece of dead wood in before turning and sitting on the opposite couch from me, "She has no allegiance," Radagast looked Gandalf dead in the eye as he spoke. "Nor will she have one that you do not like. She is just lost and confused."

Yeah, I knew that all ready. In fact I had tried to explain that to Gandalf but he was really bad at listening apparently, "Who sent her?"

"You do not know?" Radagast chuckled as if this was some inside choke. Apparently it was inside joke with himself.

With a sigh I took out my book and held it out to him. Radagast raised an eyebrow but made no move to take it, "When I grabbed it…it essentially brought me here," I explained.

Radagast moved closer to the book but still did not take it, he didn't even reach a hand to touch it, "Made by man but not in this land. It calls for home but is unsure where to go. Only the girl can read it, and only she can see it," he chuckled again and pointed toward the symbols on the cover. The Gondor tree and horse. I looked up at Radagast with a raised eyebrow, "Where is your home?"

Gandalf cleared his throat and I slowly retracted the book onto my lap before looking at him. He watched me evenly for a moment before looking at the Brown wizard, "It is too far to explain. It seems in her world our land is but a fictional story to her."

The brown wizard nodded, "You must rest," it was a simple statement and I wanted to object, at first. Then I yawned and decided against it. "I will think on these things, and when you are rest we will speak, though I do not know how well you listen, young one."

With that said the brown wizard left us alone in his underground home. I frowned and looked at Gandalf, "So… I'll take the couch I guess."

"No," the grey wizard shook his head. "You take the bed, Radagast would prefer that. I will sleep on the couch."

With a sigh I did as he said and sleep found me faster then I thought it would and my dreams… Well for once I almost had one of my old dreams…almost…

* * *

**Note**: So here is my update. Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

There are many—many things I can wake up to without a problem but what I awoke to in the Brown Wizard's home was not one of them. When I opened my eyes there was a rat on my chest and mouse on my forehead. Oh it gets better, I guess _I _scared the mouse so bad it pooed on my head. Right there on my forehead. I freaked, screamed, jumped around a lot while trying to shake said feces off my head without actually touching it any further. Gandalf found it hilarious. Radagast was rather put out because apparently _I_ scared his poor little friend.

His friend didn't have to sleep on my forehead, it's rude. The mouse and the rat weren't the only live critters either! While I was doing my "mouse feces" dance I almost stepped on a mole, a yellow bird flew around my head squawking at me, and I think I saw a fox curled up in front of the fireplace. I'm really not sure of that last one. I miss regular homes with heaters and the biggest pest I normally have to deal with is a spider. You'd think being in Middle-Earth for so long I would have grown some courage or muchness or something!

"Anna, you really should stop fuming so," Gandalf commented later on in the day, "or Radagast may never speak to you."

That's the other thing; Radagast disappeared off somewhere in the woods. Gandalf and I were sitting outside of his hut waiting for his return. So far, the time being about mid-day, we hadn't seen even a single hint of him. Seriously, you scare a man's mouse and the man wanders away. Now I was just put out and fuming at the mouse. After Gandalf's laughing fit he was kind enough to wet a rag and clean my forehead for me.

"I'm not fuming," I muttered, "I'm just thinking…angrily…kind of…"

"Hmmm," the wizard leaned back against the hut and tilted his pointy hat forward. It's naptime for the magical being.

Time passes rather slowly when you're bored. I had been bored before, obviously, but at those times I could actually find someone or something to occupy my time. This time around, not so much; now if I were eight or nine these woods would have been a paradise. My imagination had been so much bigger back then.

With an aggravated huff I climbed to my feet and walked in the direction Velvet was munching away. His ears twitched as I walked closer but other than that he made no other recognition of my presence, "Well, you're no help," I muttered while I stroked his neck. Velvet seemed to make some kind of noise resembling a throaty chuckle.

Humming in the distance caught my attention. It sounded like Radagast. As silently as I could, which wasn't very silent, I went in his direction. As soon as the Brown wizard came into sight the humming ceased, but he didn't turn. Instead he spoke, "What can bring back the dead, make us cry, make us laugh, make us young—born in an instant?"

The question caught me off guard. There was nothing that could bring back the dead. Other then the Valor of course but they really don't count. I don't really think the Valor could make us laugh and cry. I stared at him as Radagast turned around and looked at me. There was a rather calm look on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. An amused look crossed his features before turning to walk away. My eyes widened, but then he turned around gave me one of those looks that simply stated: well are you coming or not?

I nearly tripped over a log to catch up with him and found that his stride was much longer than mine while we walked. So I had to hop a few times to keep up with him. It reminded me of my father. Not how Radagast was as a person, but they way he walked. His strides were long, slow, but meaningful. Each step had a purpose and each movement he made had a very unmistakable reason behind it. With my father he didn't move without reason and I had to walk twice as fast to keep up with him. Thoughts of my family made me feel slightly sad. How was my brother doing? Had mom changed jobs, yet again? Were Dad and Mom even still together? They had a lot of…well insignificant problems but Mom seemed to always look for a fight. One trait that I swore to never inherit from her. I hated fighting, even the verbal kind, but it doesn't help that trouble seemed to like to follow me.

"Is there a point to your question, Radagast?" I finally asked trying to pull my thoughts from my old life. The life I missed with such a passion. It wasn't fair, really, that I was forced from such a life. What was the world's problem anyway?

"There is a point with in everything we do," he answered simply, his voice cracking just slightly. "For instance, my little friends that you found with you this morning cuddled with you for heat. There is a purpose in being warm is there not? Then when you woke up, quite startled, and did your strange…fit…there was purpose there too. It is human reaction to jump away from that which scares us. Every move we make has a purpose, however insignificant. What were you thinking about a moment ago? I have never seen so many different facial expressions."

He was watching me? I didn't see him watching me. Maybe he had invisible eyes on the side of his head, which would be creepy, "Home," I sighed, "before I came to your…world… I was wondering what they would be doing now, or if time for some odd reason just stopped the moment I vanished."

"That is rather selfish," he mused. "The world does not just stop when you sleep; the other side continues to live just like you did the day before. Even when one dies the world does not stop. The world will evolve and continue even when all races have been wiped. Of course I hope to never see that day."

"No one hopes to see that day," I countered. "But it has to happen sometime, right? No amount of hope in the world will stop everything from crashing around us."

"You are rather morose today."

"What was with the riddle?" I asked. We had stopped walking and were now standing near a calm stream. It was pretty, but it didn't distract my mind from the reason I had follow the Brown Wizard in the first place.

"Do you know the answer?" he peered down at me. It was moments like these, at least with Gandalf, where I expected him to pull out a pipe, but he didn't. Radagast reminded me of a calmer version of an environmental activist. He just stared out, occasionally tilting his head when a specific bird would call or smirk at a sound somewhere in a different part of the woods. It fit for him, like it fit for Gandalf to wonder for all his days upon Middle-earth. Each of them was created for a purpose. I guess the Brown Wizard did make sense I suppose. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. That would just be caving and I rather liked having my stubborn movements.

"No, I've never been good with riddles," I finally answered after a long pause. Of course I wasn't even thinking of the riddle he had given me, my mind was elsewhere.

"Then you should get better," Radagast insisted with a simple nod. "The next few turns in which this world will take will be a large riddle that each of us must figure out in our own way. For instance, tomorrow I may decide to go to a large mountain and commune with the goats, who do enjoy their games; and is rather tricky to find them. They leave their trail, they know I'm coming, but they do enjoy their games," he chuckled lightly as if remembering something. "In your mind, do you believe you were sent here because you were meant for evil or for good? In the end, dear child, that is your choice. It is true, those that sent you could have had an evil plan in their mind, but how were they to know that you would do as they command? You have your free will, and there is only that of a normal appearance of a young woman on her travels. There is nothing that would be significant about you."

"But those that meant for evil are usually the best at blending in," I muttered while sitting down on the ground and pulling my knees to my chest. Yay, Anna pity party! Bleck.

"If you were meant for evil why do you worry so? The purest beings I have ever met constantly worry if they are doing the right thing," Radagast insisted. "Lady Galadriel for instance, she appears serene, perfect as any elf, but inside she battles with a darker side. One day she will have to face her fears, and I do not think it will end badly for her. The greatest kings we have had constantly question their actions. Does that make you so different from them?"

"They are kings though," I insisted. "They have a bigger future ahead of them. All I've ever wanted was to return home…"

"They are still people, a title does not change them from anyone else in the end," Radagast smiled just slightly, the wrinkles on his face crinkling just a little more. "They will die just like any commoner. Lady Galadriel will travel to the undying lands just like any other elf."

I frowned and sighed. He was good at arguing. Of course he probably had lots of time to practice with only animals for company most of his days. I was actually slightly lost on where the point of conversation was. Was this just a game? I grunted and looked up at him, "What am I meant to do then?"

"That is a good question," Radagast nodded. "Even though in the end we are all the same, in one way or another, there are things that set us apart. What could that be?"

Another question. Radagast was watching me expectantly and my eyes snapped down to the ground in front of my feet. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees, "It's the choices we make in the end, I suppose. Like you said, everything we do has a purpose and one action can affect the world."

He carefully set next to me, a small smile still upon his face, "And of the first question I asked?"

For a moment I sat there in silence, thinking. What can bring back the dead, make us cry, make us laugh; make us young—born in an instant? It was complicated, but maybe I was over thinking it. Perhaps it wasn't something tangible but something else. I remember when my great aunt passed away, I was about fifteen I think, and after the funeral we all sat in a large circle and talked. There were tears, laughs, and it was something I could never forget. It was almost as if my great aunt was still there, laughing and crying with us. My head popped and if this was cartoon there would probably be a light bulb above my head, "Memories," I suddenly said. "Someone may die but you still hold them in your mind, and can almost bring them back when you think of it. Memories are sad, they're happy, and they happen in a moment because that everything occurs in a moment."

"Yes," Radagast nodded his head just slightly, "and memories are something we must always hold onto. If that dark is ever to try and seep into your mind you must use your memories. They will help you hold onto the person you are, or you will be lost."

I sighed and looked out at the gentle stream in front of us. Since I had been here I had never really stopped to look and appreciate the beauty of this place. I mean really appreciate it. Back home one had to actually search out places like this, but here all one had to do was pay attention, "It is very nice here," I commented in a soft voice.

"It is," he agreed. "I prefer it to those noisy cities that man likes to build and live in. To be so close to others seems stressful. With silence it is easier to think and clear ones thoughts."

"What am I supposed to do?" I felt…lost. It was a feeling I never liked. There was no place for me to really go, and I was terrified of what this could mean.

"That is a question I cannot answer, I am afraid," Radagast spoke calmly. "I do not know the future. My advice, though, is do what you feel is right. Gandalf mentioned you used to have dreams of the Valor and then one actually appeared to you while awake?"

I explained every bit that I could recall. From my first dream to my last encounter and when an "enchantment" had been lifted from me. He listened intently and made no noise to interrupt. When I was done Radagast didn't speak at first. His eyes were far off from where we sat. It was the same look Gandalf would occasionally get when he was in deep thought while puffing on his pipe. The poor Gray Wizard probably happy to be free of me for a time. It must be annoying to babysit a woman my age that still had a lot of growing up to do. I would be forever grateful to him but I did not envy him.

Finally Radagast came out of his stupor of silence, "It is rather confusing, even to me. There is no way to tell if the dreams were meant for good or bad. Perhaps most of them were but through that the dark seeped through to poison your mind? I cannot be sure. It is something we must not dwell on. The book, though, is not good nor evil, but it meant for you. It is a guide, nothing more or less."

"Are you sure?" As much as I tried I couldn't shake the strange dread that began to fill me. Suddenly, everything felt so real. In a way it had before but now talking to Radagast seemed to solidify it. Half the conversation we had didn't really go together but at the same time it flowed.

"Yes, it is what brought you here, correct?" I nodded my eyes couldn't even look at him. "If it were of either force I think you would have had a spell to understand those around you," he explained simply, "but you retained your native tongue. The Valor would wish you to be able to communicate, and so would have the dark. My theory, though I could be wrong, is you were just brought here by pure accident. In turn both found you, and each is trying to see if they can use you. Well perhaps not use you… It is hard to conjure the correct words."

"You are different then I thought you would be," I insisted. "At least Gandalf mislead my thoughts that you would be different."

Radagast chuckled, "Tomorrow I may change."

I didn't respond. Tomorrow was another day, today was today. Well obviously today was today but I was content…kind of. This was better than traveling or getting attacked by something. I closed my eyes; I hated it when my brain went in circles, "We should head back, as not to spook Gandalf. He may begin to wonder if you've led me off a cliff."

"That would be most disastrous."

* * *

"How has your day been?" Gandalf asked much later. I was sitting on the ground in Radagast's home while peering through my book.

"Kind of enlightening," I answered while glancing over each page. For some reason I needed to check for strange markings to make sure there wasn't something I missed. So far it was still the same ever changing book it had started out as.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?"

I shrugged, not bothering to answer verbally. My voice felt soar from all the talking earlier.

Gandalf frowned at me and of course pulled out his pipe. He did his normal routine of lighting it and puffing a few times before speaking, "Did you get all the answers you came for?"

"You brought me here," I answered simply, flipping to another page, "don't you have questions for him as well?"

"Well of course," Gandalf nodded, "but I figured it would be best if you spoke to him first before I did."

"And I have spoken to him."

I think I was irritating Gandalf. Then again I think that Radagast had rubbed off on me slightly. It was much more entertaining to answer Gandalf in short snippets then to give him a long heavily detailed answer. It saved my voice. Gandalf shifted where he sat slightly, "Once I have spoken to Radagast I think it best we leave for The Elvin Kingdom of Mirkwood the next morning."

"So soon?" Radagast spoke up. I hadn't notice his entrance. "You two are pleasant company, it is sad you wish to flee so early."

Gandalf blinked a few times, "You are hardly around, my friend, and I fear we are forcing you from your own home."

"I am rarely here even without guests," he shrugged while moving around the room. I looked back down at my book.

"We must continue on our journey anyway," I grumbled. "I do enjoy it here, but it doesn't feel right to stay for long."

"Estel is searching for you, by the way," the brown wizard told Gandalf.

The White Wizard's interest seemed peeked. I even felt slightly interested, but I quickly went back to flipping pages, "Estel?"

"A little birdie told me he is going the same place you are. If you leave tomorrow morning you should arrive when he does," then the Brown Wizard turned and climbed out. Gandalf gave a huff and followed after him. I didn't move it was nice to have a few moments to myself.

Well not completely to myself the fox was still here. I sighed and leaned back to stretch. After my little "fit" as Radagast called it none of the other animals came near me. It made me feel a little more comfortable in the underground home. Time passed and I continued to flip through the pages. They never seemed to end, I figured by now I would have finished flipping through the leather bound book but the last part of the book never seemed to thin out. It was mind boggling.

I groaned and pushed the book away wanting to give my eyes a break. It kind of hurt to stare at the book in such dim light for so long. My head jerked up when I heard Gandalf descend down the stairs, "Go to bed," he instructed me, "we're getting up early in the morning," and in a childish move I stuck my tongue out at him before doing as he asked. Sometime it was hard to tell my age.

* * *

The next morning Gandalf and I bade our farewells to Radagast who honestly seemed off in la-la land when we spoke. He merely nodded his head and murmured something along the lines of good-bye or mutton pie. I wasn't really sure. Our visit with him was much shorter than I expected, but then again he wasn't that much help for me. He was, in a way, but not the help I was looking for. Being told I have to decide for myself isn't exactly advice I want; what I want is to be told what to do. So in the long run, for me, he was no help.

"Was he able to answer any of your questions, Gandalf?" I suddenly asked. We were both walking while leading our own horses.

Gandalf glanced at me then looked up ahead of us, "In a way. Radagast doesn't really answer questions, Anna."

"Well you know what I mean," I huffed, "were you able to find what you needed to find?"

"Yes and no. He was able to bring light to things that did not matter, and make me focus on those that did," Gandalf's eyes were looking upon the sky above us. It made me wonder how long we had all ready been walking and how long it would take to reach the Elvin Kingdom of Mirkwood. "What of you? Was he of sound mind enough to help your poor pondering mind?"

"Kind of," I shrugged. It was hard to break habits. Gandalf seemed to take my odd behavior in stride. I think once he even mentioned there were moments when I reminded him of the hobbits. I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. "I have decided to stop worrying for a little bit. Well not completely I don't seem to be able to stop worrying, but I can stop worrying about who sent me here because it doesn't matter. I'm here, can't change that, so I will make the best of what I can with what I've got. No being will influence me either way."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Strangely you do make sense in some odd way."

We walked in a comfortable silence after that. My feet ached but I didn't complain. What I was worried about was where we would sleep. The ground was too bumpy for camping in my opinion and there was thunder somewhere off in the distance. The sun began to set and I could feel the air seem to grow muggier. It definitely felt like it was going to rain.

"We best wait here," Gandalf suddenly spoke in a low voice.

I frowned at him but stopped walking as he commanded. Then there it was just in the distance I could make out two silhouettes moving through the woods in front of us. They were nearly silent, their foot falls just enough to sound like the wind moving bushes. It wasn't long before they were upon us. Both were of Elvin nature, their ethereal beauty almost too much for me to keep looking. One held out a bow notched with an arrow and the other kept his hand upon his sword.

That didn't really faze me; it was the look in their eyes. It was the look of a silent killer who didn't have a problem with killing those who crossed them. I almost didn't want to breathe with the fear that crept up my spine. The one with the bow began to speak, his grey eyes shifting from me to Gandalf, but I didn't understand him. My guess is he spoke another one of the many languages I obviously wouldn't know. I frowned slightly and glanced at Gandalf who stood patiently.

Maybe this was a regular occurrence for him? Most people don't have an elf itching to shoot an arrow up their nose. Of course, I could be wrong. This could be completely normal for everyone on Middle-earth but me.

Gandalf responded in the same foreign language and I groaned slightly. The elf holding the bow stiffened at my noise and I raised an eyebrow. Seriously? I groan and you expect me to, what, self combust? Perhaps Elves should be educated more on mortals. We don't self combust, we just get angry and sometime drop dead or faint for no reason.

The Gray Wizard turned to me, "It is apparent that we leave our horses here," he commented gravely. "They will be tended to and not harmed, he promises, but we are to be led…to meet up with Estel."

"Can they speak Westron?" I asked him.

Again the elf with the bow stiffened and I rolled my eyes. My weapon was obviously secured to my horse and I would probably fall over before I could think about move to it. Besides, I'm not very good with it anyway, so if I did that I must be begging for death.

"These two have not been schooled in it no, but those we are to meet will have a better ear for it," Gandalf assured me. "Grab your book."

"Tell them not to hurt me, and what I'm doing, please?"

Gandalf chuckled and translated for me. I moved slowly, watching the bowmen shift uncomfortably with my movements. The leather-bound book sat at the top of my sack and I grabbed it before jumped in front of the man with the bow. Gandalf rolled his eyes and we were off. My thoughts went straight to: please don't kill me and I wonder what Elves look like when they're not glowy and in actual light?

* * *

**Note thingy**: So I have to say first: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I'm going through chapters and re-editing and such, and I was actually thinking about revamping this story entirely from a suggestion I got from a reviewer but… I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I sat there and tried and it just didn't happen. My heart wasn't in the other story that my re-vamping was trying to do. So I have to say I am sorry to that reviewer if this isn't exactly how you would want it. I thank you so much for your advice and I am taking it into heavy consideration. For now though, I'm going through other chapters for my silly grammatical errors. So once again thank you to those who did review on the last chapter! I love your support and I'm doing this for all those wonderful people who are enjoying this so far.

And of course once again, hope you enjoy it and review if you do!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I've decided I don't like elves. They may be beautiful and serene sort of creature but they're mean. To start off I haven't done anything to them, in fact they probably wouldn't know I had since the two leading us did not speak a word of common tongue except, "Come." The one with the bow would occasionally gently push/poke me if I slowed down too much to his liking, and the other just glared.

Whatever happened to being polite to strangers until you found out if they're good or evil? So in the end this is all Gandalf's fault. I'll stick with that.

The Mirkwood realm wasn't what I was expecting. It was beautiful and like the rest of the forest there was a glow to it, but I didn't trust this place. There was just something off about it like a snake that had hidden itself with in a beautiful garden. We were led up several stairs that coiled around a tall tree. From there we walked from tree to tree in silence. Occasionally I spied an elf here or there but most of the time they would disappear at the sight of us. It was just unnerving. We were under heavy guard there was no reason to fear us.

The two of us were stopped before we stepped onto a large platform. The elf that didn't have the bow looked to Gandalf and murmured something. He sighed and nodded, "They ask that you stay here, Anna," he told me.

My eyes widened, "What? I get dragged all this way and I don't even get to…"

With a raise of his hand the wizard silenced me, "For once, young one, do not argue with me. We must remain on the Elvenking of Mirkwood's good side. I must implore you to stay quiet and wait."

So I huffed and nodded, "All right but if he pokes me one more time I will start screaming so loud even the Valor can hear me," I hissed.

Gandalf nodded, muttered something to the Elf with the bow and then left me to stand there feeling like an idiot. I know I'm not important, that is clearly obvious, but I should at least be given a chair while I wait. Don't most kings have a waiting room? We had been walking forever and I just wanted to sit down on something. Even a log would be preferable to standing. The elf with the bow stood stoically next to me and never spoke a word let alone glanced my way.

I fidgeted here and there trying to find a comfortable way to stand. After about an hour I finally gave up and sat down. This made the elf raise an eyebrow for a moment before looking ahead at the door that parted us from Gandalf and the Elvenking of Mirkwood. It seemed an eternity before the doors finally opened and a young male elf stood. He was one I hadn't seen before with dark hair and grey eyes. With a soft murmur he spoke to the elf guarding over me then turned his piercing gaze to me, "It is best that you stand, my father is prepared to see you now," his tone was clipped and he instantly turned on his heels leaving the door open for me to enter.

It took a moment but I was on my feet and quickly followed after him. We entered what I would call a small woodsy throne room. Another elf sat in the grand throne still speaking with Gandalf. Neither of them looked happy, "Father," the dark haired elf spoke, "I have gathered her as you asked."

I did some form of a curtsy and muttered to myself about how out of practice I was, "She is as you say, Gandalf," the elf in the throne spoke. "Though she still has much to learn."

Gandalf frowned and came to stand next to me, "This is Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood and his son and heir Legolas."

I waved a little while my face flustered, "Hi."

Legolas seemed to sneer at me and Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "Legolas, go and get Estel. He is the reason they were brought here."

Legolas muttered something in elvish before quickly leaving the room. I swallowed, my mouth and throat suddenly dry as I looked on at Thranduil, "So… What did I miss?"

"Anna," Gandalf warned.

I sighed, "Forgive me. I am unaware of your traditions so I do not know how to address you properly, Elvenking."

"Yes," Thranduil nodded, "so it would seem. Tell me Gandalf, you say she is like the one before? She knows things that one such as her should not? I do not trust that."

Words came flooding out of my mouth before I could find where my filter went, "We are not asking you to trust me. I have little knowledge in the art of the sword or the bow, and no magical powers beyond knowledge. Gandalf has been a good keeper these last few weeks we have traveled together and so I have not had time to create such actions as to make me untrustworthy. Not that I would… In fact I don't like orcs, they're vial creatures and I would rather not deal with a creature that likes them as allies."

The Elvenking did not speak after my little…unfiltered moment. He just stared at me with the same unnerving eyes that he shared with his son. After a long period of silence he stood and as gracefully as any elf walked up to me. I had to tilt my head back to look up at the king, "You carry the mark," he murmured while he began to pace around me. "Do you carry the way? That tongue of yours will most likely get you killed one day. You are fortunate that I am an understanding ruler. Gandalf made it quite clear that you speak out of turn so I was expecting it."

I frowned and clasped my hands together rather tightly, "If it were up to me I wouldn't be here," I grumbled.

"Yes, we have the same feelings, little one," he offered before turning and walking back to his seat. "Gandalf, I have taken a read on her, now what is you wish to know?"

Gandalf cleared his throat and glanced at me before turning his gaze back to Thranduil, "Anything you can tell me."

There was a pause as Thranduil continued to stare down at me, and I wondered if I listened hard enough I could hear the hamster's in his head working on overtime. The thought made me want to laugh but I managed to keep a straight face, "She did have an enchantment around her, but it is gone now. It was meant to captivate any being she came across, though for what purpose I do not know. Tell me girl, you are not from Middle-earth are you."

It was a statement, not a question, but I answered him anyway, "No."

"The force that brought you here is held in your hands," he looked down at the book I had managed to keep with me throughout this whole mess. "Truth be told I wonder if it was meant for your hands, but fate brought you here either way. You have been given a gift, one that few would take if offered, and I wonder what you will do with it."

I frowned slightly and fidgeted, "I don't know what you mean."

"You are wise to act ignorant," the Elvenking looked to Gandalf. "She must be taught of all you know. From the beginning of our history up until now. It is crucial she find where her path must lead. Though it will not mean the fate of mankind should she fail, but it will make things easier if she is to follow the right path. I do not envy you girl. Now, Gandalf, I must press you and I speak alone once you are done conversing with Estel. Places of rest will be prepared for you."

The moment Thranduil finished speaking the doors behind us opened. Legolas returned with a man trailing behind him. The man was rather rough cut with a hard look on his face, dark hair, and soft grey eyes. I watched them for a moment then turned to Gandalf who seemed to still be contemplating things from a different galaxy, "I will leave the three of you to speak," Legolas spoke jerkily. "I will show you to your quarters, Miss," he seemed to glower at me.

I frowned and followed after the elf. He didn't give me much of a chance to not follow. Legolas led me down one flight to a lower level on the trees and to a small room over-looking a nearby stream, "Thank you," I murmured while taking in the small splendor the room.

"Yes, well," Legolas cleared his throat. "It is the best we could do at last minute."

Was I supposed to say something here? He could have left now, for all I care it wasn't like I was meant to get to know him, "So…that's all I need? Thank you for the room?"

"I don't trust you," he suddenly spoke darkly, his eyes still on the stream outside.

"Huh?"

The man's eyes flashed to me once, "You heard me. I do not trust you, and until I am proven otherwise, girl, you had better watch your step. Good day."

I stared at his retreating form with a gaping mouth. Did I step on his favorite insect and some point and no one told me? So like I said before, I really don't like elves.

* * *

Other than Mr. fancy pants Legolas prince of Mirkwoord I rather liked the small little city. Well I wouldn't call it a city, more like a woodland realm. When I examined it more from my little room it kind of reminded me of the Ewok city from Star Wars but more elegant and not as…brown. At one point I tried to take a little walk on the level my room was at but two steps out of the door and someone directed me back to my room. So not fair.

I don't know how long I stayed there; it could have been hours or just thirty minutes for all I know. It was boring, my book wasn't even much to read right now, but there was a knock at my door, "Enter," I called while leaning on the window ceil.

"Anna," Gandalf's voice traveled over, "I wish for you to meet someone."

I turned my head to see the same man that had come to meet Gandalf earlier, "Estel, right?" I asked. It kind of sounded like an old woman's name…but only a little.

"Yes," he nodded his head curtly while he eyed me carefully. I seemed to be getting that a lot lately, the whole watching me thing to see if I might burst into flame and speak in tongues. It hasn't happened yet and I would rather it not, fire really hurts when it touches my skin. "Gandalf tells me you know your way around a sword."

My eyes darted to the older man and I glared, "I've been taught but I'm fairly out of practice sir."

Estel nodded, "At any rate Gandalf has asked that I make sure your swordsmanship is where it should be. Tomorrow morning we will test it."

"Yay," I muttered. "more getting my butt kicked. So excited."

"You are right, Gandalf, she is very odd," Estel told the wizard before turning to leave. "I'll be here in the morning to make sure she is up at the right time."

"Thank you for your help Estel," Gandalf commented as the Ranger left the room.

I glared at Gandalf, "You are a cruel man," I insisted. "I'm no good at sword fighting. Prince Theodred and Éomer both tried to teach me and in practice I do well, but… Look I can't fight in a real battle. Fear takes over and I forget everything I'm taught. All I'm good at is screaming, running away, and getting hurt."

Gandalf seemed to smile. He smiled at my distress; that mean…wizard thing. Honestly I wanted to throw things at him, seems to be a common feeling when it comes to the Grey Wizard and myself, "That is why you must be taught. The men of Rohan are excellent teachers but they are used to strategic battle. Estel is a ranger and will be able to help teach you how to overcome your fear. He is older then he looks."

I just nodded, determined to keep my mouth shut on this one and tried to think of something else to say, "And your lessons, oh great and grey one?"

Gandalf's face suddenly became steely and I nearly shrunk back, "It will be tedious. I will teach you all I know of Middle-earth. The things you are aware of we will of course skip over. In the evening, after dinner tomorrow, we shall begin your lessons. For now, rest, you will need it in the coming days."

The wizard turned to leave and I couldn't help myself, "Gandalf?"

"Yes, Anna?"

I bit my bottom lip while thinking of how to form my question. It was odd when reality started crashing down, even after all this time, "Well… something feels wrong about this place…I don't understand it. When we were with Radagast the woods felt fine but now…this part of the woods feels dark like something is just waiting to pounce. Do you feel it to?"

Gandalf sighed, a weary look coming across his face, "Mirkwood has been in troubled times, darkness touches every root of this place and it isn't pleasant. Yes I feel it too… There are few beings in this world that would miss it. Like something cold being run up and down your spine.

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly. "That's all…I just… I've never felt anything like this in a forest before."

The wizard stood at the doorway for a moment studying me. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I fidgeted where I stood and jumped when he spoke, "What do you usually feel in a forest?"

"At home I used to get jumpy, I'm not much of an outdoorsy girl…well I wasn't," I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "This place has kind of changed that. If anything came near me, like a bug, I would jump away from it. Now I have more to fear then just little flying bugs."

Gandalf nodded slowly, "Of course. Rest Anna. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Estel came and woke me before the sun even had a chance to pass the horizon. After getting breakfast he led me straight out to a practicing yard and we went over what I could remember. The man rambled on about something called muscle memory and even though part of me will always remember it the ability does weaken without practice. So we went through motions, over and over again. For hours and hours—which was all very tedious and boring.

When lunch came I was given to Gandalf who had been provided a slightly larger room then mine with an adjoining study. I was very jealous of the setup, but when the prince of Mirkwood doesn't trust what can you do? Well run and hide when you see him, that's for sure.

Gandalf talked endlessly as we went over the things I knew. We got to certain histories I wasn't quite familiar with and focused on those. This lasted till dinner. After that I was sent to my room—dinner all ready sent to my chamber. Gandalf insisted it was for the best until they learned to trust me. That is if we were actually here for that long. The Wizard was yet to inform me on how long our stay was to be.

All in all, Mirkwood—so not as interesting as I thought it would be.

* * *

**AN**: Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it's been this long since I've updated! Life has been so hectic and computers crashing and having to re-write lost chapter. I was so broken up about it that I lost interest for a little bit, but I'm back. Those of you who have stuck with this I am so-so sorry it took this long to update! The next chapter should be out soon too, hopefully. I'm still working out some things. Anyway, thank you so much to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
